The Fire In Her Eyes
by Harry Potter Fan 1994
Summary: In a divergence from the prototypical fairy tale, Prince Ben embarks on a mission to rescue his damsel in distress, the Lady Audrey...but falls in love with the dragon who kidnapped her. (Crossover with the 2014 Angelina Jolie movie, Maleficent).
1. Burnin' Up - Ne-yo

**Hi everyone! I'm excited for this story because it will not be a retelling of the movie, so I hope everyone will be adequately surprised at all the twists and turns! This will feature some part of the plot from Angelina Jolie's Maleficent, but not too much. That is quite important to point out, though. Also, I'd like to ask for a little help. I am 100% convinced of the reasons that Mal loves Ben, but I'd like to know your opinions on the opposite. Why does Ben love Mal? How does she show him she loves him? How does she make him feel? I would love to get some new perspective on this!**

 **Anyway, onwards. The Fire In Her Eyes -**

* * *

The royal family sat in hushed silence after hearing the news from one of their most trusted nobles. A distressed and anxious Lord Stefan appealed to the king, "Your Majesty, I have been your family's faithful servant these many years. Therefore I beg of you, entrust your best men with this mission. My granddaughter must be found!"

King Adam and his son, Prince Benjamin, exchanged worried looks. The Lady Audrey had never made it home from a visit to her paternal grandparents in Ulstead. The carriage had mysteriously arrived at Lord Stefan's castle empty, save for the disoriented horses pulling it and an unconscious maid. The driver had disappeared along with Audrey.

"Father," said Ben, rising from his throne off to the side of his parents. "Please allow me to take a team of guards to search for the Lady Audrey."

"Thank you, Prince Benjamin," murmured the Lady Aurora, clutching her husband Phillip's arm. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "I am certain that in her heart Audrey hopes her betrothed will come for her."

"Yes," Adam agreed, "Your presence may speed the search, and you are well poised to respond to any ransom demands, should there be - " Queen Belle stilled his tongue with a look, though the ensuing wail from Lady Leah, Audrey's grandmother, would likely have done the same.

Ben lost no time in gathering his five strongest soldiers. The small number would allow them to move quickly and stealthily, but he trusted each of them with his life and felt that both he and Audrey would be safe in their hands.

"The maidservant remembers nothing," Ben told them. "She is convinced the sky 'darkened' before she fainted, and insists that is important."

"What of the driver?" asked the captain of his guard, Lonnie Li.

"The horse driver was not known to them. The maidservant describes him as a short, thin man with white hair - though he was not elderly. Lord John of Ulstead sent word that the original driver has since been found tied up in the horse stables, and he also describes the perpetrator as I have previously stated. This was a premeditated kidnapping. It is unlikely this man worked alone."

"We must retrace her steps," said Captain Li. "At dawn we ride for Lord Stefan's lands."

* * *

They rode hard, reaching Stefan's castle in a little over a day and a half. They questioned the poor maidservant, whose guilt and depression was only compounded by having lost her job. She had nothing new to add. From there, they continued at a slower pace through the nearby towns, seeking answers at taverns and churches.

Their canvassing revealed nothing. Grimly, Ben gathered his group and said, "Her journey took her through the Enchanted Forest, which is the last location the maid remembers traveling through. The forest is vast and there are innumerable hiding places, but that is likely where she is being kept."

"We may need to split into three parties," observed Chad, one of his knights. "Though it will be far more dangerous than traveling in a group."

"If each of us was alone, we would cover more ground," Ben pointed out.

Captain Li began to argue, "Your Highness, I cannot allow you to - "

"Captain, I am just as skilled in combat as many of your guard," Ben countered. "Speed is of the utmost importance; the Lady Audrey's situation could be deteriorating as we speak. Jordan - return to the capital and assemble as many soldiers as the castle can spare. We will return to Stefan's castle in one week's time, where we will meet you if our search proves fruitless. If that is the case, we will determine a new strategy to best utilize the additional men and women." Jordan acknowledged the prince's order with a bow of her head and dug her heels into her horse, turning the animal around and riding off. "Those of you who remain, we will travel along different forest paths. Remember, one week's time - return to Stefan's castle."

The captain begrudgingly followed him and the other four guards, but did not question his command. Within a few hours, they had reached the treeline. The five of them rationed supplies before going their separate ways. Before long, the only horse Ben could hear was his own.

He wandered aimlessly for the rest of the day, coming upon nothing even resembling a clue. Eventually, he set up camp, ate some of the rations, and fell asleep. The next day, maddeningly, was exactly the same. But of course it was. The Enchanted Forest stretched for hundreds of acres, most of it as of yet undisturbed by man and undocumented by cartographers. Audrey could be anywhere. It was foolish to hope the others had had more luck.

The Lady Audrey was not one for the great outdoors. She had spent her life surrounded by luxury. Ben might have done the same, had he not been insistent on training with squires and apprenticing with various tradesmen in Auradon. A king should know his people, after all. Audrey had long disagreed with him on this fact, but never argued. He was grateful for this - he knew his marriage could have been arranged with someone far less willing to let him invest heavily in the good of his subjects, someone who would see it as weakness and irresponsibility. She would be a passive queen, but a diplomatic one, and he would be able to count on her to handle the traditionalist members of the court with ease - so long as this experience did not scare her away from the dangers of a powerful position. And, of course, assuming he could find her.

Ben stalled for a moment to let his horse rest and feed. This far off the forest path, it was slow going through underbrush and mangled branches. The only landmark that assured him he wasn't going in circles was a small mountain range miles and miles away. He could see it every once in a while between the treetops. That was where he looked now, lamenting that the frosted peaks appeared no closer than they had a few hours ago.

Something in one of the trees caught his eye. It sparkled in the dying sunlight, tangled in one of the highest boughs. Ben tied his horse to the trunk of this tree and awkwardly began to climb, sliding back down an embarrassing number of times before reaching the lowest branch.

Eventually the object was in arm's reach. It was a necklace - and a fine one at that. With a little tugging, it unwrapped itself from the branch and he was able to study it closely.

It was Audrey's. His heart jumped to his throat. He couldn't mistake it. He himself had gifted it to her on the formalization of their engagement less than a month ago. The clasp was broken, as though it had been ripped off her neck. What attacker would do such a thing, and let such expensive jewelry go? And why was it in a tree?!

He climbed higher, until he could peek above the green roof of the forest. The sea of foliage stretched in every direction, nearly uniform in color this midsummer's day. That was why, he supposed, it was easy to spot what appeared to be a small, lilac piece of fabric several hundred feet away - also, somehow, in a tree.

It took him all of thirty seconds to deduce that the captor had been traveling above the treeline - _flying_ \- and yet had allowed Audrey to leave a trail. There was a chance that Audrey had been able to do so without the perpetrator noticing, but he doubted that. So Ben was dealing with an aerial villain who wanted to be found.

He returned to his horse, rode to the approximate location of the handkerchief, and climbed the tallest tree in the vicinity. Sure enough, a dainty white glove rested on the leaves of a far-off elm. The three points made a definitive line, though. The path pointed straight towards the center of the mountain range, at the tallest peak.

* * *

Ben knew he should have gone back. He should have shared his discovery with the others, and led the entire force Jordan would have gathered over to this mountain. He also knew that it would be days before said force would be assembled at Stefan's castle, and even longer before they would be able to traverse the forest and climb the dizzying height. He had to try.

The prince scribbled a note and tucked it into the horse's saddle once he reached the base of the mountain, and then picked up the pack of rations and his sword before sending the horse on its way. He wasn't sure the animal knew its way back home, but the horse would be useless while he was climbing, and at least this way there was a chance one of the others might learn where he went.

The ascent was brutal. He was strong and lean, but it took a different kind of athleticism altogether to scale a mountain. Most areas he could climb like stairs or like a hillside, but sometimes he was left with no choice but to find perilous handholds and hope they didn't give out on him. Three full days Ben spent climbing, resting only to sleep and eat. Between the fire in his muscles and the thinning air, he was in no condition to fight whomever had taken Audrey.

So steep was the mountain nearer to the top that he hardly noticed the yawning cave entrance before he was nearly upon it. His hand latched onto a flat surface and he pulled himself up only to realize he was in an enormous cavern. Though the sun shone brightly outside, the light did not pervade the entire depth of the cave - blackness of unknown depth waited in front of him. A feeling in his gut told him that something large lurked in that darkness.

Ben flattened himself against the wall and inched deeper. The ground began to slope downwards, into the heart of the mountain. He proceeded more carefully, but the slope grew steeper and steeper. He kept looking back at the shrinking entrance to make sure he could still get himself out, but when he turned back for the last time, he lost his footing and fell.

The slope carried him like a slide, so far down he was sure at least half his journey up the mountain was in vain. At first, startled, he'd cried out. Then his voice died as he scrambled to find a hold on the smooth ground. It was to no avail. Still, he was at least slightly reassured that, a second before he crashed, someone familiar responded to his unintentional shout. " _Is someone there? Help me!"_ Audrey.

 _BAM!_ He landed on his backside with a complete lack of grace, and groaned before pulling himself up to examine his unnaturally warm surroundings. He was in an equally large and very long cavern, with high ceilings and poor lighting - but lighting there was. At least two fires burned that he could see - one, unattended, and another inside a makeshift jail cell that held the missing noblewoman.

"Audrey!"

"Ben!"

He ran towards her, his hands clasping at the wooden bars - wood. It would be child's play to cut her out with his sword. His betrothed beamed up at him, covering one of his hands with her own. Her hair was a mess, her face dirty, and her clothes ripped. Various accessories were missing, probably flung across the Enchanted Forest.

"Oh Ben, you came for me!"

"Of course. Now let me - " Suddenly, the ground trembled. Once, then again, and then again. The blood drained from Audrey's face.

"Hide. You must hide!" she hissed. "She is coming!"

"Who?" Ben asked, though he lowered his voice as well. "Who is coming?"

" _ME."_ A harsh, booming voice rang out. Audrey whimpered in response. Ben whirled around, belatedly realizing the the earth was shaking due to heavy, heavy footsteps. From the shadows that edged the open fire emerged a colossal dragon.

The prince took an involuntary step back, fear clawing at his insides. The dragon was at least forty feet long, with fangs the size of his arm and armor made of glinting purple scales. Its sleek form gave its movements a slithering quality. Its bright green eyes were trained on him.

The dragon's long throat began to glow and redden. A fireball was forming in its neck and traveling up to its mouth. Before Ben could react, it let loose a mighty flame that lit a large number of high-mounted sconces that had previously been shrouded in darkness. He barely had a second to recover from the fact that he'd nearly been as roasted as a hunt's end duck before the dragon lowered its head to study him.

" _WHO ARE YOU?_ "

He was shaking. Nothing in the world would ever have prepared him for this. Yet, Audrey's life depended on him, and that gave him a minuscule amount of strength. "My name is Benjamin Florian, First of this Name, Prince of the Kingdom of Auradon. I am here to recover the Lady Audrey," he answered loudly and clearly.

The dragon snorted, the smoke from its nostrils making him cough. " _YOU FOOL. YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE COME."_ It shook its head. " _NOW YOU ARE MY PRISONER AS WELL."_

Still shaking, Ben nonetheless managed to unsheathe his sword in one fluid motion. "Dragon, I do not wish to fight you. But I will if I must. The Lady Audrey must be returned." Very slowly, he laid the sword down in front of him. "You and I both know I am no match for you. Even so, I humbly beg of you to release this woman, and in return Auradon will repay your mercy with whatever you desire."

The dragon considered him with those glowing eyes. More smoke rose from its scales - but this wasn't the transient sort from before. The smoke thickened until it was nearly an opaque purple. Ben stumbled back further, unsure of what was happening. The entire dragon became obscured for a few seconds before the smoke began to dissipate. Before the wisps dispersed it was clear that the monster had disappeared.

In its place remained a slender woman, shorter than Ben, with hair the color of the dragon's scales and wide eyes that still shone a bright green. She dressed like a commoner, but possessed an ethereal beauty that nearly brought Ben to his knees. Her pale, creamy skin looked as though a blemish had never touched it; Ben was irrationally envious of any word that fell from those cupid's bow lips. Now his speech failed him for an entirely different reason, but thankfully Audrey was able to intervene.

"You are _human?"_ she cried incredulously from her cell.

The other woman threw her a mildly irritated glance. "Fairy." Then her attention returned to Ben, whom she approached with her arms crossed over her chest. "There is one thing you can give me, for which I will allow your release."

"Name it," said Ben earnestly, perhaps a little too eager to please.

"Bring me Lord Stefan."

* * *

 **I forgot how much I hate writing exposition. I'm sorry for the slow start. But again, would love to hear your thoughts on why Ben loves Mal!**


	2. Poker Face - Lady Gaga

**Thank you all so much for your responses! They've been very useful in helping me craft this story. You'll probably see your suggestions scattered throughout. I appreciate it! The next chapter will be much longer, I promise.**

* * *

"Bring me Lord Stefan."

Both Ben and Audrey froze, and then one of them continued more diplomatically than the other.

"For what reason?"

"You would not _dare_ harm my grandfather!"

The fairy chose to ignore Audrey completely. "My reasons are my own. Those are my terms. If you deliver Stefan, I will allow you to go free."

The prince hesitated. He wasn't so naive to think that this woman had good intentions behind her desire to see Stefan, but perhaps Ben could prepare him for what was to come - not that he knew exactly what was to come. What would he say? "There is a fairy-dragon who seeks to harm you"? Knowing Stefan, the old man would choose to fight back, but at an extreme disadvantage. On her own turf, within this cave, no army could defeat her as a dragon. The Thermopylae-esque narrowness meant that even a legion of soldiers would be unhelpful. The steepness of the entrance precluded any stealth or retreat. Besides, Ben had never met a fairy - what other sorcery was she capable of? What traps, magical or otherwise, had already been laid in this place? She wanted Stefan to come to her. She must have ensured this fortress would not fall.

He had to secure Audrey's safety first, though. "By 'you', I assume you mean myself and the lady both."

She shook her head. "No. Just you. She stays. If you do not follow through, she dies. If you warn him, she dies. If you bring anyone else with him, she dies."

Audrey screeched at the injustice and cruelty of the woman before them, and Ben's heart skipped a beat. Why, oh why had he come alone? "And if I refuse?" he asked quietly, hiding his guilt when his fiancee quieted abruptly and stared at him with wide eyes. The woman smirked - a strangely alluring sight.

"It is no matter. He will come sooner or later to fetch her, and I am nothing if not patient. In the meantime, you will remain here, where you can warn no one."

The decision was rather easy. "I will have no part of this. Take me prisoner if you must."

She sighed, turning away. "Very well. You can try to escape, if you like, but you will find it extraordinarily difficult. The way you came in is the only way out, and exiting requires the ability to fly. Jay!" There were several cavities, like the one in which Audrey was jailed, running down the length of the cavern. A long-haired, muscular man appeared from one of the closer ones, his eyebrows raised in question. "This is Prince Benjamin Florian of Auradon." Her tone was unnecessarily sarcastic. "He will be staying with us for some time. Find a place for him." The woman walked away, heading for the farthest reaches of the cave without a second look back - or she would have seen Ben's inability to take his eyes off of her.

The man named Jay checked Ben over, and then called, "It's safe!" Two more people, a woman and a man slightly younger than Ben, emerged from the same nook. This second man had a shock of white hair, and Ben recognized him as the driver of the carriage from the description given by Audrey's maid.

"Are you all prisoners as well?" inquired Ben, knowing at least one of them probably was not.

Audrey scowled. "They are her lackeys. _Servants_."

This seemed to incense the woman in particular, but her expression quickly settled into a dangerous smile. "You should be careful with your words, dear. Mal may want you alive, but that hardly means you need to be in one piece."

Audrey backed away from the bars, but Ben stepped in front of her cell. "Madame, I must ask you to refrain from threatening the Lady Audrey. Anyone who wishes to harm her may only do so after dispatching me."

The glittering eyes of the dark-haired woman turned on him. "Madame? How polite. It will be a nice change to have a man of class here." The two men exchanged exasperated looks, but she didn't notice and approached Ben. Her hips swayed so much more than the average person's that even Ben noticed. She was rather pretty, which he would have realized right away had he not just been in the presence of beauty incarnate. "Lady Evie will do." She held out her hand to him.

"You are no lady!" hissed Audrey, pressed up against the wooden poles again. "You are a _harlot!"_

Jay was at the cell in a split second, hoisting one of the bars so it came loose from its socket and throwing it aside. Audrey shrieked as he stepped inside her cell, eyes burning with menace.

"Stop!" cried Ben, ignoring Evie's hand and slipping inside the cell as well. "Wait! Please!"

"Jay," called Evie, "leave her. It is jealousy that causes her to speak this way, which I find rather flattering."

Jay stopped advancing, much to Ben's relief. Audrey cowered against the wall of the cave.

"And I assure you, I _am_ a lady. My mother was royalty."

This seemed more for Ben's benefit than Audrey's, but the Auradonian woman was already opening her mouth to argue. Ben threw her a pleading glance. "Consider our situation before you speak, Audrey," he interjected before another rude comment manifested. "You will gain nothing by insulting our captors."

"Well. It seems at least one of you nobles has a trace amount of sense," muttered Jay. He walked out of the cell and motioned to Ben. "Come. There are extra rooms you may choose from. Hardly the luxury you are used to, but they suffice."

Ben followed and beckoned for Audrey, but she resolutely shook her head. "I will not live amongst these criminals."

"Audrey - "

"She has been saying that since she arrived." The last of the 'lackeys,' the young man, finally spoke up. "This cell was originally for chickens, to keep them from running about, but it appeals to the lady's sense of victimhood."

Jay snorted. Ben looked at Audrey incredulously. The cell did indeed have a few feathers strewn about, and was otherwise bare except for a waste bucket in the corner. "Surely you are not serious."

"I will not have my rescuers come only to see me fraternizing with these heathens!" Audrey declared heatedly.

Ben resisted the urge to use the word 'stupidity.' "Audrey, you are only prolonging your discomfort. They are offering - "

"I am a Lady of Auradon," she interrupted, "and I am a prisoner here, not a guest. I will not be lulled into a false sense of security. You would best do the same, _Prince_ Benjamin."

Jay glanced at Ben with amusement. "It appears your wife would like you to stay with her."

The prince reddened. "She is not yet my wife...and that would be improper." Too embarrassed to look Audrey in the eye, he told her, "I intend to find out what the dragon wants with Lord Stefan. Stay here if you must, but that does not appear to me to be the most useful course of action." Her horrified expression demonstrated how unexpected his decision was. Ben focused on the younger man. "I do not yet know your name."

"Carlos," he answered cheerfully. "That is Jay, and you have met Evie, and the terrifying one is Mal. Welcome to our home, or dungeon, whichever pleases you. Shall we take you to your magnificently furnished lodgings?"

"Ah...yes." He met Audrey's gaze only to find that she was attempting to bore holes in his head with her glare. "I will return when I know more." Then he followed Carlos and the others down the cave, peering inside each recess as they passed.

Jay's 'room' was covered in rugs - intricate ones, with patterns not generally found in Auradon. Carlos's contained a variety of half-finished contraptions. Evie had been graced with one of Jay's unique carpets, but otherwise her room looked rather like a seamstress's shop. Her current dress appeared professionally made - a deep blue fabric adorned with silver embroidery around the waist - but the other in-progress gowns in the room were of an equal quality. Mal's room was at the far end of the cavern, so they never came upon it.

A bare hollow awaited Ben, containing only a simple, low bed. "Unfortunately, this will have to do, Your Majesty," sighed Evie. "But you are not the target of Mal's revenge. If you need anything, please ask."

"Revenge?" Ben asked, intrigued. The two men scowled at Evie, who shrugged. "Has Stefan wronged her?"

"It hardly matters," Evie pointed out to her comrades. "Who will he tell?"

"Mal will not like it," Jay countered bluntly. To Ben, he said, "If you must know, ask Mal herself."

"Very well. And you? Do you seek revenge against Stefan as well? Are you also fairies?"

Carlos laughed. "This one is curious. Your friend could not care less."

"You did abduct her in a forest," Ben reminded him. "With a dragon." Carlos smiled sheepishly.

"We are none of us fairies, nor do we have anything to do with Stefan. We are indebted to Mal. We fight with her until the end," replied Jay. "Now before we tell you any more, we must confer with Mal to determine what she _does not want revealed._ " This was said quite pointedly. Evie huffed. "Make yourself comfortable. One of us will return with supper."

As they left, Ben noted, "You have not confiscated my sword."

Jay looked back, smirking. "Because even with it, you are not a threat to any of us."

* * *

True to their word, the other two sent Evie to his room with food after about an hour. Ben hadn't gone back to see Audrey, though he was free to move about the complex. Her decision was understandable, but he could not find it in himself to act the same, and the inevitability of her anger kept him away. Carlos was right: Ben's curiosity currently overpowered any other emotion. For what did Mal seek revenge on Stefan? Why, as a prisoner, was Ben being treated with relative kindness? Who were these other people, and why were they indebted to Mal? Why was an armored Prince of Auradon not seen as a threat? How long had they been living here? Where had the chickens gone?

When Evie returned, she was more than happy to converse with him now that she had received definitive guidelines on what she could talk about. She handed him a portion of what tasted like veal, possibly hunted and roasted by the dragon, and leaned against the wall. Ben got up to offer her a seat on the bed, but she declined.

"You truly are a prince. So chivalrous," she complimented. "As you can see, I live with buffoons. Well-meaning buffoons, but buffoons all the same." Her fond tone softened her harsh words.

"Jay appears to be protective of you," observed Ben.

"Yes, he is. We have known each other for some time. Mal met Jay first, and me soon thereafter. Carlos is the latest addition to our small circle."

The prince finished chewing before speaking again. "How did you come to meet Mal? If I may ask."

"You may." Evie smiled sadly. "I was very young, not yet sixteen, and close to death due to...my past. Mal found me wandering, half-mad. She was in hiding at the time - my apologies, I cannot tell you why - but she took me in and saved my life. She could not save...well, she saved my life. She and Jay both."

There was almost definitely far more to that story, but the Lady Evie had become subdued and Ben had not the heart to press her. "I see. So as Jay said, you are in her debt."

"Yes. And there is no one on this Earth with whom I would rather have my loyalties lie." There was a hint of pride with that statement. What an interesting creature Mal was, Ben thought, having convinced three people to become cave-dwellers for her of their own volition, without complaint.

"I wish to speak with her about Stefan. Will she see me?" Ben questioned.

Evie bit her lip. "I advise you not to disturb her. She comes out of her quarters occasionally. That would be the best time to approach her." Changing her demeanor suddenly, she beamed at him. "Feel free to approach _me_ at any time, however. I have not spoken to a real gentleman in years."

* * *

That night, as he slept, he dreamed. Ben had never been a vivid dreamer, and at first, all he could see was black. Then she appeared.

Mal stood a few feet away from him. Her curly purple locks fluttered in a wind he couldn't feel. Those vibrant green eyes glowed with passion, with a thirst for vengeance that starkly contrasted the impassivity of the rest of her face. She was an enigma he longed to decipher - but then she was gone.

He would never forget her face.


	3. Disturbia - Rihanna

It had been seven days since Ben and his guard had gone their separate ways. Ben wondered if they would wait for him at Stefan's castle, how long it would take them to realize he was not coming back, and if his horse was still wandering about in the forest. Captain Li would probably kill him, if he ever saw her again, after a well-deserved 'I had told you, hadn't I?' The forest would be crawling with soldiers soon enough, but it might yet be weeks before this place was discovered. Ben wished he hadn't removed Audrey's necklace from the treetops. Yes, he had written about her haphazard trail in his note, should that ever be found, but it was one less clue to their whereabouts. At the very least, he could have brought it with him instead of leaving it in a pack on the horse. It might have raised Audrey's spirits.

Now that job fell to him alone, without any of the finery that would have normally helped to win her over. He rolled out of the straw bed and walked into the wide hallway, removing a torch from the nearest sconce to light the lamp in his makeshift room. The fire was smokeless, he'd noted earlier, to keep them all from suffocating. It was one of the small magics kept the dwelling running smoothly, along with a bubbling geyser-turned-fountain outside of Evie's room that supplied fresh water, and the self-emptying waste buckets that sent their contents God knows where, and the inexplicable heat that likely contrasted greatly with the temperature outside the mountain at this altitude. Additionally, Ben found that his fatigue from the thin air was not nearly as bad inside the cave as it had been while he'd been climbing. All of this had been meticulously planned and designed to provide them with far more comfort than they should have had.

Bracing himself, Ben headed towards Audrey's cell. His fiancee was sleeping on the ground in an awkward position. "Audrey," he called softly. He did not know if anyone else was awake.

Her eyes opened, and immediately narrowed as she sat up. "What?" she snapped.

"Audrey..." Ben crouched so he was at her eye level, clutching at the bars. "I know you feel that your status as a prisoner maintains your integrity. But you must take into account how long we will be here, and how we can gain information to help your grandfather. This is not the way."

"What information?" Audrey hissed back. "This witch is clearly after his fortune or his land, and wishes to kill him for it. He is walking into a trap. How could we possibly help him?"

Ben shook his head. "The Lady Ev - " Audrey's death glare made him backpedal. "Evie mentioned it had something to do with revenge. Does that mean anything to you? Why would anyone want revenge on Lord Stefan?"

She sniffed. "He has many enemies. He is a powerful man."

"I genuinely believe that if we find out the reason, we can convince her to seek redress in another manner."

"That is because you are naive and spineless." He knew she was angry, but that was quite hurtful. "And for a cause with such a remote chance of success, you have abandoned me here."

"Audrey, I have not abandoned you. What would you rather I have done?"

"Stayed in here, with me, as a true prince would."

Ben frowned. "We are not yet married. That would call your honor into question, once we leave here. You know this."

"And if my honor was tarnished, would you refuse to marry me?" Her tone was sharp, because she knew she had him there. "Do not speak of such silly things when we are in this dire situation."

"You cannot speak of silliness when you have voluntarily locked yourself in a chicken coop," Ben pointed out, knowing as soon as the words left his lips that they were not helpful.

"How _dare_ you."

"You are smarter than this, Audrey," he tried instead. "You are making yourself into a martyr, but why? We do not know how long we will be here. Will you suffer for all that time?"

"Yes," she told him icily. "As a true _princess_ would."

Ben heard a snicker behind them, and turned to see Carlos watching the exchange in amusement. He'd been so stealthy that Ben doubted even Audrey had noticed him enter what Ben had taken to calling 'the front hall'. In his hand was a plate full of fruit, and he was currently working through a banana.

"Silence, peasant," spat Audrey. Carlos's smile disappeared.

Out of pure habit, Ben said, "Please do not use the word peasant as an insult, Audrey."

"You would police my speech at a time like this?!"

He bowed his head, regretful. "I am so sorry. I did not intend to..."

" _Argh!"_ She swiveled to face away from him. "Leave me."

In one last attempt, Ben asked, "Are you at least eating and drinking?"

"Yes."

"Will you take a blanket?"

"Why? There is such an ungodly heat in here that I can hardly stand up without feeling faint."

He ignored Carlos's renewed mirth. "Then, a pillow?"

To his surprise, she hesitated before begrudgingly replying, "...Very well."

Ben looked at Carlos, who set his plate down near the fire pit and disappeared into Evie's room. He emerged with a rather fluffy pillow that appeared much nicer than the one Ben had used the night before. They hadn't had to provide something of this quality for Audrey. Ben did not mention that, but it certainly made the situation more curious.

Carlos tried to stuff it between the bars, but Audrey crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I refuse to accept it from the likes of _him._ "

"I suppose that is fair," he answered without skipping a beat, handing the pillow to Ben. "You certainly carry a grudge."

"Do not speak to me as if I am your equal," she snarled. "You kidnapped the future Queen of Auradon, and there will be hell to pay. I will not forget your flippant attitude and lack of remorse."

Ben fed the pillow to her, while Carlos grinned, "Well, _my lady,_ what do you expect besides a flippant attitude? You were abducted more than a week ago. The exhilaration has since worn off."

"Ignore him," Ben pressed, seeing her ready to retort. "You are only providing entertainment."

"And _you_ are ruining my fun," pouted Carlos, returning to his fruit. "But I will share my breakfast regardless. Apple?"

Ben nodded and joined him at the low-burning fire pit, sitting so his back was not to Audrey. She had moved to the back of her cell and laid down with her pillow, facing away from them. They were far enough away that they could not be heard if they spoke quietly.

"May I request that you refrain from antagonizing her?" Ben found the apple surprisingly fresh. Perhaps another spell was used for preservation of food. "We are your prisoners, and we cannot force you to treat us one way or another. However, you have all been kind, which is why I ask this favor. She fears for herself and for her grandfather, and this makes many of her words and choices irrational. She is not the target of Mal's revenge either, and yet it is she who suffers, not Stefan."

Carlos shrugged. "Truth be told, it is more out of boredom than anything else that I mock her. But you are correct. She is an innocent, however irritating." He rolled his eyes. "The carriage ride here was rather taxing. I almost think we did that maid a favor with the sleeping spell." He changed his voice to a much higher pitch. "'At my wedding dinner, we will have porcelain plates rimmed with gold. I do not want fully golden plates, as they are gaudy and heavy. The serving trays may be entirely gold, however - we will only have servants who are strong enough to hold them with one hand. And the food will be served on long tables made from the finest mahogany, which will replace the current tables in the dining hall. Those are far too drab for the castle of a queen."

In spite of himself, the corner of Ben's mouth twitched. "She is...excited about getting married."

"No, Your Highness, she is excited about having a wedding. I heard no mention of...well..."

"Of me," Ben finished. "It was arranged long ago. We are quite used to each other."

Carlos snorted. "Good luck."

After finishing the apple, Ben decided to act on the plan he'd told Audrey. Mal had not made an appearance since dismissing him the day before, and he had no idea how long it would be before she chose to leave her room again. He traversed the length of the cave, moving slowly and quietly as he approached the far end. If she was sleeping - well, there was some saying about sleeping dragons being rather cross with those who woke them.

When he was almost upon the entrance, he heard voices. Evie was there, speaking to Mal: "...he could help."

"He would not help us."

"You do not know. You should tell him."

"Do you truly think that any one of them would turn against their own?"

"It has happened before." This was said much softer than the rest of the conversation.

Mal sighed loudly. "That was a different situation, Evie. Your mother was not right in the head."

"Neither can Stefan be, after what he has done. He only hides it better." There was a pause. "His crimes are far worse than my mother's. There is a chance - "

"There is no chance," Mal replied tersely. "Stefan will deny and deny again. No one will believe my word over his. Especially not a prince we are holding captive."

Ben had been inching closer and closer, intrigued by the conversation and only slightly ashamed of his eavesdropping. At this last statement, though, he stepped inside and piped up, "There is no harm in trying."

Mal and Evie had been conversing close to the entrance, and at the unexpected noise both of them had jumped immediately into action, drawing hidden daggers and pressing them to various vital parts of his body, fierce expressions on their faces.

Ben's eyes went wide and he froze, afraid to even move a millimeter. "Good lord." It came out slightly squeakier than intended.

Realizing who it was, Evie relaxed and prodded Mal, who finally dropped her blade as well. The fairy still glared at him, her eyes glowing. "Were you not told to leave me be?"

"Ah, yes." Ben's eyes flickered between her and Evie. "But I have many questions, and I am hoping you will answer them, or at least allow someone else to do so."

Evie gently nudged the other woman. "He is right. There is no harm in trying. If he does not agree with you, he still poses no threat."

"You," Mal hissed at her, "need not defend a stranger against me."

"Mal!" admonished Evie. "Not everyone is trying to betray you. I defend his usefulness to you, not my own personal preference." She looked disappointed, and Mal backed off, contrite. "I think that he is different. I have spent enough time with him to read him."

Ben frowned. "Read me?"

Evie hushed him with a glance. "You do not need to make a decision today. But with every passing moment, Stefan gets closer - "

"And I am ready for him. I have no need of anyone else."

"Do not lie. There is a flaw in your plan, one you cannot live with." Evie turned to leave, and gave Ben a little push towards Mal. "Use him."

She left them alone. This close, Mal appeared no less beautiful, no less dangerous. Ben forced himself to focus on the situation at hand. "You have no reason to trust me, and I have no reason to trust you. You know, however, that I wish to leave this place without bloodshed, bring Audrey home, and save Stefan from whatever fate you have planned for him." Mal listened without interrupting, with a small crease in her brow. "As Lady Evie said, telling me your motivations cannot harm you, but there is a chance we can come to a more agreeable solution."

"The only solution agreeable to me is Stefan's death." She raised an eyebrow. "Do you still wish to negotiate, prince?"

Ben would not go down without a fight. "What has he done to you?" he asked gently. "What drives a fairy, who can turn into a dragon at will, to go to such lengths to kill a single man? Because the thought has surely crossed your mind as well, that if you wished to set fire to all of his lands and burn his castle from the inside out, no one would be able to stop you. You are sparing the innocent."

A flash of something resembling despair crossed her face before she turned her back on him. "You ask too many questions, Benjamin." He saw it for what it was - vulnerability. The almighty dragon would not tell him because it would mean showing weakness. He knew this strategy well - he'd seen it often enough in trials and councils and war rooms.

"Ben," he told her, dropping the subject. If she intended to hide her fragility behind a cold, untouchable exterior, he would not bring out the truth by interrogating her. It would take kindness and patience; two virtues, Ben felt, that he possessed in at least a moderate quantity. "Just Ben."

Mal walked further into her room. Between them, a line of purple fire formed on the ground. The flames leaped up to become a wall, forcing Ben back. They obscured his view of the interior of this cavity, and the heat compelled him to move farther away. She was done talking.

* * *

Ben took some time to explore the rest of the complex. A nook near Mal's room contained a disorganized accumulation of cloaks, boxes, pots, and other such necessities that had no place elsewhere. Another extensive room housed the inhabitants' food supply. Fruits and vegetables filled bowls along one wall. Meats hung from the low ceiling. Cheeses aged in a corner. Among casks of wine and jugs of water, Ben saw Jay lying on the ground, a half-empty bottle of rum in his hand.

"Jay?" The prince ran towards him, preparing to check for injuries. Jay, however, blearily opened his eyes.

"Prince Ben, Your Highness, sir," he slurred. "To what do I owe the honor of your company?"

Ben frowned and helped him into a sitting position. "You are quite inebriated for such an early hour."

Jay shrugged, taking another swig. "I can never tell what time of day it is in here. Do you know when I last saw the outside world?" He was swaying where he sat, so Ben was afraid to let go of him. "More than two weeks ago."

That was quite a long time to be stuck, essentially, underground. "Let me take you to your room, so that you may lie comfortably in a bed. Can you stand?" Jay could not, not without much of his weight being supported by Ben. The two stumbled towards Jay's room, seen by no one. Perhaps Carlos and Evie were in another conference with Mal.

Ben eased Jay down onto the bed, where the other man immediately slumped with a sigh. He had not let go of the bottle, and offered some to Ben. "Would you like a drink? It makes it easier."

"Makes what easier?"

"This." Jay waved his free hand about wildly, and then dropped it, sighing. "Never feeling the sun."

The prince was beginning to understand. "If you were to tell Mal, I am sure she would immediately arrange for an excursion - "

"No," said Jay vehemently. "She should not have to risk being seen by Stefan's men for me...only God knows how close they are." He appeared completely lucid for a single second. "You will not tell her. Nor will you tell Carlos or Evie."

Ben found a soft cushion to sit on and pulled it closer to Jay's bed. "You have my word. However, I would like to remain with you until you have sobered, and prevent you from drinking much more. May I?" Jay hesitated, but then resignedly handed his drink over. Ben set it down behind him. "Is there anything I can do to ease your mind?"

The taller man was silent awhile, staring at the ceiling. Then his eyes closed, and Ben thought he had perhaps fallen asleep. They opened again, unfocused. "My father was a djinn. Terrible life, that. I hardly blame him for what happened. Djinn are bound to an object, you know - forever. He found a way to escape that cursed existence, but it required a replacement." His hands balled into fists. "Fourteen months I spent in his lamp. And I am only half djinn - I could not come in or out at will. I could not bring in anything from the world outside. I had no need for food, no need for sleep. Fourteen months I spent in an empty room, with no way out, and no way to pass the time..."

Ben's jaw dropped in horror. He could only imagine - that level of deprivation would be more than enough to drive a man mad. "How...how did you escape?"

A small smile twisted Jay's lips. "I was very lucky. A vengeful fairy sought a magic lamp, knowing the djinn inside could grant her three wishes that she would use to kill the man who murdered her mother - " Jay stopped, eyes widening at his mistake. Ben wondered if he could get away with pretending not to notice, though this new piece of information sent his head spinning.

"Mal freed you?"

"Inadvertently." He licked his lips, eyes darting side to side as if anticipating a catastrophe. "She realized quickly that I did not have the magical abilities of my father. I must have looked extremely pathetic, though - I was only twelve at the time. She took pity on me. Researched and researched until she found a way to free me of the curse. But some days I am still there..." He pointed in the general direction of the front hall. "Some days, I think, the entrance reminds me of the stem of an oil lamp, seen from the inside..."

Ben got up quickly, unable to take anymore. "You must leave this cave, Jay."

" _No._ " He scowled. "She has waited so long for this plan's fruition. I, too, can wait."

The prince was at a loss. "What will you do? Drown yourself in drink?"

"That is my current strategy."

"That is not a good strategy," Ben advised him. "Here, you do have ways to pass the time. You are not alone."

"Yes," mumbled Jay thoughtfully. "Most days, that is enough."

Ben sat back down, looking at his feet so Jay could not see the way this story affected him. Did Mal know how much this existence tortured her friend? Did she care? Ben wondered what he would do in this situation. Memories of a time without human contact, without sunlight, without anything but his own mind for company...he wanted to scream. The walls began closing in on him, until he shook himself out of it. There had to be a way to rid Jay of the frustration of being trapped again that did not involve the use of enough alcohol to poison a horse. He thought back to the previous day. "Who taught you to fight?"

Surprised at the irrelevance, Jay raised his eyebrows. "Mal."

"You told me that even with a sword, I pose no threat to the four of you," Ben explained. "Mal and Evie came very close to mortally wounding me today. It was then that I began to wonder if what you said held any truth."

Jay, Ben figured out, had not become so muscular through an enjoyment of liquor and lounging about. The half-djinn sat up in bed, his slow smile returning. "Are you challenging me to a fight, prince?"

"Once you have sobered," said Ben, unable to suppress a smile of his own. Little did Jay know, he had been trained alongside Lonnie Li, one of the most fearsome warriors in all of Auradon. "I cannot in good conscience strike down a man without his wits about him."

Jay scoffed. "I do not need wits. Only my fists. You will see."

* * *

The two of them readied themselves in the front hall - Ben with his sword, Jay still staggering. The prince took pity on the drunken man and threw his sword aside.

"Prince Ben! What are you doing?" cried Audrey, watching from behind bars. "You will need your weapon to kill him!"

"Yes, Prince Ben," Jay taunted. "How do you expect to kill me without the gold-plated sword of royal reckoning in your skinny arms?"

Ben choked down a laugh, because Audrey still looked horrified. Jay reminded him quite a bit of Captain Li, now that he thought about it. "There will be no killing today, Audrey. This is merely a test of strength."

"You are stronger than these villains, and a better fighter. You have been taught swordsmanship by the best masters in Auradon. What is there to test?"

Jay took up a clumsy fighting stance. "This is your last chance to pick up your weapon, _Your Majesty_."

Ben assumed a stance of his own. "That will not be necessary. Although I would like to know, why is it that everyone but the Lady Evie reminds me of my title with such derision?"

He did not see the first blow coming. He had wrongly assumed it would be as ataxic as all of Jay's previous movements to this point, but something about fighting turned this man into a deadly machine. The impact felt like it fractured Ben's jaw, and the prince fell to the ground. Jay grinned and answered, "Because under this mountain, Mal is queen."

Biting back a groan the way Audrey refused to bite back her shrieks, Ben stood back up and took a shot at an opening in Jay's defense. His fist landed true - but bounced off the other man's chest as though he had thrown a pebble. Jay's next blow landed just under Ben's ribs, hooking upward and knocking the breath out of him.

 _This was a mistake._

As the third hit landed on his shoulder joint, nearly dislocating it, the other three skidded into the room, drawn by Audrey's screams.

" _Jay, STOP!_ " Mal thundered, her eyes glowing a bright green. Her hands, too, had erupted in lavender flames. Evie had covered her mouth in horror, and Carlos had grabbed Mal's arm - whether to hold her back or because he was terrified, Ben had no idea.

Jay dropped his fists immediately, stumbling away from Ben. "Mal...it was all in jest..."

Massaging his shoulder, Ben agreed. "I foolishly challenged him. This is my comeuppance."

Mal ignored him, her expression suddenly worried. "You have been drinking."

Jay shrugged. "Only a little."

She whirled on Ben, demanding, "How much did he drink?"

"I do not know," the prince said honestly. He had seen half a bottle, but a man of Jay's stature and build might have been able to put away more. He refrained from saying anything else, realizing this conversation had happened before and it was not his place to come in between.

"I am fine, Mal," said the drunken man nonchalantly. "Our resident prince happily provided a distraction."

She looked between Ben and Jay, her anger returning. "I can provide for my own. I do not require your help!" she snapped at the injured prince, who frowned but said nothing. "And you - you should have come to me. You do not hurt him. You do not hurt either of them. Understood?" Jay nodded, ashamed. "We are leaving. Evie, assess the damage."

Purple smoke rose around her, and Evie and Carlos moved a safe distance away. Behind the smokescreen, the silhouette of Mal grew and grew, sprouting a tail and wings and a snout. The dragon lumbered through the opaque cloud, snapping at Jay. Ben, close enough to see each individual tooth, felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. Audrey yelped.

"No!" Jay shouted. "I will not - "

In a manner probably similar to the one in which she captured Audrey, Mal scooped Jay up with one of her claws and began to beat her membranous wings. As they left the ground, dust and debris flew into the air and forced Ben to cover his eyes. Still, he watched, knowing he would never again see something as magnificent as a dragon taking flight.

When the sound of Jay's vehement protests died down, Evie and Carlos somberly approached Ben. The prince grimaced, reminded of the pitiful, painful outcome of his battle. "What on Earth possessed you to fight Jay?" Evie murmured, turning Ben's head to the side to inspect his jaw. It already felt swollen.

"Arrogance," the prince replied, wincing.

Evie sighed. "Mal will fix you up, once she returns. You poor soul." Behind her, Audrey was fuming.

"My grandfather will be told of this abuse!" she vowed. "That brute will be flogged for this beating!"

"It was not supposed to be a beating, Audrey," said Ben, humiliated. In fact, the odds had been in Ben's favor. Captain Li would laugh at this defeat, once she had finished battering him as well. He gingerly sat on the ground, and then chuckled. "Are you all so skilled in combat?"

"Jay is the best," Carlos informed him. "You did not choose your opponent wisely."

"Clearly." Ben reassured Evie, who still seemed worried, "I have experienced far worse, though this is admittedly unpleasant."

"Unpleasant, he says." Carlos laughed as well. "Imagine being pitted against that ogre repeatedly for _learning_ purposes." Evie smiled a little.

Ben's mind turned to a more serious topic. "She had to know what this confinement would do to him."

Evie gave him a sharp look. "She did. I cannot count the number of times he promised he could handle himself. He overestimated his capability."

The sound of wings alerted them to Mal's arrival. Audrey pressed herself to the back of the cell again. As soon as the dragon alighted, she began to transform back into a woman.

"He will remain outside for a few days, and return on his own," the fairy muttered upon Evie's questioning glance. "Stand up, prince."

Ben did as he was told, expecting another berating. Instead, Mal appeared almost guilty as she stepped closer and examined his face. "I know you can take care of him, Mal. I was only trying to help," he murmured.

She nodded and gently rested the tips of her fingers on his jaw. A tingle went through his skin. At first, Ben thought it was simply the pleasure of being touched by her, but then he realized it was magic as the pain began to fade. She brushed over the healed skin, probably hearing his heart pounding frantically in his chest. "Where else?" Mal asked, equally as soft.

He pointed to his shoulder and to his flank. Mal jerked her head up, and with some hesitation, Ben pulled his tunic over his head. The bruises stood out angrily on his torso. She pressed her hand to his shoulder first, and then when that was done, to his stomach. His abdomen involuntarily guarded at the contact. She locked gazes with him, expecting to see pain, and averted her eyes when she realized that was not the case. Ben could not do the same. A barely visible blush materialized on her cheeks.

Later, he thought, it did not make much sense. The way Evie had so confidently told him Mal would heal his injuries, the fairy had clearly done this for all of them numerous times. Why become shy when Ben was the patient?

After he had donned his tunic again and Mal had left with her two associates in tow, Ben carefully approached a seething Audrey.

"You would let her touch you that way?" His betrothed's voice was low, betrayal in every word.

"She treated my wounds..." They both heard his voice falter. He knew he was in the wrong. He had enjoyed it. "I should not have let her."

"If only your foresight was as noble as your hindsight," she sneered. Ben deserved it. Still, there was another reason he had come to speak to her.

"I am truly sorry." That was not going to be enough. "However, I learned something that may be useful. Jay mentioned that Lord Stefan murdered Mal's mother."

Audrey gaped. "That is preposterous! To suggest that my grandfather - perhaps he ordered her execution for similar witchcraft. She could have learned this heinous lifestyle from her parents. And she has the gall to call that murder!"

Obviously this had taken Audrey by surprise as well, so she had no revelations to add. Ben tried once again to convince her to leave the chicken coop, and once again, she refused.

* * *

That night, he dreamed of her again. She stood at the bank of a beautiful lake, in a gossamer white shift that rustled in the wind. Her bare feet tested the waters. Ben came closer, mesmerized at the sight. Mal considered him, like a doe assessing the danger of an approaching hunter.

Ben reached out to stroke her cheek. She let him, just for a moment, before pulling away and running off. " _Wait! Please!"_ He felt his heart breaking.

When he woke, he knew. He had to leave, or else risk feeling this way forever.


	4. Chandelier - Sia

Evie had woken Ben the next morning, knocking on the wall that bordered the opening into his room. At least, Ben assumed it was morning. There was no way of marking time in this cave.

They had breakfast - Evie nibbled on some bread and butter while Ben fussed over Audrey. She was starting to refuse food as well. It had been nearly two weeks since she'd had a bath. Her dress was dirty and ripped at the hem, her hair matted, her remaining jewelry ripped off and flung around the cell in various fits of anger. Ben worried deeply that Jay's condition had begun to manifest in his fiancee. He asked for Evie's help in dislodging the removable bar of the coop, and stepped inside. Audrey crossed her arms, glaring at him with accusing eyes, but she did not back away.

"What is it you want?"

"To take care of you," Ben insisted. "You did not witness the worst of Jay's predicament. You will go mad if you continue to remain in one small room."

"I fail to see how that matters to you." She inclined her head suspiciously. "You have nearly become one of them."

Audrey's determination, fueled by indignation, had not yet faltered. Ben could not help but admire that. Some would say she was stubborn, but this was a strength of mind he knew he did not possess. He could not fathom how she kept the insidious, creeping boredom from clawing at her sanity day in and day out. But even she was showing signs - she could not keep it up forever.

"You must eat, at the very least."

"Spare me your factitious concern, and return to catering to the whims of the woman with the equally factitious title."

Evie had been waiting for him to finish his fruitless attempts to reason with Audrey. She motioned for him to follow her, and led him to her room.

Several new dresses had taken the place of those that Ben had seen not two days before. He noticed a large cabinet on one wall, likely for the storage of all of her creations. How many had she created, while passing the time in this mountain?

She pulled two chairs together, despite his insistence that he would do it, and sat down on one of them. "Thank you for looking after Jay. You did not need to help him. You owe him nothing."

"Will he be alright?"

"I think a few days out of doors will do him good. He and Mal both enjoy pretending that they have no weaknesses." She cocked her head. "And yet you, a stranger with nothing to gain, were able to convince him to share his troubles and offer some relief."

"He had been drinking quite heavily," Ben pointed out. Yet, something in her tone encouraged him to ask, "When you told Mal you were able to 'read me', what did you mean?"

She smiled. "It is a skill I developed long ago, knowing the minds of men. For example, I know you are very taken with her."

Ben felt heat rising to his face. "I...it is...ah, I do not - "

"You need not be so afraid, I will not speak of it to anyone." Her amusement was obvious. "Frankly, though, I am sure she already knows. The way you look at her is quite telling."

Regaining control of his tongue, Ben admitted, "She is beautiful. But I am fortunate to be engaged to one of the fairest maidens in Auradon, and another woman's beauty is not a matter that a betrothed man should dwell on."

"There is truth to that," she replied vaguely. "And truth is something you value highly, is it not? That, and justice, and fairness." She had moved on, her demeanor much more serious. "I have heard snippets of gossip on my rare forays into a marketplace but I now know them to be true. Prince Benjamin, you are an honest monarch and a sincere man. Jay, unconsciously, may have felt the same when he disclosed the details of his history. You may object," she interjected when Ben began to humbly protest, "but I wonder how much rum would be needed to prompt Jay to tell his tale to the Lady Audrey?"

"She is rightfully angry, however. She has been taken hostage."

"As have you. Yet you are aware that there are two sides to every story." Despite making her point, Evie appeared subdued. "Mal has suffered horrors the likes of which the rest of us cannot imagine, despite the tragedy in our own pasts."

Evie was right. He could only be sincere, despite knowing he should not divulge what he knew. "Jay accidentally mentioned that Stefan murdered her mother."

Instead of cursing Jay, she only seemed more troubled. "That was only the beginning." She leaned forward and touched his hand. "Find out from her. She will tell you, eventually. And then you will understand." Straightening, she continued, "Mal is convinced that these events have blackened her heart, but I am not so sure. I do not want to see her become anything like that madman Stefan. That is why I ask you for your help. There is still time to save her."

"Save her?" Ben asked uncertainly. "Abducting a lady of the court is not a crime easily written off."

"No, that was not my intended meaning. I care not for what judgment she will receive. I wish for your help in saving her _soul._ "

Ben could hear Audrey's voice in his head. _Save the soul of someone who plots revenge, kidnapping, murder?_ Though, if the allegations concerning her mother were true, Ben could understand Mal's desire to kill Stefan. Still, Evie sensed his doubt.

She smiled sadly. "I trust you, Prince Benjamin, and I trust that you will begin to see her differently the longer you know her. However, I am worried that your acquaintance will be cut short before long, and that is why I will tell you this - because it is my story, and it is no betrayal to her if I share it."

After Jay, Ben was not sure he wanted to hear another calamitous memoir, but he respectfully listened anyway.

"Though your betrothed believes otherwise, my mother was royalty once, in a kingdom far from here. She was dethroned by her dissatisfied people, who rose up against her. We were forced to give up everything, which broke something inside of her - she was never the same. She decided that my marriage was the only way to reclaim her rightful place.

"When I was sixteen, she was able to negotiate such an arrangement with a minor lord from a nearby kingdom. He was an unremarkable, older gentleman. I should mention that at this age, I was at my prime, and took great pride in my beauty. That, along with my royal upbringing, was enough to convince him to marry me.

"But my mother did not know that I had met someone while we lived as commoners. He was the son of a miner...the sweetest boy I have ever known." Her voice shook briefly. "I loved him with all my heart. We made plans for our future together, where we would open a tailoring shop and live above it. With him, I no longer cared about the loss of our castle, our riches, our status. I was free. I was happy."

There were definitely tears in her eyes, now. "Lady Evie, please. This is difficult for you to recount; we should speak of something else."

"No. No, I can finish. When this lord made his agreement with my mother, my love and I planned to elope. We were caught, and...my mother..." Evie wiped at her reddened eyes. "My mother held a knife to my throat, and forced him to drink poison to save my life. She made me watch while he died." She paused for a long time, while Ben's heart sank. He could see it happening. An old woman letting go of a young Evie, who rushed over to her sweetheart as he fell to the floor, writhing and frothing at the mouth, dying in her arms..."I do not remember anything of the following days, except the overwhelming grief and guilt. She told me that if I did not marry the lord, his death would have been in vain.

"But before the wedding, my mother began to notice I had been putting on weight...she thought I was eating to cope with the loss. She starved me, to no avail. I collapsed in a meeting with the lord and his sister. A physician told everyone present that I was pregnant."

Ben dreaded hearing any more; he knew how this story ended. There was no child in the cave with them.

"Naturally, the lord wanted nothing to do with me. My mother was surprisingly calm. She told me that she would have the baby cut out of me, and then she would send me to work on the streets, as that was all I was good for. I was desperate. I ran off, taking what was left of the poison with me. Jay found me wandering in the woods, stark-raving mad, half-dead. He brought me back to where he and Mal were hiding at the time. She saved my life. She could not save the baby."

He buried his head in his hands, only just then realizing he had developed a tremor. Evie, though, seemed to get stronger as the worst part had passed. "She stayed by my side every minute of every day. I was in so much pain. I alternated between blaming her for not letting me die and begging her to kill me - and those were my lucid moments. She was so...meticulous. I still remember the routine that carried on for almost a year. She would wake me up, have Jay help her carry me to the bath. She would bathe me - after the baby passed, she was afraid the miscarriage sickness would take its place. She fed me, patiently, because I did not want to eat. She made me drink a glass of water every hour. As soon as the pain began to subside, she walked with me every day after lunch, insisting even when I protested. Then she would tell me stories...lovely stories, about a fantasy place where such cruel things did not happen. She would talk until I went to sleep again. She never raised her voice with me, not once. She never let Jay show me how frustrated he was with me. She cared for me more than my mother ever did.

"So one night, I left. I returned to the village where my mother was still residing - poorer than she had ever been, because she refused to work. I found her, and I killed her. She took my love and my child away from me...I thought she deserved it.

"And she did. But murder does not sit well on the mind. I returned to Mal, hands still bloodied. She did not ask any questions, though Jay was apoplectic. She cleaned me off and told me stories to help me sleep, just like every other night. I could not sleep. My mother's spirit was there with me, in that room. I spent the night shaking in terror, and Mal simply stayed next to me, holding my hand. All she said was _I understand, Evie._ And that was all she ever said on the subject."

For a nearly a full minute, neither of them said a word. Ben had felt more than one tear run down his cheek. He could hardly take it. In fact, he could not reconcile the girl in the story with the woman who sat before him. He had seen the Lady Evie as saucy, flirtatious, and friendly - not nearly as despondent and hopeless as he would have expected, after hearing this. How had she learned to cope with the horrible fate that befell her?

And then he grasped the significance of the tale. Mal. Mal was the reason that Evie had pulled through. Evie was afraid that whatever Mal's plan was, it clashed with character of the person who saved her life, and so a new character would emerge, a terrible one. She was afraid her friend would be lost forever.

"Do not let her go through with it," she finally murmured. "We have all tried, in our own way, but we are helpless to solve her problem with any other method. You are not. Please save her...because I know, first hand, what happens to those who kill. That is a part of my humanity I will never regain."

Possibly because of his general shock, Ben idly wondered if he should be scared to be alone with a murderess who claimed she was missing part of her humanity. Then another thought occurred to him - earlier, Evie had said that Mal had gone through more suffering than anything the three of them had experienced. What could possibly be _worse_?

* * *

It took Ben at least an hour to recuperate. For half that time, Evie told him about her work, and how Jay used to sell her dresses at pop-up stalls in some of the bigger towns they had passed through - they sold for much less than the professional stitching was worth, but it was enough to buy more fabric and a few other essentials they could not forage or fashion out of the environment around them.

Then he went to be alone for some time, mulling over everything he had just heard. He sat on his bed, resting his elbows on his knees, and just stared at the ground. How had both Jay and Evie had parents who would torture their own children? This was hardly a time to contemplate the plight of all the abused children in the world, but Ben could not help it. He had been raised by two parents who doted on him, who had been shining examples of the kind of adult he had wished to become. His father, Adam - a merciful ruler who admired discipline and hard work. His mother, Belle - intelligent and kind, instilling in Ben the virtues that he considered to be of paramount importance to this day. Who would he be without them? And how could he use his place of power to help those who had no one?

The way Evie had spoken about Mal had a curious implication. She had mentioned Mal mothering her during her darkest hours - but Mal appeared to be younger than Evie by at least a few years. If he estimated that Evie was twenty five, that would put those events about nine years ago - at which time Mal would not have crossed fifteen. How could a young child handle that situation so well? And why would Evie look up to her, instead of seeing her as an equal?

Nevertheless, these were the unlucky ones Ben needed to support, somehow, in his duty as a prince. And through Evie, they had made their wishes clear - _save her._

When he was ready, Ben walked down the length of the complex to Mal's room. Peeking inside, he was surprised to see grass covering the ground - that certainly had not been there before. Exotic flowers dotted the area he could see. A tree had sprouted up overnight as well, tall enough that it was cut off from Ben's view. Impossibly, sunlight filtered into the room, and a quiet whippoorwill cooed from an unseen location.

Carrying his confusion on the tip of his tongue, Ben knocked loudly on the wall nearest him. All of a sudden, the greenery vanished in a puff of purple smoke. An illusion. Mal came into view, less than pleased to see him.

"What?"

"I wish to speak with you."

"I had thought that after our previous conversation you would understand that I prefer to be left alone. Perhaps I need to erect a permanent barrier to keep you away?"

"Perhaps," Ben replied evenly. "But until that time..."

She snorted. "You are incorrigibly persistent."

Ben sensed some of her hostility lift, and smiled. "Two days and already incorrigible?" The fairy rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "May I enter?"

"Does anyone ever deny you anything, Prince?"

He took that as a yes, and stepped inside. "Ben will do. As Jay told me, you are queen under this mountain. I am no one."

Instead of scoffing, Mal replied softly, "He should not have said that." She did not sound like she was afraid of offending him, but instead like this was another piece of information she wished to keep hidden. Ben was trying to decipher some hidden meaning before Evie's words came back to him - _the way you look at her is telling._ He averted his eyes, choosing to examine her living quarters.

"The other three have all decorated their rooms in one way or another," he noted. "But yours is nearly as bare as the one I am using."

"I do not need decoration."

"No. You have magic." Curious, he forgot to avoid her gaze. "The scene you created before I came - the vegetation was nothing I have ever seen. Somewhere from your travels?"

She shook her head, sadness blanketing her. "It was home."

In that moment, she appeared more fragile than Ben could have ever imagined her. His heart ached. "Where is it, your home?" he inquired gently.

"Gone." She did not elaborate, instead choosing to drink water from a stand near her bed. She gestured at a chair, and he sat in it. "I...apologize. For yesterday. For not stopping Jay before he hurt you, and for berating you when you tried to help him."

"I appreciate your apology, but it is not necessary - not to me, at least. Though I am sure you have made your peace with Jay also." Her regret manifested as a slight clenching of her jaw. "Lady Evie also shared her story with me. I am sure Carlos's tale is just as harrowing. If not for you..." Mal waited, but Ben assumed she could finish that sentence for herself. "Why dedicate so much time and effort to aiding them?"

"They had no one." Her response was immediate, and exactly the answer Ben would have given.

"And you thought, who else, if not you?" he finished for her.

Their eyes met, and an almost visible spark of understanding passed between them.

Mal turned away from him, absentmindedly running her finger around the edge of her glass. "There were people who were kind to me, when I needed it most. The only way I can repay them is to make the life they have given me worth something."

"Your life is already worth something, Mal. Every person has worth...a past and a future, hopes and dreams, vices and virtues. I believe that you know this. That is why you paid that kindness forward. That is why you did not fault Evie for killing her mother, and that is why you will not fault yourself for killing Stefan."

"Her mother _was not innocent_! _Stefan_ is not innocent!" she exclaimed, her eyes blazing.

"Is anyone?" wondered Ben. "Every person is - "

"He is not a person. He is a monster. You know nothing of his crimes."

Ben stood up. "I know he killed your mother."

Dead silence. He did not know if Mal would break down in tears or slash his throat, though he leaned toward the latter. She stood stock still. "You..." she finally whispered, "...are a snake."

"Pardon?"

Her voice gained in volume and intensity. "You have won them all over with your charming smile and your feigned concern, but I have not forgotten that you are a prisoner here, and that the woman you love has suffered at my hands. I have not forgotten the reasons for your questions. I know better than to trust a man who aspires to be king. _You will trick them no longer._ "

Mal's accusation almost felt like a stab wound. At least when Audrey had called him spineless and naive, she had had some basis to exaggerate upon. This was an entirely mistaken assessment of his character. It actually took him a few seconds to overcome the offense and see beyond it.

"You are correct," he said softly, pityingly. "You have made me your enemy. I have every reason to sabotage you. But you forget, that just as I know nothing about you, you know nothing about me. The mistrust and paranoia you possess comes from a place of doubt and fear, not one of truth. The truth is that I would like justice to be served, not revenge. The truth is that killing Stefan is a crime, not a noble deed for which your mother's spirit will thank you. The truth is that though Jay and Evie and Carlos remain loyal to you, they deserve an existence better than this one. The truth is that..." He sighed. "...it has never been Audrey I dream of. It is you."

The implication of the last sentence flew over her head. She was trembling, contrasting the calm with which Ben had exposed everything that plagued her. Like anyone who had hidden apprehensions bottled up for years, she was unable to immediately face them head on and instead picked out the one false allegation. "I have _never_...tried to beguile you through any means, dreams included. Dream weaving is a useless, sophomoric pursuit left to the pettiest of pixies."

Ben knew he would get nothing else out of her until she realized exactly how erroneous her methods had been, now that she was forced to grapple with them. Maybe, just maybe, she would come to him after she had. He turned to leave, replying, "That may be. But you haunt them all the same."

* * *

He apologized to Evie for failing to get through to Mal that day, and told her some of what the fairy had said. Evie waved it away. "Thank you for trying. All is not lost, however. Mal has always been suspicious of everyone, even us. When she finally warmed to Jay, she decided it was humans she had a problem with, because he was half-djinn. Then she met me and decided it was human men. Then Carlos came along and now it is 'men with aspirations to be king', which is fairly specific." Evie shook her head. "She will grow to trust you as well, and perhaps even - eventually - realize her hatred lies only towards Stefan himself."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry to those of you to whom I promised fluff...next chapter! This time I was just like screw it, I'm gonna kill Doug. Not sure if I will do a Carlos backstory. Can't think of one. If you have ideas, I'd love to hear them. Also, if you have suggestions on how to make some of this dialogue feel less rushed, I would love to hear that too (trying to improve).**


	5. Girl On Fire - Alisha Keys

**I would rate this chapter a T+. It's a little darker than what I usually write. Also, just in case there is a question...I think it's generally accepted that Maleficent was not invited to a christening. There is only one religion (or group of religions) that I know of that does christenings...so it is implied here. But by no means am I knocking it; this story deals with a radical/fanatical subgroup and mostly relies on the idea that people can be brainwashed no matter how virtuous the source material.**

 **Also, I'm playing fast and loose with the term 'godmother', it's going to be a colloquial term. I know it's not a big deal, I just don't like inconsistencies.**

 **As for other couples, not sure yet! Will kind of have to see where the story goes with that. I am leaning towards mentioned Jonnie, though!**

 **Still accepting story ideas for Carlos!**

 **Just wanted to share, Ronan Farrow is basically a real-life Ben. 100% sure that guy could have run a country at age 16.**

* * *

As he had expected, Mal found him a few hours later. Ben had asked Carlos about his hobby of tinkering with various contraptions, and the young man had explained the mechanics of a small, simple wooden catapult created, as far as Ben could tell, for the sole purpose of flinging food at Jay. Ben had realized the utility for a larger version of such a smoothly operating weapon, and with Carlos's permission, sat in his room to take it apart for better examination.

She was so quiet, it was a few moments before Ben realized Mal was watching him. Only slightly startled, he took in her pursed lips and hunched shoulders. "Good evening," he greeted.

She gestured at the catapult. "What would you use it for?"

"Not for antagonizing Jay, I can assure you of that. I am not sure where Carlos finds the courage." The corner of her mouth twitched, but she waited. "War, I suppose. Siege. What else can it be used for?"

"Nothing else." She sighed and sat down next to him, hugging her knees to her chest. Ben put down Carlos's invention, then wished he had not. He had nothing to do with his hands except fold them in his lap, like a schoolchild. He could think of nothing to say, and especially distracting was that Mal looked as though she was bracing herself for something. After a few noiseless seconds, she placed a hand on the ground and murmured a few words in a language he did not understand.

Suddenly, cave around him faded away into a clearing. A bright blue, clear sky covered their heads. Trees surrounded them, though they were several yards away in any direction. Flowers and woodland animals dotted the landscape. Ben started, looking around him in awe. He recognized some of the wildlife from earlier that day.

"This is your home." Mal nodded.

A woman materialized from nowhere - tall, slender, with dark brown hair that reached her waist. She had pale skin and features like Mal's, save for the curvy horns growing from her head and the giant black wings sprouting from her back. A wreath of twisted twigs adorned her head, and she wore a simple black dress that reached down to her bare feet. This was Mal's mother, Ben gathered. The mother who was now dead.

"Mal!" the woman called. "Come here. The trees tell me your father is near."

From where Mal sat, a small girl with purple hair emerged and bounded towards the woman. "Papa? Papa is coming today?" She could not have been more than four or five. Ben could only see the back of her head, but she exuded energy and excitement, like most children.

"Yes, beastie," her mother teased, picking up the young Mal. Their scenery zoomed in to focus on the pair. "Shall we show him that lovely spell you have been practicing?"

" _Yes!"_ To prove her prowess, young Mal made a fist. When she opened it, a flower had bloomed in her palm. As her mother cooed praises, the girl let the flower drop to the ground and said uncertainly, "Will he be angry this time, mama?"

A flash of anger made a brief appearance in her mother's expression. Then a comforting smile took over. "It is not you he is angry with, beastie. Never you."

From the trees nearby, a man stepped into view. He was decades younger, with brown hair instead of white, and softer lines about his face, but Ben had no trouble recognizing him. Stefan.

" _Papa!"_

Ben gasped. Stefan was Mal's _father_? That was impossible. He was so young here - perhaps in his twenties. That would put Mal well into her fifties...it made no sense.

"I will speak with you alone, Maleficent." The Stefan in this vision hardly appeared as harsh and unyielding as Ben knew him to be. He was nervous, suspicious, uncomfortable - he looked over his shoulder at least twice in the first thirty seconds after arriving. Though the little girl held out her arms to him, Stefan ignored her. "Send the girl away."

Mal's mother frowned. She had sensed something was wrong from the moment she had seen him. He was getting more agitated by the second. "'The girl'? Stefan, this is your daughter. She has been waiting - "

" _Send her away._ " There was the harsh tone Ben knew. For a moment, all of his nervous tics ceased. Maleficent flinched, and even Mal dropped her hands.

"But Papa...I have a spell to show you...I can make a flower..."

Maleficent put her down. "Mal, go practice for a few moments. We will show him later."

Mal partially obeyed. She ambled into the forest, but then hid behind a tree to eavesdrop on her parents.

"What is the meaning of this, Stefan? You sneak here like a criminal once a month, nay, even less, and she waits and waits to see you - "

" _Silence_ , fairy!"

That stopped Maleficent mid-sentence. When she spoke again, her voice was cold. "So you truly are one of them now, it seems."

His voice sounded like a stranger version of the one Ben knew. It was as though he was taking to himself, softly, but at any moment he could explode. This was a man who had not known peace in a very long time. "I have realized my mistake. What I have done will earn me eternal damnation if I do not repent. You are not a creature of God. And with you, I have created that... _abomination -_ "

A loud _thwack_ sounded when Maleficent slapped the man. The younger Mal covered her mouth, but did not leave her hiding place. "You disgusting coward! You dare speak of your daughter this way? And of the woman you claimed to love, once upon a time? I have watched you turn into a sniveling fool at the feet of your so-called religion, but all the while I refused to believe that the boy who saw so much wonder in my world would become the wretched man in front of me!"

"You would not understand!" He ranted like a madman, alternating between stalwart conviction and sudden doubt. "You are a demon, and I have found God. Your sinister magics and seductive temptation will blind me no longer. I see you for what you are! Yes, yes, I do..."

"Then you see me as a queen thankful she adhered to the way of the Fae and did not allow a human to rule at her side!" Maleficent hissed. "Your intelligence and your very ability to think has deteriorated as a result of those dogmatic simpletons. Stay with me, I said. You once found happiness in this place. But you fell prey to promises from half-wit priests, and have succumbed to their fanatic ideology - "

"You will not speak this way of those who saved me!" His sudden outpouring of fury quieted into muttering. "I want nothing to do with you. Nothing to do with your child. I am free of the chains in which you bound me, free of the spell that you cast on my heart - "

"I cast no such spell, liar!"

" _Silence_ , I said!"

For a while, there were no more words spoken. Someone was breathing hard, but from behind the tree, Ben could only assume it was Stefan.

"Do they know?" Maleficent asked. When no response was offered, Ben could practically hear the sneer in her voice. "I am ashamed of how pathetic you have become. You sit next to them in their silly temples, playing at being one of them, but if they knew you loved a fairy they would turn their backs on you. And so you hide."

"I never loved a fairy. I was tricked. Hypnotized."

Maleficent laughed bitterly. "I suppose that is true. How thoroughly they have re-educated you - the man who loved me is no more. You have been tricked, Stefan, but not by me. "

"Serpent-tongued witch! They see value in me. They wish for me to rule! _"_

"Oh, do they?" Disappointment dripped from every word. "So this is the reason. Oh, how you brooded when you discovered that fathering a princess would not make you king to the Fae. Is that how they ensnared you? Your all-consuming ambition?" They heard a soft crunching of grass as Maleficent presumably stepped closer to him. "I saw value in you. I saw a human who for the first time, did not fear me and my kind. I saw you as the bridge between our worlds. Now, I see _nothing_." The breeze carried her words to their daughter. "Why did you come, then? Leave us. Never return."

"I..." His voice had become noticeably shakier. "I must perform my penance."

"I will not forgive you for this, whatever your penance may be."

"I do not seek the forgiveness of a heathen. I seek the forgiveness of God. I seek redemption and the eradication of my sins."

It was only after the word 'eradication' that Ben realized what this memory was. He stifled the urge to shout. Maleficent was still taunting him - "Your God does not exist. Your religion is a perverted cult. Any reasonable - what is - NO!"

At her insults, Stefan had roared in rage, and the young Mal could not help but peek out from behind the tree. What she saw horrified her, and she screamed for her mother. Stefan had stabbed Maleficent through the heart. Upon hearing his daughter, he pulled the dagger blade from the woman's body and advanced in Mal's direction. Maleficent crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

Mal threw her hands in front of her, and what appeared to be pure, unbridled magic came forth like a tornado and knocked Stefan off his feet. Then Mal ran into the forest, crying out for help, tears falling from her bright green eyes. She knew, from the way he had pointed the dagger in her direction, that he did not just wish to eradicate his sins. He wished to eradicate evidence.

The scene around them changed. It was nighttime. Crickets chirped in the background. They were in small house, in a wooded area, judging by the trees outside the window. Ben's heart was racing, and he could hear it over the silence of this new place. He turned to the real Mal, noticing that a tear had fallen onto her cheek too. "Mal, he - "

"Wait."

Her voice was hoarse. The pit in Ben's stomach deepened. Someone pounded on the door to the small residence, and Ben's attention turned behind him, to three middle-aged women herding at least six or seven young children. Mal was among them, her hair dyed blonde. She had grown, and was perhaps six. The life had been drained from her - all that remained was a shell of a child, thin and pale and hopeless. In fact, all of the children looked just as anguished.

One of the women pulled Mal aside at the sound of aggressive knocking. "Use your invisibility spell." The woman was whispering, but Ben and the older Mal could hear it all. "Hide under the loose floorboard. Go now, while the other children are distracted. And promise me - _promise me,_ Briar Rose - no matter what happens, you will not come out."

The little girl nodded solemnly, murmuring a spell and fading out of view. The woman exchanged glances with her two comrades, who were shushing the clearly terrified children, and then went to open the door. Unnoticed by any of them was a floorboard lifting as if of its own accord, and then lowering again.

Soldiers, menacing and unforgiving, stood on the other side of the door. They each held iron crosses in one of their hands. The woman paled, instantly appearing weaker. "Good evening, sirs. May I help you?"

"Silence, witch!" One of the four men pushed her out of the way, heading for the group. They eyed each child in turn, though their view was obscured by the two remaining adults creating a barrier in front of the little ones. "Where is she?"

"We know not of whom you speak," said a second woman firmly.

A shorter, thinner soldier slithered up to her, his eyes blacker than coal. "Oh, do you not? Perhaps a reminder?" In a flash, he drew his sword and drove it into her stomach. Ben flinched. The dead woman's slight whimper of horror and pain was drowned out by the screaming of the children.

"Stop!" cried the third woman. She attempted to cast some kind of spell, but it only caused a soldier to trip and fall. He immediately stood up again, angrier than ever.

"What do you want?" a girl of nine or ten shrieked from behind. "We will give you whatever you want!"

"Then give us the girl!" the first soldier roared, suddenly whirling around and slashing the first woman's throat. Everyone screamed again, sobbing uncontrollably. There was blood everywhere. "This is your last chance!"

"You will kill us all anyway," said the remaining woman softly. "Let the children go."

One of the sobbing boys broke down. "Auntie Merryweather, do something!"

"They are not children. They are devil's spawn!" Another soldier approached her, looming. "We will only ask you one more time. Then we will begin questioning your charges. Those that remain, at any rate." To prove his seriousness, the soldier bludgeoned the nearest child with the hilt of his sword. The cracking of her skull sounded like a firework. Ben's hands flew to his hair, as if pulling at it could distract him from the pain of what he was witnessing.

"No, please!" Merryweather fell to her knees. "Do what you wish to me. Spare them!"

One swish later, and her head rolled on the ground.

The four soldiers surrounded the cornered children, and one of them pressed his iron cross to a little boy's skin. The boy screamed louder, and his flesh sizzled.

"Stop! Stop!" another boy blubbered, waving his hand at the soldier. "Why will my magic not work?!"

"Iron, you fool. Enough of it to keep weaklings like you from harming any of us. So speak. Where is the fairy named Mal?"

"We have never met her!" The child who volunteered this information was soon silenced as well. The remaining group huddled together, the hope of any escape draining from their eyes.

"No tiny little girls with purple hair running around here, then? Come now, surely you have seen your new queen?"

The children were afraid to answer.

" _WELL?"_

"N-no," said the smallest. "We have not."

In the space of a few seconds, all of the children were dead. The soldiers opened cabinets and looked in nooks, stole whatever food they found, grumbled about useless information, and left. The quiet suffocated Ben. The corpses were just left behind to rot.

After a few moments, the floorboard rose, and Mal became visible. Her green eyes had turned red from crying, and her hand was bleeding where she'd bitten it to keep from making a sound. She collapsed near the body of one of the women, crawling into the motionless arms and continuing to cry.

The scene around them changed again, for which Ben was thankful. Night in the forest, but this time there were no crickets. Above the treeline he could see red fire lighting the sky, smoke obscuring the stars. Cannons fired in the distance, and explosions rocked the ground though they had to have been at least a mile away from the battle. Mal and another woman furtively spoke near the entrance to some kind of natural tunnel.

"Godmother, please do not leave me." Older still, Mal had kept her hair dyed for her protection.

The woman stroked her cheek. "Child, you must be kept safe, above all else. You are our queen. You are our future."

Mal was fighting back tears. "I do not want to be anything. If I had died at the beginning, none of this would have happened."

"Shush. Do not say such things." The woman knelt to be closer to Mal's eye level. "The life you have been given is a cruel one. You must be strong, for our people. For _your_ people."

"I have no people! They are all dying for me!" Mal's voice had become slightly shrill, and her godmother covered her mouth. For a few moments, they waited until they were sure no one had heard them. Once the godmother uncovered her mouth, Mal continued, quietly, "I do not want you to die as well. Please."

"I will be just fine. We will meet on the other side." She handed Mal a book. "This is a record of the spells the Fae have created over the centuries. Keep it with you, keep it safe. It is our legacy." Mal accepted with trembling hands. "When you wake from the curse I place on you, Stefan will have ceased his search for you. It will be your duty, then, to unite the fairies that remain and find a safe land to call home."

The girl tried to give it back. "I cannot. I cannot fight anymore."

"You must. Go now. We do not have much time." The older fairy ushered Mal into the tunnel.

The two observers followed them in, but the memory faded to black. When Mal emerged again, alone, it was daylight. The trees were all but gone. They had burnt to a crisp, as had the ground. Nothing recognizable remained of the land that Ben had seen just seconds before. The little girl clutched at her only worldly possession - the book - and looked around her in disbelief. "This is my land," she whispered to herself. "I am Queen of Death. Of Nothing."

Though she looked the same age, Ben somehow knew that years had passed. A whole forest could not die overnight. Yet, there was nothing to be seen for miles and miles. Except -

"Hey, girl! What are you doing here?"

Mal swiftly hid the book behind her back and turned to face the two soldiers who called her attention. "I...I was just..." Ben could hear the fear behind her words. The soldiers wore the same uniform as those from the earlier memory.

"She is a demon!" one of the men hissed. "Set her on fire!" Mal took a step back.

The other laughed. "You celebrated far too much this week, friend. The rum is still in your head. There have been no demons here for these twenty years. She is a brat." Her hair was still covered in golden dye - or perhaps it was a spell. Regardless, it was her saving grace. "Where are your parents, girl?"

The realization that she was all alone in the world stooped her shoulders. "They are dead."

"Ah, see? An orphan brat, scrounging here before the Burning. You are daring, girl, I will give you that. Get out, before we douse you with oil as well." He smiled maliciously. "The flames will only lick you, but the demons will eat you alive."

Mal ran, distancing herself from their laughter. She fled until she was sure she was alone, and then flipped through the book.

It was her first time casting the dragon-transformation spell, Ben saw. The dragon that resulted was smaller than the one Ben had seen before, probably reflecting her age. She delicately picked up the book in her jaws and shot into the sky.

The illusion faded. Ben was left staring at a blank wall.

His heart pounded in his chest.

He could hardly make sense of it all.

Stefan was Mal's father. She was his daughter.

Stefan had killed the mother of his child - the child he had called an 'abomination'.

 _Then what happened?_

He knew that dead forest. He had been there. He had celebrated the Burning along with Audrey and her family - the week-long festival that came once every five years, which ended in a monstrous blaze that killed everything that had struggled to grow since the last Burning.

He knew the history, which was told at every festival. How Lord Stefan had chased out the demons that terrorized the citizens under his care, in a great war that lasted seven years. It had earned him his reputation as a general decades ago.

He knew all of this, but something was missing in his mind. A piece of the puzzle he was not sure he wished to find.

"Why were those children murdered?" When Ben spoke, his voice was hoarse. He felt as though he was choking.

"They were Fae." Mal's voice was not much better. Ben wondered when she had last revisited these dark memories. It must have tortured her to see all of it again. "After he killed my mother, Stefan went back to his village. They kept their promise, and made him a leader. When the old Lord died, he had no children, and Stefan was given the lordship. To cement his new position, he was to marry the Lady Leah - but the thought of his child out in the world made him paranoid. He told his followers the Fae Queen was dead, but the Fae Princess still lived...and without her death, the demons would continue to thrive."

"You," Ben breathed. "You are the Fae Princess."

"Yes," Mal answered, tracing patterns in the fine covering of dust on the ground. "My mother was queen, and after her death...I became queen. His army searched high and low for me. They killed indiscriminately. Stefan wanted all Fae dead, because they were all loyal to my family and knew, from me, the identity of the man who had killed their queen. He drew so many men to his cause...and they saw us as less than human. They did not care if children were killed. I watched so many families die...for me..."

She hunched over, and Ben saw the little girl in the way her face contorted into a pained expression. He wished he could comfort her, but could not even begin to imagine how.

"The Fae knew he would not stop, even if he captured me. He vowed to exterminate us all. To keep me safe, my godmother cursed me to sleep for over twenty years, and hid me underground. When I woke I continued to hide in other kingdoms, trying to find the remaining Fae that had fled the massacre. I had little luck. I...choose to believe that they blend in too well for me to discern them."

He knew what she was really saying. Ben himself had never met a fairy before her. He could not truthfully confirm her belief. "We were told...we were told it was a war of good against evil, of men of God against ungodly creatures..." He was horrified, hearing these words out loud.

Mal shook her head. "There was nothing evil in the moors. The creatures lived in harmony. Stefan's campaign was not one of war, but of genocide."

 _Genocide._ Ben had never heard that word used to describe anything. _Genocide._ And yet, it had occurred not a three-day journey from him. _Genocide_. The word was like a spear, piercing his heart. _Genocide._ It wrapped around his stomach, squeezing like a snake. _Genocide._ It burned in the back of his throat - oh no, that was the bile -

He shot up and managed to stumble a few steps before he vomited.

"Ben!" Mal scrambled after him and caught him just in time, as his knees had given out and he had been about to collapse face-first into the mess he'd created. She waved her hand - the vomit disappeared to prevent any other near-misses - and she laid him down slowly. Ben felt suddenly dizzy, as if all the blood had left his head. "Evie!" Mal called. The fairy reached for his hand, and clasped it in her own. "Your fingers are cold. It is simply shock, Ben, it will pass."

Evie had taken her time to arrive, but upon seeing Ben her hands flew to her mouth.

"Fetch a glass of water and a damp towel," Mal instructed. The other girl did as she was asked. Ben hardly saw her. The room swam in front of his eyes, so he closed them. The nausea still roiled in him at full force. He moaned through a closed mouth, afraid that far more than sound would spill out if he opened it. "She will return soon, Ben." She massaged his hand, though that was not where blood was currently needed.

Carlos had skidded into the room along with Evie, incredulous. "What happened? He is so pale! Is he ill?" Despite refusing to reply, Mal silenced him somehow. Ben felt the wet cloth on his forehead, wiping away the cold sweat that had accumulated. Someone held the water to his lips. He kept his mouth closed. His stomach still heaved too much for anything to stay inside. The person was persistent, but so was he.

"Ben, drink." Even Mal's order could not force him to do so. He managed a weak swat at the glass, which he immediately regretted. The simple movement amplified his dizziness. Mal sighed and said instead, "Carlos, help me get him into bed."

The two of them placed one arm of his around their shoulders, and Evie picked up his legs. They transported him only a few feet, but it was too much. The minute they set him down, he rolled over and vomited again.

"It is alright, Ben." Mal was rubbing his back, and her tone was almost...tender. After she had cleaned up - Ben assumed, as his eyes were still closed - she held his hand again. "It feels warmer. You will improve soon."

Admittedly, he did feel better after the second round. Still, he rolled onto his back and resolved to remain perfectly still.

"Carlos, bring me a chair, please." Mal had not let go of his hand. "Ben, you must drink some water. It will help."

She had the patience of a god. Ben kept resisting until the nausea had gone away completely, and then begrudgingly accepted the drink. He had opened his eyes to see Carlos and Evie looking on worriedly, and Mal sitting next to him biting her lip. "I apologize for the scare," he muttered, his ears turning red.

"No apology is necessary," replied Mal. "We will let you rest for the night." Carlos and Evie nodded, leaving the room. Ben held on tightly to Mal's hand, though, so she could not get up.

"You must think me too weak to help you," he guessed.

Mal cocked her head and studied him. "On the contrary, I find it difficult to believe you would have forced yourself to vomit - twice - to gain my trust."

He gingerly sat up, relieved that the room stayed in place. "We must speak about this."

"We will. In the morning." She continued uncertainly, "I did not realize these images would have such an effect on you. And you have already mentioned that my capturing you has given you nightmares. If you would like, I can cast a spell that would allow you a dreamless sleep tonight."

When had he said that? Is that what she thought he had meant, when he had told her he dreamed of her? He intended to set her straight, but his frown had clearly made her ashamed of her offer and instead he just said, "I would like that."

* * *

Mal woke him the next morning, sitting in the same chair as she had the night before. _Has she been by my side all night?_ In her lap was a plate of strawberries, and she handed him one. "You must be ravenous."

And he was. His stomach had been empty for quite a while, after its contents had spewed onto the floor. Still, he was glad the fare was so light. He did not want a repeat episode. He accepted the fruit, noting with some amusement that Mal savored each bite like it was her first...or her last. That was less amusing.

"How do you feel?" she asked him. How did he feel? He had just learned that his fiancee's grandfather succeeded in wiping out nearly every man, woman, and child of the Fae Kingdom, all to protect himself from his own past and secure his position as a Lord of Auradon. He now knew he was in the presence of a fallen queen, the daughter of said genocidal madman, who had lost everything simply because she had been born. He had not even had the time yet to process what this meant for the history he knew, written by the victor and possibly warped considerably. And if Mal's story was true, she was absolutely justified in seeking revenge, and it would be a herculean task to convince her to allow the courts to address this. A task that fell to him.

"I am relieved that you were the only person who saw what happened," he admitted. "I usually do not consider myself so delicate."

"It is not a story for the faint of heart," agreed Mal softly. With some amount of guilt, she added, "I did explain to Carlos and Evie..."

"Then you have destroyed my reputation in their eyes," Ben complained.

She smiled. "Evie wished to fuss over you as though you were a small child." His groan prompted laughter. "Also, Carlos will not be giving you any more of his material possessions."

He liked her smile. She was so morose and serious most of the time, that a genuinely joyful expression on her face lit up the room. It physically pained him to have to return the conversation to the important matters at hand. "Mal..."

"Yes." She sensed the change in him, and sobered.

"Does all of this...does it mean that you trust me?"

Mal's brows knitted together in thought. "I am more inclined to trust you, perhaps."

He approached the subject delicately. "Part of me wants to trust you, as well. But since I was born, Stefan was never very far. I have no expectations of compassion from him, but...a crime of this magnitude...and your illusions..."

"They could be fake," Mal finished. Ben nodded reluctantly. "That is reasonable, and I do not expect that you blindly accept everything I tell you. What do you know of the history of the Burning?"

"I know of the war. I know that Stefan raided the forest on the moors, and showed no mercy to the de - ah, to those residing there. I know that...Stefan took credit for killing their leader." A quick apologetic look. "And I know that the Burning is conducted to prevent them from ever returning."

"Do you think me a demon?" she asked quietly.

"No!" His answer was instinctive. "No, that is just the history we were taught. If you were a demon, I would not be alive. You would have no use for me, and you would have killed me. If you were a demon, you would have no soul that tells you only Stefan must pay for his crime and not the people over whom he rules." He thought he saw a flash of guilt in her eyes, but perhaps it was a trick of the flickering torchlight.

"I have no tangible evidence that he hunted down and massacred my people looking for me. But how many Fae have you encountered?"

Eyes downcast, Ben replied, "None." He had partly not wanted to share that fact because it only added to her theory that no fairies remained in Auradon.

"Is there another reason you believe that I could have to seek revenge?"

"Power...?" Ben tried. That was ridiculous. Mal was capable of incredible things through her magic. And, she had the Prince of Auradon as her prisoner. She could take over the kingdom if she wanted, ask for as much of a ransom as she wanted, kill all who stood in her way if she wanted. Yet, she had done none of that. "No. I can think of nothing." He hung his head. "I do not want to believe that he is capable of such atrocity...of murdering innocent _children_." The thought of those tiny corpses made him slightly nauseous again. "Yet...what you say corroborates his story, except the theme of his heroism."

"He was no hero," murmured Mal. "He was a monster."

For a while, they sat in silence. Finally, Ben noted, "When Jay said you are queen under this mountain, he was not lying."

Mal shrugged. "I am Queen of Death. Of Nothing," she quoted.

"No," said Ben. "You said you choose to believe that your people have seamlessly adapted to life in hiding. I choose to believe they are waiting for you." He held out his hand. "I will help you seek justice, Mal. It is not revenge, but Stefan will still pay for what he has done."

Hesitantly, Mal placed her smaller hand in his. "How?" A little bit of hope dared trickle into her voice.

"I will find a way," he told her earnestly. He prayed that, even with all of her suspicion and doubt, she could see in his eyes that he was sincere. He held her gaze, his heart swelling when he realized there was just a little bit less despair -

"Mal?"

She yanked her hand away so quickly that he felt the friction burn. Carlos was at Ben's door, staring at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" Mal replied curtly, standing up and moving away from Ben.

"The Lady Audrey has riled Evie again, and now they are in an argument that I am not qualified to mediate." He barely suppressed a smile. "Unless you would rather - "

"I am coming," Mal snapped. To Ben, she instructed, "Stay here. If Audrey finds out you were feeling poorly, it would not help the situation." She practically pushed Carlos out of the room with her.

* * *

Still hungry, Ben waited for about an hour for Mal to come back and then decided to disobey her and search for food himself. He was rummaging through their magical pantry, sniffing at a tin of biscuits, when the two women entered. Before he could alert them to his presence, obscured as he was behind a very full shelf, he noticed they were talking about him.

"Why not? Did I not tell you he was trustworthy?"

"Yes, but...there is something just not right. No one is as pure of heart as he appears to be, Evie. He is just too good to be true."

"Oh, Mal..." Evie giggled. "Is it possible you are searching for a reason not to like him?"

"You sound ridiculous."

"You sound smitten." A pause. "Oh no, Mal, I am so sorry - "

"How could you think - after everything - such flighty ideas brought death and destruction to my entire kingdom and you think - !"

"No! No, Mal, I did not mean - "

"I would _never_ make that mistake. I am not a fool, Evie. Once upon a time, Stefan was trustworthy, too."

Ben froze. It was too late to reveal himself. He sincerely hoped they did not look behind the shelf. But more than that... _no._ He would not even entertain the thought. He was betrothed to _Audrey_ , and Mal would never _make that mistake._ And yet...when she had accused him yesterday, she had mentioned something about a charming smile... _no._ He held his breath and waited for them to leave.

"I should never have said that, Mal. Forgive me."

Mal said nothing for a moment. "Evie...do not ever let it happen. Promise me, you will never let me fall into that trap."

"Mal!" Some shifting and rustling while the two women hugged. "I promise, I will lay down my life to make sure you are safe."

"That is not what I asked you to promise." Mal's voice was slightly muffled.

"True, but it is better. If Prince Ben, or anyone, ever attempted to get close to hurt you - perhaps it seems to you as though I favor him, but know this. I would not hesitate to kill him if he presented any danger. You have my word, and my blade - which has seen blood before, and will not shy away from seeing blood again."

Her clothes-making hobby and her preoccupation with royalty and titles and frivolousness made it easy to forget that Evie was just as dangerous as Mal and Jay. The way she spoke of killing him with such indifference made him shiver.

"I hope it does not come to that," muttered Mal. "Too many have died already. It is time for the suffering to end."


	6. Beautiful Nightmare - Beyonce

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait; I've been having some major writer's block. Thank you to paola for your suggestion for Carlos's story! Look out for it in the next chapter. Also I've been renaming chapters with the song inspirations for them. Usually just a line, but they're good songs too.**

* * *

"I do not know all of the names," Mal admitted to Ben. At his request, she had conjured up an image of the moors before the war. He was in awe of the seemingly untouched, lush landscape - the Fae lived among nature, not on top of it as humans did. He stood in front of a blooming flower that wore dew like jewelry, though it would be just as spectacular unadorned in all its fuschia-petaled glory. "And the names I do know are likely not in a language you speak."

"The mystery only adds to its beauty," Ben decided. It looked so real, he reached out to touch it. His fingers passed through the image without feeling anything.

"I think so, too." She was sitting behind him, but he could feel her eyes on him. It made him nervous, not in the least because Evie's words from the pantry were still ringing in his head. That incident had been a couple of days ago, and Ben had spent much of the time in between writing drafts of proclamations on his own. He sympathized with Mal's reluctance to trust him, and rarely asked her for anything. Yet, he could not help jumping at the chance to learn more about Mal, which had led him here - the two of them alone, admiring the enchanting scene from her childhood.

"Though, it would help our cause if more documentation by human taxonomists existed," said Ben. "to lend credit to your illusion. Were there truly so few humans that ventured into your world?"

Mal sighed. "They were afraid, as far as I know. The church that turned Stefan had amassed many followers long before I was born. It bordered the moors, which made them believe they were the authority on all things Fae. I was told they actively kept others from crossing the line between our lands. And they used any hint of magic as proof of their fears."

The building was still there, Ben remembered, and the congregation participated in organizing the Burning but was not otherwise abnormal. Perhaps now that a generational gap spanned the end of the war and the present day, most of the gate-keeping zealots had outgrown their positions of power. Besides, the moors had been razed time and time again. There was no threat to protect against.

"Then we will have to find others who may corroborate your story, especially Fae. We must inform the remaining fairies that you live, and implore them to come to the Auradon High Court, but we must also guarantee their protection."

"Both before their statement and after. Stefan could easily pay an assassin once he has seen a target, and few of the Fae were ever as powerful as my mother or me. They will be old, as well, and less able to fight."

"That is true. And unfortunately with Stefan's status, we will not be able to take him into custody until his crimes are proven." Mal threw him a confused glance. Ben smiled grimly. "My master at the forge used to call it 'not guilty by reason of wealth'. Auradon does not have an unblemished judicial history where its lords are concerned. I hope to right that wrong."

"I see." Her eyes narrowed. "Your master?"

"Yes," Ben answered distractedly. "Two soldiers for each witness should suffice, should it not? Though we will need to ensure they are loyal to the crown and relatively immune to bribery."

"What prince has a master?"

His gaze snapped back to her. Ben was rather surprised she had latched on to that phrase. "I apprenticed with a blacksmith for a few months. As well as with a stonemason, and a tanner, and a physician. I enjoyed the forge the most, and I return there often. My mentor is a wise man."

Mal barely suppressed an amused smirk. "Were you in search of another occupation?"

Ben smiled. "Not quite. I find that the best way to understand the problems facing my people is to be among them, though they still treat me with more deference than they would a standard apprentice." He shrugged. "Still, it has informed many of my decisions as prince, and will continue to do so when I am king."

She studied him as if she was seeing him for the first time. "I have traveled to many kingdoms and have never encountered a ruler as strange as you."

He rolled his eyes and joked, "I could have you beheaded for such an insult."

Mal snorted. "Now you sound like royalty. But it was not an insult. Your philosophy is unique and yet it strikes me as quite sensible, were it not for the hard work involved."

"Your response is unique as well. I am often told I am wasting my time."

"On the contrary...I have seen your empathy, and it is your greatest strength. You are putting it to use for the benefit of your subjects. What more could you do with your time?"

For no legitimate reason, Ben was pleasantly surprised at her understanding. He supposed he was used to being brushed off and told he would grow out of this idealistic phase - only his parents had ever encouraged him. Even _they_ had never called it a 'strength'. "I am not sure." He grinned again. "Arrange feasts, I suppose. Cape fittings. Bird watching." She laughed. He let the sound ring in the chamber before continuing in a more serious tone, "Royalty has become synonymous with an easy, luxurious life...I do not believe it was meant to be that way."

She nodded. "In my experience, it is not."

Ben kept himself from speaking further. What did he know about difficulty? Especially compared to her?

In the silence that followed, Carlos poked his head into the room. "Your Majesties, many pardons for interrupting your royal discussion - "

"Carlos," Mal groaned.

The young man grinned. "Jay has returned."

Both of them perked up and followed him out of Mal's room. They could see the half-djinn in the front hall, greeting Evie with a hug. They were still embracing when Ben, Mal, and Carlos arrived within earshot.

"I thought you would miss it," Evie said, her voice muffled.

"I would never," Jay answered, kissing the top of her head. "I came two days early to be absolutely sure."

What he came early for was not revealed. He spotted Carlos and let go of Evie to grab the boy in a teasing choke hold. Carlos struggled, to no avail. " _Jay, let me go!_ " Jay grinned, and for the first time Ben saw how much good the outside world had done him. All hints of surliness were gone. His long hair was wild, his eyes sparkling. Ben now understood why Carlos felt safe causing so much mischief. Jay seemed equally mischievous.

Jay did finally release the boy, and smiled maliciously at Mal. The fairy's expression turned to stone. " _No._ " Regardless, Jay collected her in a huge bear hug, squeezing his unenthusiastic, grumbling victim for as long as he could get away with. She finally pushed him away and took a step back towards Ben, something no one missed. Clearing her throat, she took another step in the opposite direction.

With a glint in his eye as he glanced between the two royals, Jay clapped the prince on the shoulder. "You look well. I apologize for our last encounter."

"A humbling lesson well learned," Ben told him. "No apology is necessary."

"Oh, but it is." He looked at the makeshift jail cell. "How is the lady? Quieter than I remember."

Audrey had been watching the entire exchange with a hawkish gaze. Her demeanor had become more and more erratic over the past couple of days, and it showed in her appearance. She had continued to refuse baths, beds, or any other comfort. Evie had offered up her own clothing, or the option of making an ensemble as she had for Ben, but Audrey had sneered and scoffed. However, she had accepted several pages of parchment, a quill, ink, and a small table, which brought Ben relief. At least if she spent the days documenting all of the injustices she had been subjected to, her mind would not betray her like Jay's had. When Ben attempted to converse with her as of late, she ignored him in favor of scribbling. So far, she had easily filled seven pages, front and back, with text so small as to be almost illegible. She was currently working on the eighth, but had taken a break when Jay arrived to glare at all present.

"She is not doing well," Ben replied quietly, casting a concerned glance at her. He could see her mouth moving, and had the sinking feeling that she was muttering to herself. "This must end soon." This time, he was certain he caught a guilty look on Mal's face. "Were you able to assess Stefan's current status?"

Jay's brows furrowed in confusion, possibly because it was Ben asking this question. Evie interjected, "Jay, you should sit. You have had a long climb. Let us go to your quarters."

Ben doubted that sentence deceived Audrey, but he went along with them anyway. Once they were all inside, Carlos piped up, "Prince Ben has been told everything, and has decided to help."

The other man's eyes widened in surprise. "You have?" Ben nodded earnestly. "Even with the fate that awaits your betrothed?"

For a moment, with everyone frozen in time, the impact of Jay's statement did not hit him. It took the blood draining out of Mal's face, Evie's outburst of " _Jay_!", and Carlos's sudden interest in the ground for Ben to realize something was horribly, horribly wrong. "What fate?" he asked slowly, wheeling around to face Mal. "What is he saying?"

"Not everything, then," Jay muttered. Evie smacked his arm to keep him quiet.

Mal would not look Ben in the eye. It only scared him more. "What will happen to the Lady Audrey, Mal? I thought she was merely...bait. You never said..." He was trying to sound reasonable, but her evasiveness made his voice shake. "What does she have to do with this? What part has she played? Has she not suffered enough?" The fairy clenched her fists by her sides. "Mal, _answer me_!"

The demand changed something in her. She stiffened, and when she finally held Ben's gaze, her eyes were as cold and hard as her icy tone. "Since when did you become so familiar with me?" It had been days since Ben had felt true fear in her presence. She had become nothing short of menacing. "Evie is still Lady Evie, Audrey is still Lady Audrey, but you have the audacity to refer to me as _Mal_ , like I am a commoner begging at your feet?" Her face twisted into a snarl. "I am a queen, and you are a prisoner. You mean _nothing_. You have no influence over what I do. If I say she burns, she burns. You would do well to remember that, lest you be next." She turned on her heel and stalked out, leaving the rest of them in shock.

Her words cut deeper than a knife. All this time, she had been planning on killing Audrey, even while supposedly agreeing to give justice a chance over vengeance. Audrey had done nothing wrong and Mal knew this - revenge was one thing, but this was murder. How had he been so deceived about her true intentions? Yes, Ben recognized that his ridiculous, and now very unwanted, feelings for her had possibly clouded his judgment, but to this extent? He felt betrayed and helpless and scared and furious all at once, which contrasted so deeply with the memory of their conversation not twenty minutes prior that it almost made no sense. Ben had thought they had been growing closer - perhaps they were not friends, but certainly more than the prisoner/gaoler dynamic she had threatened him with. But it had all been a lie.

"Prince Ben," Evie tried timidly. He faced her, his jaw still hanging open. "That is not her. You must know this by now. That is _not_ Mal."

Her desperation was mirrored in Jay's clenched jaw and Carlos's sagging shoulders. They had seen this side of her before. Unwittingly, he thought back to Evie's plea - _save her soul._ This is what she had meant. She wanted Ben to keep Mal from murdering Audrey, for the sake of everyone involved. But why him? He _meant nothing_. He was here entirely because she did not want him to warn anyone, and he was allowed to wander only because he was not a threat. How stupid he had been to think he had somehow worked his way into her good graces, to have believed that she genuinely considered him an ally. She must have laughed at him every time he turned his back. He had been a fool not to see the truth.

Ben left them without answering, his voice stuck in his throat. In a second, he was in front of Audrey's cage, pulling the loose bar out of its socket and throwing it aside to join her. The lady looked up at him and hissed a command to leave, but on second glance she paid more attention. "Ben?"

He dropped to his knees in front of her. _If I say she burns, she burns_. She would not just die, but die by fire. "I will find a way, Audrey," he choked out. "I will get you out, or I will die trying. I swear it." For a few seconds, the craziness in her eyes cleared and understanding dawned. Ben did not want to see her reaction. He crawled next to her, probably just as surprised as she when his arms wrapped around her, but she did not push him away.

"Is she going to kill me, Ben?" Her question was asked in such a matter-of-fact manner, it nearly broke him.

"I will not let her," he promised.

"Then...she will kill both of us. You first." They both knew that was the inevitable conclusion. Ben could not deny it, no matter how much he wished he could. His numbness prevented him from realizing exactly when Audrey had first started crying, but soon it was all-out sobbing and there was no comfort he could offer besides his shoulder. He continued to hold her, despair pricking at his eyes as well.

Evie and Jay materialized in front of the cage. Jay began dismantling it, and then stepped through to help Ben up. Evie did the same for Audrey. Neither of them resisted. Jay walked Ben to his room, setting a chair for Ben by the bed and continuing to stand. "We tried everything," the bigger man said quietly. "She wants Stefan to watch, to feel the pain she felt. She will not listen."

Ben remained silent, the image of his screaming fiancee engulfed in dragonfire too much for him to bear. Jay waited with him until Evie and Audrey returned. For the first time in days, Audrey looked clean. Evie had given her a bath, brushed out her hair, and dressed her in a simple gown. However, the elegant posture and haughty composure was gone. There was no light in Audrey's eyes anymore. She had given up.

Ben stood and helped Audrey into his bed, and Jay and Evie left them. She had not slept in a real bed in days, but the comfort was lost on her. She looked up at him where he sat. "Is yours the last friendly face I will ever see?" she wondered.

"No," Ben insisted, even though a tear stained his cheek. "You will make it back alive."

She flipped onto her other side, her back to him. He waited for what seemed like hours until her breathing began to slow, but then, it picked up again. Muffled by the pillow, he heard a whimper. "Ben...I want to go home."

He buried his head in his hands, ruminating over his every action. Could he have prevented this? Could he have saved her? He did not see how. The cavern was inescapable without wings.

 _I could have waited._

He could have gone to the rendezvous point with Captain Li and the others. He could have told them what he had found, and they would have set out together. Some of them could have remained up by the entrance, tying ropes together to lower someone else down.

 _Yes, and who would have fought the dragon?_

Blaming himself was useless. Mal had been planning this for years. He had never had a chance.

Ben looked back over at Audrey. She was truly sleeping now, maybe dreaming of the parents she would never see again. "I am so sorry," he whispered.

There was no noise behind him, but he felt her presence. He turned to see Mal leaning on his doorway, her arms crossed tightly, her green eyes dull, her chin trembling. Her confidence from earlier had faltered upon seeing Audrey's curled up form. She hesitated for a moment, never once looking at him, and then left without a word.

* * *

It was well into the night when Ben finally gathered himself enough to speak to Mal. Watching over Audrey should not have been so hard, but every few minutes anger would wash over him, then a fierce desire to set things right, and then hopelessness. Eventually, though, he decided that he had to try. Perhaps she would kill him that very night for being irritating, but he had to fight her on this for as long as he remained alive. There was no time to wallow in misery. He had to figure out if Evie's words were true, if there was a chance that Mal could show mercy, and then he would have to persuade her to do so. He had to believe that a chance was all he needed.

The walk to Mal's room was not more than thirty feet, but each step filled him with more dread. It had occurred to Ben more than once that Mal had played him like a fiddle. What had been real? The strong queen, the terrified girl, the grieving daughter? Or the ruthless revenge-seeker he had turned a blind eye to?

As he approached, he noticed lights flashing off the section of rock wall that he could see. Ben moved closer, peeking around the entrance to see ash and smoke filling the air, illuminated every so often by...lightning? Then he saw the bodies, and realized it was not lightning at all. Mal was in a memory - a memory of the war.

He entered cautiously, barely able to make out the fairy in the middle of the chaos where she was hunched over on the ground. Cannonballs and arrows flew through the air without a sound. Explosions blinded him every few seconds. Odorless clouds of dry dirt and debris obstructed his vision, and the silently dying Fae drew his gaze. Sickened, Ben kept moving towards the only thing he could hear - Mal crying, trying very hard to keep it silent with her fist so she did not wake anyone.

He crouched down in front of her. "Why would you watch this?"

Mal looked up. Her eyes were puffy and red, as was the tip of her nose. So many tears had run down her face, they had changed the shade of her skin. She had clearly been watching and crying for some time - possibly, he noted with horror, since leaving his room several hours ago. When she removed her hand from in front of her mouth so she could speak, Ben could see bite marks around her knuckles - the same method she had used to keep from screaming as a little girl. "This is why," she mumbled, taking in the scene around them. "I have to." She started rocking back and forth. "I have to. _I have to._ "

Ben looked around as well. Death and destruction and devastation abounded. She had seen all of this as a child. God only knew what it had done to her mind. "You do not have to," he told her gently. "Stop. Stop these images. They will only hurt you."

" _Good._ "

"No, no good will come of this. Why do you say that?"

"So I remember why. He should know how it hurts." Her tone had become harsher.

Ben frowned. She acted as though she was convincing herself...as though maybe, she did not want to follow the evil thoughts. "Do you think that by killing Audrey, Stefan will understand the pain of seeing a loved one die?"

"Yes."

"And then what?"

Mal glared at him. "What?"

"What purpose does that serve? How will that bring your people justice? How will that unite the Fae who remain? How will that reclaim your land? Do you think he will simply concede to you? Is that what you did, when someone killed those you loved? Did you surrender?"

She only answered his first question. "He deserves it!"

"Audrey does not," Ben explained patiently.

They stared at each other in a battle of wills, the silence only interrupted by Mal's sniffles. She had mostly stopped crying, but her red-rimmed eyes reminded them both how vulnerable she was. This was a turning point, Ben realized. If Mal had a soul to be saved, he could not fail now or she would never be the same.

"Your people deemed Stefan a monster for killing the innocent. Would they follow a queen who did the same?"

"How _dare_ you compare me to him!" Mal snapped. "We are nothing alike! _I would not wipe out every last human on whim!_ "

"What would stop you?" Ben hypothesized. "Stefan has a wife, a daughter, and a son-in-law. He has advisers he trusts. He is purportedly loyal to my father and mother. He rules over a portion of Auradon. Why not kill all of them as well?" He leaned forward, unafraid. "Perhaps Stefan only intended on killing one person at first."

Mal slapped him. Hard. Ben's head whipped to the side, his cheek burning. He rubbed away the pain, looking back at her without any shame. Tears had begun to fall from her eyes again. "I am not like him," she repeated, but her voice faltered and faded away. Horror washed over her when she realized how violent she had let herself become. Striking a defenseless human for no reason other than fury filled her with guilt - and she had not even killed this one.

Ben waited for that to sink in. "Then do not do what he would do. Flooding your mind with these horrible memories does not make your revenge noble. Stop this." It took a moment, but the scene around them flickered and disappeared, leaving only the empty cave. "Killing Audrey is cruel. And you must avoid any path that makes Stefan a martyr rather than the villain of this story. In a court of law, his crimes will be exposed for the world to see. Here in this cave, you will ambush him silently and leave no doubt in his people's minds why he started that war so many years ago. The Fae that have survived will forever be hunted. Your revenge will have been fruitless, even harmful. The dead do not deserve that - they deserve justice. And they deserve to have died for a queen, not for a murderer."

She cared for her people, if nothing else. Ben could easily put himself in those shoes. He could have perhaps softened his statements, but he knew this was what she needed to hear. If the resultant stain on the Fae people would not persuade her to desist, nothing would.

Mal had listened with a growing volume of tears. It was only after he had finished speaking that she finally broke. She folded over, sobbing, but her head was stopped on its way to the ground by the proximity of Ben's chest. He froze in place, his heart wrenching. If she was acting, Ben thought in defeat, she had him fooled yet again. She did not even seem to care that she was leaning against her prisoner. He could not help feeling her pain.

So he adjusted himself to let her head rest in the crook of his neck, and brought his arms around her shoulders - which shook violently, especially whenever she took a hiccuping breath. He could already feel the fabric of his tunic soaking through. He rubbed small circles on her back to soothe her, belatedly telling himself this was a truly terrible time to notice that her hair smelled like lavender and was impossibly soft against his injured cheek.

* * *

Ben was at Audrey's side when she awoke. He had not slept all night. She turned to him with confusion, which melted into the hollow expression he had seen the day before. He smiled.

"I did not want to wake you, though I know you wish to leave as soon as possible. You are going home, Audrey."

Her brow creased in disbelief. "Home?"

"Yes," his smile grew softer. "Home."

"I...I do not understand." She sat up. "Is this your attempt to comfort me, when in fact she intends to kill me today?"

"No. You are leaving this place. Jay says the forest is full of your grandfather's soldiers. One of them will likely deliver you to your parents."

Still doubtful, she got out of bed and ran into the hallway. In the front hall, Mal was waiting in her dragon form, smoke billowing from her nostrils every time she exhaled. "No. Oh no, no, no. She _does_ intend to kill me. This is...no. I will not...no."

Ben put a hand on her shoulder. "It is alright. She will take you safely down the mountain, and I will stay in your place. We have an agreement." He gave her a nudge. "Go. Return to your family. Give my parents my love."

In a daze, she walked forward. Mal gave an unnecessary snort, startling the poor girl. Audrey stopped at Mal's feet, apprehensive. Ben instructed her to hold on to Mal's foreleg, but one look at the scaly limb made the lady uneasy. Impatiently, Mal huffed, and that encouraged Audrey to hurry considerably. She latched on tightly and immediately started screaming once Mal took off. Once the dragon was in the air, an additional invisibility spell cloaked both of them, and the only indication of where they were was the volume of Audrey's terrified shouts.

Ben sat next to the fire pit of the front hall, gazing up at the exit with a smile. He had done what he set out to do. Audrey had been rescued.

The other three joined him, just as cheerful after having been briefed on the agreement. "Are you not sleepy?" asked Carlos, who had hugged Ben not long ago out of pure happiness. "You should sleep."

"I will rest after she returns," Ben replied.

"What happened to your face?" Jay had only just seen the angry red mark on his cheek.

Ben gently touched the spot where Mal had hit him. He had tried to keep it hidden by lurking in shadows or turning his head away from the others. "It is nothing."

"It does not look like nothing. But worry not, Mal will heal it when she returns." Evie brushed past Jay to sit next to Ben, threading her arm through his and looking up at the entrance. "We owe you a debt of gratitude," the dark-haired woman murmured. "I can rest easy tonight."

"We all can," agreed Jay, dropping the previous subject. "Though we likely will not. Lady Audrey's return means that Stefan will now have detailed knowledge of us. He will amass an army and march on this mountain. I suspect we have at least seven days before the first soldiers begin pouring in, though Stefan is not likely to attack without a strategy so it may be longer. We will need a plan."

This sobered the mood slightly. A number of questions had developed, not the least of which included how the four would survive, and what would happen to them after the inevitable battle. They considered this quietly until they heard the beat of powerful wings, and the dragon appeared out of thin air. Mal landed, quickly changing back into a woman. She was much more downcast than the rest, possibly because she had had the most difficult night.

"I watched until soldiers reached her," Mal informed them quietly. "She is safe."

"Thank God," breathed Evie, leaving Ben's side to embrace the fairy. "I am so proud of you, Mal."

Ben stood as well. He did not want to say much - he knew he was far too tired to think clearly, and his tumultuous emotions did not help. Did he still admire her? Could he still respect her? He wanted to - but at the same time, perhaps this was the beginning of the necessary end of his childish infatuation. She had hurt him, hidden Audrey's role from him, and taken advantage of his kind nature, though he understood her actions on some level. But he also agreed with Evie - he was proud of her for choosing the right path in the end. He would say none of this; it would be better from now on to stay in his place and keep his distance, as she had so viciously demanded. "Thank you, Queen Mal. This was a great kindness that you did not have to perform for a prisoner. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate the mercy you have shown today."

Mal glanced at him, momentarily confused by his formality, and then averted her eyes. She had been relatively quiet all morning, and her demeanor hinted to Ben that she was ashamed of everything that had transpired - ashamed of how long she had cried in front of him after promising to spare Audrey's life, ashamed of how close she had let him get before pushing him away, to the point that she was only comfortable if he left the room. Ben did not know how to dismiss that idea without overstepping his bounds. He would never fault her for needing help. He could hardly even fault her for letting her dark side run amok, given her past. It was the betrayal of someone he thought he could trust, someone he thought trusted him, that caused his anguish.

The others were unaware of any of this, as they had been asleep while the original conversation occurred, but they sensed the sudden awkwardness. "Ben, you must know by now that you are not a prisoner," Evie said. Carlos nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yes," Mal added softly. "You came here to save your future queen. That is done. You are free to leave whenever you would like."

And now she was pushing him out of the mountain altogether. She was not used to showing weakness, and he sympathized with her desire to be rid of the person who saw it. But he had to protest, "I gave you my word that I would help you get justice. I will stay."

There was an additional barb - _your future queen_ \- that unsettled him coming from her. Had he not known better - that he 'meant nothing' to her - he would have thought it a reminder to herself that any closeness was a mistake. Regardless, it certainly served as a reminder to him: that one day, while he ruled Auradon with Audrey by his side, this episode would seem like a previous life. The memory of this time with Mal would be nothing more than a beautiful nightmare.


	7. Some Nights - fun

**Admittedly not my best work but I promise the next chapter will be more exciting!**

 **SusieBeast - My thoughts are "NOOOOOOOO!" (in response to possible D3 Mal x Harry). I sincerely hope that's not happening...not trying to bash other ships, just that it would break my heart :( Thank you for your reviews, though :)**

 **And as always, thank you to my other guest reviewers - kate cheese, EvelynGrimhilde, Eli201, Paola, and Elizabeth!**

* * *

The combination of living in a cave with no natural light and staying up the entire night had thrown off Ben's sleep cycle so much that he no longer knew how many days he had spent as a prisoner. Six? Seven? He had asked Carlos, who shrugged and said he had been meaning to set up an indirect sundial but had never gotten around to it.

"We need to focus," Jay interrupted. "About how many men can Stefan assemble in the course of a few days?"

Ben thought. "At least five hundred on his own. However, my parents may send additional soldiers once they are told that I have taken the Lady Audrey's place. Though I am unsure if Stefan will wait for those reinforcements - that will be several more days." He did not think it would come to a full scale battle, but he understood Jay's concerns.

"Maybe Lady Audrey will not mention it. She seemed to have no issue with leaving you here." Evie elbowed Carlos with a scornful glance, and he winced. "My apologies. That was supposed to have stayed in my head."

Ben, for his own sake, tread lightly on the subject. "She was extremely distraught, so I do not fault her for her actions. I believe we should operate under the assumption that she will indeed relay this information, as well as descriptions of all of you and whatever spells she knows Ma - Queen Mal is capable of casting."

Said fairy was sitting quietly by the main fire pit, across from Ben. A mild expression of unease crossed her face at the use of her title, which remained for a shorter time than the angry look she had thrown Carlos at his joke, but she continued to stare into the fire as if it was the one talking.

"Her manifesto could perhaps provide insight," remarked Evie dryly. "Though it is mostly ramblings. I cannot make much of it. Do you care to try, Prince Ben?" Ben accepted the proffered sheets and looked over them.

"I will read it later tonight and inform you all of anything meaningful she wrote down." He did not want to read it in front of them, as he knew the pages depicted the state of his fiancee's deteriorating mind and he would not find it as humorous as some others would. "Returning to the number of men, however, we should assume that the longer it takes Stefan to attack, the larger the force he has at his disposal."

"And even if he attacks soon, he will soon be joined by the Auradon Guard - if this battle drags on, at least," Jay pointed out.

"The biggest question, however, is how he will get his men up the mountain. He has no bargaining chip with which he can force us to come to him. Therefore they will need to climb, and there are areas that only three or four men can pass at a time."

"There are weighted nets and ladders the army can use in some of the steeper areas - it only takes one man to climb and secure the netting and allows many to ascend relatively easily," said Ben. "There are other strategies he can use as well. Calculated detonations, for example. I doubt that they will be able to bring much heavy weaponry, though, which means no cannon fire."

"So we will face swords and arrows if he chooses to fight," Evie sighed. "What if your presence is not enough to hold back the tide?"

"It will be," promised Ben. "They cannot risk killing the Prince of Auradon. It would be much easier if the Auradon Guard were with him, but even his soldiers must obey a command given by me. If I tell them to arrest Queen Mal and keep her alive - under my supervision - he cannot command them to kill her."

Again, Mal shifted uncomfortably.

"And the rest of us?" inquired Jay.

"The Lady Audrey will have given all of you up as well. If I take command of a unit charged with escorting the cooperative, _non-combative_ prisoners back to Auradon, we can ensure that no harm will come to any of you. Then once the trial begins, the true story can be told. Until then, Stefan must think he has the upper hand." He paused. "You understand, this may involve some time in the dungeons for all of you, though I will do what I can to make sure you are treated well."

Mal stood abruptly and without a word, left for her room. The four of them watched her go, waiting until she was out of earshot.

"Are you doing that to antagonize her?" Carlos asked Ben. There was no malice in his question, simply curiosity.

Still, Ben was surprised. "Doing what?"

"Calling her Queen Mal."

Ben frowned. "No."

"But you must see that it makes her uncomfortable," added Jay, a little reluctantly. He clearly wanted to return to Ben's rather optimistic plan for how their journey and trial would play out. "Do you not?"

"She will need to become accustomed to the title eventually."

Evie silenced the two other men with a look. "Yes, she will. What they are attempting to ask is, do you carry any anger over the situation with Lady Audrey, and are you expressing it by mocking Mal's current lack of a kingdom."

Ban gaped. "No! I do not - I only mean to be respectful. As she requested. You were all present."

"We remember," muttered Carlos. "That is not who she is. She would not have said that if she was in her right mind."

"But it is understandable that you thought you were fulfilling her wishes. Forgive us for suspecting any hostility from you; we should know how straightforward you are by now. You would have told us if you were still hurt by her actions," said Evie.

There was the actual physical injury, but he had yet to tell any of them how he had gotten that. Audrey had been saved, and though she had suffered, it was mostly her own doing. One thing still bothered him, however. "I do wonder...if Jay had said nothing..."

The outcome would have been very different.

"We did not want her to die," Jay stated. "We were trying to stop Mal in every way we knew how."

Evie assured him, "Because she would not listen to us, we three had plans to tell you. Although, the guilt was quite honestly eating her alive. I think she would have said something, eventually."

"Perhaps. I do not know her as well as you. I do not know her at all."

They all wore expressions of pity. His frustration must have shown - though they would not know it was directed at himself and not her. Philosophically, Audrey's rescue had been a victory. Yet, he could not consider it as such.

"Prince Ben," murmured Evie. "The Mal you saw that day was the product of years of hatred, fear, and loss. The things she dealt with as a child are beyond imagining, but she emerged from all of that with a good heart. Still, sometimes the pain becomes too much, as it does for us all. That is not her true nature, and that is not how she should be judged. No one can come out of such a past unscathed, not even Mal. It should not overshadow all of the good she has done."

But what Evie did not know is Ben needed to judge Mal this way. He needed these feelings to fade. He knew he was being unfair, which was why it had not affected his decision to help. Still, before his marriage to Audrey, he had to forget Mal one way or another. The incident leading to Audrey's release was as good a starting point as any.

Carlos, unfortunately, could not read Ben's mind and added softly, "I know you have heard Jay's story, and Evie's, and what Mal did for them. She did the same for me. When I was a child - " He stopped abruptly, collecting himself. Jay smoothed down Carlos's hair to calm him. "My mother - and I use that term loosely - she made her fortune in dog-fighting, but fewer and fewer people attended every year. She decided that putting in...a little boy...to fight rabid dogs with an old, rusty knife..." He trailed off, letting Ben infer the rest. _Dear God._

"I found Carlos." Evie took over. "I was buying fabric and there was a crowd gathered in the marketplace. It was only after they left that I saw this child, mangled and bloody, crying in a cage. Jay and I broke him out, and brought him here. It took Mal a long time to heal his injuries."

"But she did more than that," interrupted Carlos. "Up until I was twelve, she would change into her dragonform every night and sleep curled up around me. It was the only way I would feel safe." He shrugged. "Dogs stand no chance against a dragon."

Ben's heart broke not only at the cards this young man had been dealt, but at the care Mal had shown a defenseless, maimed child. Evie was right - Mal had a good heart. In the end, she did not harm Audrey at all. Would she have killed Audrey if Jay had said nothing? Ben did not know. But it did no good to dwell on hypotheticals - with the help of those around her, she had fought against her dark side and won. She had been defensive for all of a moment, but then had listened to someone she had no reason to trust, someone as insignificant as a flea in her tumultuous life. Ben was ashamed that even after she had touted his empathy as his greatest strength, he had failed to use it for her. His feelings did not matter. There were more important things at stake.

He had been silent for too long. "I am so sorry for what you have been through, Carlos." The boy acknowledged this with a nod. "I will not forget how much she deserves justice. However, I think she would prefer it if I kept my distance."

Evie smiled. "I understand. I only wanted to make sure you were in the right mindset to help."

* * *

Ben was only halfway through the second page when he needed a break. So far Audrey had described depraved conditions and barbaric jailers, all of it greatly exaggerated, and the state of her clothes. The damage to her sleeves alone had taken up a paragraph. He left the sheets on his bed and went to get water - only to find Mal skulking and fidgeting just out of sight of the entrance to his room. She had clearly expected him to come out as much as he expected to see her there.

"Queen Mal - can I be of any assistance?"

Her expression soured. "Please stop calling me that."

"Well, what would you rather I call you?" He heard Carlos and Jay arguing loudly in the front hall - free to use that area again without Audrey's presence.

" _Nothing._ " They both knew that request was unreasonable if they were to work together - which meant she was asking him to leave her alone.

"You would like me to stop speaking with you," he clarified, incredulous. Was this because he had seen her in what she believed was a pitiful state? Or because of the incendiary statements he had made to show her how much she would regret harming an innocent person?

"No. Well, yes," Mal floundered, " _Yes._ Just - _why_?" Her voice broke with confusion, and her arms flapped uselessly at her sides. "Are you not angry? After what I have done - at the very _least_ I do not deserve to be spoken to, let alone be given any more of your time - I told you, you are free to go, I will not keep you - you owe me less than nothing - unless, do you think I will retaliate? Admittedly you have every reason to believe so, but I will not. You are under no obligation to stay here and frankly I do not understand why you insisted upon doing so. You should leave...you should _want_ to leave...to see me get my comeuppance for raising a hand to you."

He leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. "Are you trying to apologize?" Once he realized her true intentions, Ben found this quite amusing.

Mal did not. "An apology mends nothing, excuses nothing. I treated you horrendously. Despite that you continue to support me..." She added softly, unconsciously touching her own cheek, "...and now I cannot even look upon your face without being reminded that I am not worth all of this."

"But you are." Ben frowned. "Do you honestly believe that the only people who want the best for you are those who owe you something? Was that the logic in the minds of the women who saved your life? Or in your decision to help Jay, Evie, and Carlos?" He shook his head. "People will surprise you, and people will disappoint you. You are allowed to ask for help without collecting favors. And you are allowed to make mistakes, especially at your worst times."

She looked away from him, resolute. "It cannot be forgiven."

"Yet it has been."

"It _should_ not be forgiven."

"You do not have the right to make that decision for me, queen or no." Mal bit her lip, defeated. "I am sorry the world has not shown you kindness, but that does not mean no one ever can." When she did not respond except to slump her shoulders further, Ben assumed the conversation was over. He stepped around her in the general direction of the fountain -

"Wait." He turned, eyebrow raised. Mal came to him - closer, Ben thought, than she needed to - and gazed up at him with those wide green eyes. There were tiny golden flecks in them that twinkled in the firelight. "Just Mal."

Ben smiled. "Just Mal, then."

Unexpectedly, she reached up and her fingers brushed against his cheek. He felt the familiar tingle of her magic working. It faded, but her hand lingered - was that her thumb stroking his skin? - then dropped, coming to rest on his chest. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Ben was grateful that her palm was pressed to his right side, so perhaps she could not feel his heart racing. This was not a platonic gesture, something she seemed to realize belatedly. With a lightning-fast retraction of her hand, Mal backed away and fled to her room. It took Ben a few seconds to move again, as he had forgotten what he had set out to do.

* * *

"Prince Ben, wake up."

"Unngghh." He was too tired for this.

"Evie wants you there, too. I brought you breakfast." Ben vaguely recognized Carlos's voice and opened his bleary eyes. He had fallen asleep reading Audrey's declaration of war, and the pages were strewn all over him and his bed. Carlos smirked. "You must have had a very fun night."

Ben groaned. "I think I am almost done. I do not remember where I left off..."

"You can determine that later. Come."

Carlos handed him a piece of buttered bread and walked out of the room. Ben rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his free hand and followed, taking a bite of his meager breakfast. "What is happening?"

"Today is Evie's husband's - well, almost-husband's - day of birth. We have a tradition," Carlos explained. "You need not say anything, but Evie would appreciate your presence." He added shamefacedly, "By the by, sarcasm is not allowed today."

Ben cringed to think about how Carlos had discovered that rule. "Thank you for warning me, though I cannot see this as anything but a solemn occasion."

"It is." Carlos lowered his voice as they approached Evie's room. "We celebrate her child's birthday today, too."

Inside, Mal and Jay were already waiting, sitting on various pieces of furniture. Evie was wearing a long black dress and standing in front of a small table, on which she had placed five unlit candles. She smiled as they entered, and then explained for Ben's benefit: "Thank you for coming. Today was Douglas's birthday. He would have turned twenty-six." Her face fell. "And my baby would have been nine."

From where she was sitting, Mal could just barely reach out and hold Evie's hand in her own. The grieving woman gave her friend's hand a squeeze. Ben nodded somberly, folding his hands in front of him and bowing his head.

"Shall we begin?" Evie struck a match. Once the tiny flame burned bright, she held it to the wick of the middle candle. "Happy birthday, my love." She blew out the match. "I know I can ask nothing more of you than what you have already given me, but I hope your spirit will still guide us during these uncertain times. I still think, every day, that if I am at all useful in returning Mal to her rightful place, among her people, then...your sacrifice will not have been in vain." Her eyes filled; Jay stood up to comfort her but she stayed him with a shake of her head. "Every year I cry fewer tears, but I can never forget the pain, and the hopelessness. Mal has given me something to hope for - please help her see it through." A drop spilled over onto her cheek, and then another. Mal got up and kissed the other woman's temple.

Jay took a second match and used it to light another candle. "Happy birthday, Douglas. We are taking care of Evie for you. The next few weeks will be dangerous, but we will not let anything happen to her - you have my word." He shook out the match, and Evie left Mal's side to hug him tightly. Jay sounded so confident and reassuring, Ben knew that any remnant ghost of Evie's lover would be satisfied with that answer.

Carlos lit a third candle. "I never know what to say, so I am just going to thank you again for saving Evie's life. She is my sister, and my savior, and I am grateful." He replaced Jay in Evie's arms. It struck Ben just how much all of them cared for one another. They paid respects to a man they had never met, year after year, all for her sake.

It was Mal's turn. Forgoing the use of magic, she used a match as well. With a voice full of regret, she whispered, "I am so sorry I could not save your child." From the looks on the others' faces, this was expected, as though she repeated these same words every year. Evie did not even protest the claim, embracing Mal like she had the men.

Jay offered Ben a match. Startled, Ben did not take it at first. "You do not have to say anything," Evie told the prince, still sniffling, "but he would have liked you. I think your presence will calm his spirit as he watches over us during the coming days."

Honored, Ben lit the remaining candle. It had been a beautiful, heart-wrenching ceremony and he was loathe to end it with his silence. "Happy birthday, Douglas. At such a young age, you understood love in a way most of us never will. Had you been given the chance, I can only imagine the good you would have done in your life. Your story is a tragedy, but you are an inspiration. May we all strive to be as selfless."

Mal and Jay threw him appreciative glances. Evie wiped away another tear, giving Ben a watery smile. "That...was lovely. Thank you."

Carlos opened up Evie's wardrobe and dug around, returning with what looked like the beginnings of a quilt - one that only had eight squares. They were all embroidered with incredibly intricate artwork: a familiar dragon, a man fighting off three bandits, a boy building something out of pipes.

"What should this year's square be?" he asked, laying it on the floor.

"These are the stories I want to tell my son or daughter," Evie explained to Ben. "They are our best stories. This, for example, was when I first saw Mal turn into a dragon. I am sure you imagine my shock. This one commemorates Jay saving a young boy from his father's enemies on our travels. And this was when Carlos fashioned an irrigation system, after simply having heard of it from eavesdropping on a farmer's conversation. That was back when we had our own garden, and he was very young. This was when I entered an archery competition at the last minute for the prize money - and won." She continued to point out others, before repeating Carlos's earlier question to the larger group.

"Mal discovered how to make the air in here more breathable. And warmer," Jay pointed out. Ben was surprised that it had not always been this way. In what conditions had they lived prior to this discovery?

"I cannot sew a likeness of air. The square would be blank."

"Carlos went hunting for the first time," countered Mal, "despite how difficult it was for him. We were all proud."

"I did not catch anything," the boy reminded her dully.

"No, but it represents the overcoming of your fear. That is quite a feat."

Ben noticed that they avoided the current situation entirely. With luck, it would be a triumphant story for next year.

"Remember when Evie outsmarted that horrible street vendor and was able to get twice as much bread for that poor girl and her family?"

"That is also a good story."

There was agreement all around, and Evie's was the tale they decided on. The other three walked out and Ben followed them, leaving Evie searching through her fabrics by the light of the five candles.

"What happens now?" Ben questioned.

"Evie will use the day for the quilt. She usually finishes well before midnight, but she often worries that she may not. That is why the ceremony is so early in the morning," explained Jay. "Our part, however, is done."

"You may go back to sleep if you wish," Carlos added.

Ben could hardly sleep now. He had lapsed into a thoughtful state after the events of the morning, which somehow made reading Audrey's ramblings easier. Four pages in, he finally saw himself mentioned. According to her, he was 'under the witch's spell' and could not be trusted. Ben sighed. She had certainly lost some lucidity towards the end of her imprisonment; he hoped she had recovered quickly.

* * *

"Have you found anything of note?" Mal asked. She seemed tense, nervous. Those feelings would likely only worsen as the days went on, though they were bad enough already that she was coming to Ben. Though if she had nothing to do to pass the time, he could not figure out why she would not seek the company of those closest to her.

"No. Though I am not sure if that is a good or bad omen." He had one page left. "She has somewhat deduced a sort of relationship between you and Stefan." Ben gave her an apologetic look before continuing, "She calls him a demon-slayer and you a demon...though Stefan only needs to know your name to know your motivations. I doubt that connection will give him any more information."

Mal took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Fine. That is one less worry, I suppose." Still, she remained agitated. "I do not want them coming down here."

"We can meet them at the entrance. It is just as well; the climb will have tired them and the thin air will tire them further. That may discourage a fight more than anything else."

"...I want Evie, Jay, and Carlos spared."

Ben was sympathetic, but that was out of his hands. Perhaps she knew her request was unreasonable, which was why she had left yesterday's conference so suddenly. "If they were to flee now, they would not get far. Stefan will still have soldiers searching for man who abducted his daughter. And if they are caught elsewhere, I cannot guarantee they will be brought back alive. It is safest for them to remain with me, but I understand your hesitation. They will be treated like prisoners until the trial. But afterwards, they will be free. As will you."

Mal shook her head. "The original plan was to kill two people, and walk away unscathed. I know I cannot do that, and that I must face Stefan squarely, but them...they did not volunteer for this. I brought them into it."

"I would argue that they did volunteer. They never once spoke of leaving after the plan changed. And I am sure you offered them the same escape you offered me." Reluctantly, she nodded. "They are under your care and you do not want to risk them being harmed. I understand, and I will do everything in my power to ensure they are not."

"It would be a failure on my part, not on yours," she reminded him.

"You need not bear all the responsibility alone," said Ben gently. "Though I am sure you will try."

Mal leaned against the wall; he wondered if that meant she intended to stay for some time. "You know, Ben, you scare me far more than Stefan does. If you were to turn against me at the last minute, at the very least I would lose my family. I would not be able to protect all three of them. Even knowing this, it is so difficult for me to doubt you."

"Well, you are making an admirable effort," Ben remarked dryly.

She sighed. "I wish I was genuinely sorry to say such a thing, but I am not. I cannot be, until the smoke has cleared."

"I know." And he did, but it still stung.

"My mother trusted so blindly, she all but delivered herself to Stefan. I still cannot understand how she did not see the signs, if even a small child knew that something was wrong." Her voice became softer and softer, until Ben could hardly hear her. She frowned, as if talking to herself. "She was a powerful fairy. She could have killed him without blinking."

"But his betrayal was unexpected. And that is why you expect betrayal from every corner," Ben surmised. "Or most corners." Mal bit her lip and looked away. "All corners? Mal...surely not."

"Of course not. But if they ever did, I would be ready."

The prince's shoulders slumped. "That is no way to live."

"No, but it is a proven way to survive."

They considered her words silently. Mal finally spoke, "At any rate, if you are who you say you are...you will make a good king." She cocked her head. "Not a great king. The great kings are the ones who win wars, and I cannot imagine you fighting in one to begin with."

Ben gave a wry smile. "That appears to be the generally accepted definition."

"Has someone else said that to you?" Mal straightened. "For this I _can_ be genuinely sorry. I would much rather have a good king than a great one. Fewer people die. Peace and prosperity are never remembered, and have no legacy, but in the present they are invaluable."

"I appreciate that." He leaned back, his palms pressing into the bed. "I am not so concerned with legacies, though there are others who insist I must make a name for myself."

"Tell them they will be on the front lines," Mal remarked. "I am sure they will change their tune. Most people who have been through war know it is hell. And you know your citizens well - I doubt they wish to disrupt their lives so that you may earn your glory."

"I hope so...I hope my decisions will be the right ones for them."

"They will be. They come from a place of compassion." She thought for a moment. "Evie's mother, Queen Grimhelde, ruled in a way you would find detestable. The royal family lived in the lap of luxury and cared not about their citizens. Hunger bred discontent, discontent fomented rebellion, and rebellion led to anarchy for many years. No one was safe, and the kingdom all but collapsed. It is extreme, but that possibility always exists when leaders put their own wants before their citizens."

"Wow. That is...almost exactly my worst nightmare. Are you fabricating this story to feed my ego?"

She smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, no, because I have another. Stefan. He lived among the people for nearly thirty years. He knew what was important to them, and he used this information to persuade them into following him. Do you know how many of his people died during the war? Almost three thousand. And these were not trained soldiers - they were civilian men who had picked up the sword for the first time to defend their God. Stefan was able to unite them through this belief because he knew them." Mal shrugged. "He remains a respected leader."

"Not for long," Ben pointed out. "What he did was still an abuse of power. It will be his undoing, in the end."

"Perhaps." She smirked. "Is it Lady Audrey who tells you that you need a legacy?"

"She is one of many in that school of thought."

Mal rolled her eyes. "It is not my place to say, but I cannot understand how two people who are so at odds look past their differences for the sake of love."

They were wading into dangerous waters. Ben worded his reply carefully. "Royals rarely marry for love. Often, marriages are strategic." He saw her eyes widen. "Lady Audrey and I have been promised to one another for many years."

"I...I am sorry. I did not know."

Ben laughed at her dismay, albeit a little uncomfortably. "It is not such a bad thing. We have known each other all our lives and are well aware of each other's strengths and weaknesses..." Her expression had devolved into one of pity.

"I see." Ben doubted that, as he had done a poor job of explaining. "You truly have given everything for your kingdom."

He did not know what to say, and scrambled to change the subject. "Alas, not everything. Lady Audrey kept a detailed list of the things I have not yet given her here..." He rummaged around for the right page and thrust it at Mal. "She had time to be very specific in her choices of gemstone."

Mal read through with a small smile at his joke, but all of a sudden it disappeared. She paled, and looked at him in horror. "It says she thinks you are under a spell."

Confused, Ben pointed out, "She was not thinking clearly..."

"It does not matter! If Stefan has even a rumor of a chance that you are compromised, he will use it as an excuse to relieve you of your command." She ran a hand through her hair, tugging at strands in her distress. "He will not listen to a word you say."

"Mal, that is preposterous. He must. I am of sound mind and body - he can conduct any test he likes - "

"But he will not, Ben! He will attack first and ask questions later! He is looking for a reason to kill me, and this is it!" She let the paper drift to the floor, disbelief and agony etched into her features. "Your plan will not work...we are all in danger."

"That is not true...Mal!" She turned on her heel and left, presumably to find Jay and Carlos as Evie was still deep in her embroidery. Ben looked over the offending paragraph once more, still unconvinced. Evie, he felt, would agree with him. This was simply nonsense written by a woman slowly going insane.

He rapped his knuckles on the rock bordering Evie's room's entrance to get her attention. She was nearly finished stitching the ninth square to the quilt. She invited him in with a smile and a jerk of her head.

Ben waited for her to cut the thread with her teeth and hold up the final product, now with an image of her handing loaves of bread to a young girl. Evie returned the quilt to the wardrobe. "Until next year, my love," she murmured before blowing out the nearly melted candles. Then she turned to Ben. "What is on your mind, Your Highness?"


	8. Counting Stars - OneRepublic

**Btw thank you to xez2003 for helping with the plot :) Always a great brainstormer!**

 **Sorry for the late post. Also, warning of somewhat descriptive gore in this chapter.**

* * *

Something in Mal had shifted since Ben's last conversation with her. He could not quite put his finger on it, and often wondered if it even mattered. This unknown motivation had resulted in her voluntarily spending more time with him, a change he would never have complained about had it not been for the subtle _sympathy_ behind every one of her words.

"I apologize for doubting you," she told him when they were alone in the front hall. After panicking, she had locked herself away for several hours, and then spoken to every inhabitant of the cave separately. Ben supposed it was now his turn.

"There is no need. Evie found that paragraph troubling as well. I had hoped, however, you would both see that it is inconsequential. The writings...the _ravings..._ are the product of a mind poisoned with solitude. Lady Audrey will find clarity and reason again, now that she is back among her family." He tossed a stick into the small fire that burned in front of where they sat. He had begun to question their plan as well, but hearing her reassurance helped greatly.

"Yes. After calmer consideration, I believe that to be true." Mal folded her legs beneath her. "Nevertheless, other preparations must be made. I will be taking Jay and Carlos to the entrance in a day or so. They will construct a barrier to keep the soldiers from falling into this cavern - and keep them from discovering our home."

Ben looked behind him at the wide hallway that led to each of their rooms. He could not imagine how many spells and inventions had failed and succeeded in keeping this dwelling livable. It was no wonder Mal did not want it revealed. Should she ever need to come back, it would be here, untouched by those who would use it for themselves. "Audrey will have mentioned it. Do you not think they will search for a way in?"

"They can try. Our plan is to implant iron bars in a lattice pattern about thirty feet below the level of the ground at the entrance." She pointed up the shaft and drew a crisscrossing pattern in the air. "We will rest as many slabs of rock as the iron can hold on top. It will take a significant amount of gunpowder to break through."

"Or a dragon," Ben surmised.

She smiled. "Or a dragon."

It would take quite a bit of effort - or magic - to construct something to span the forty foot diameter of the shaft. Ben decided she knew this already, and instead asked, "What is it like?" At her questioning glance, he added, "To be a dragon."

"Oh." The barest hint of contentment stole over her expression. "It is...a kind of wildness - there is nothing quite like soaring, untethered to the earth, and seeing the clouds pass below me. It is the feeling of slicing through the air, like a knife. It is knowing the world is within my reach, while I remain out of reach of the world. And it is a freedom from fear. I feel invincible; wherever I step, the ground trembles, and my fire burns brighter than any other." Ben closed his eyes, letting the picture she painted wash over him. He could listen to her talk about this forever - he could almost imagine himself joining her in the sky. "I think my mind becomes stronger and more focused as well, as though my worries disappear with my fairy form. But it is not a sustainable way of life. The sheer amount of food a dragon must consume..." She wrinkled her nose, and Ben chuckled.

"So it is food that keeps you a woman at all."

"Yes. Otherwise I would have to start eating people." She shot him a sideways glance. "And they are rather bony."

"Or muscular," Ben argued, pleased when she snickered. "Aside from the possible human consumption, however...what an incredible ability."

"You say incredible, others say dangerous." She cocked her head. "What happened in your life, I wonder, to make you the way that you are?"

Surprised, Ben responded, "Nothing happened. What do you mean?"

"You are optimistic to a fault."

"I see." He smiled. The dryness of her tone masked her actual curiosity. "I suppose my hope for the future makes me this way."

Instead of acknowledging a satisfactory answer, Mal's shoulder's sagged and she turned away from him to stare into the flames. Quietly and with much less humor, she told him, "I think...I have forgotten how to hope. Perhaps I never knew how." Her broken voice tore at his heart.

Before Ben knew he had acted, he reached out with a comforting hand and covered hers, which rested on the seating between them. His acute embarrassment dulled when she did not pull away. "Maybe I can teach you." He realized they were so close he could speak just above a whisper and still be heard. "What is the best outcome of all of this?"

Mal did not even have to think. "Stefan punished for his crimes, his lies exposed." Wistfully, she continued, "My people cleared of the stigma and safe and out of hiding...and with me."

"Perfect," he encouraged. "Now all you have to do is believe it will happen."

"That is easier said than done," she huffed, slipping her hand out of his grasp so she could cross her arms. She was a caricature of petulance - he found it rather adorable.

"On the contrary, it is easily done as well." He waited until she was forced to look at him. "Mal...hope is the one thing entirely under your control. No one can take it from you, not even Stefan. You are the only person who decides whether you believe, or not."

She bit her lip, but did not look away. Ben was perhaps imagining the cry for help in her eyes, the one that made him want to gather her in his arms like he had so many nights before. A subtle turn of her shoulders suggested it would not be unwelcome...but he abstained. "What do you hope for?" she murmured.

"The same as you."

"No, not about this. Before any of this happened."

He dismissed it with a half-wave of his hand. "It is quite a long list. I do not want to bore you."

"How can such a thing be boring?" It was her this time that reached out, interlocking their fingers. His breath caught. "I want to hear it."

Hesitantly, he started with his plans for overturning some of the disproportionately harsh penalties for relatively small crimes. When she waited for more, he told her everything: he hoped for Auradonian children to be able to learn whatever trade they wished, for the neediest villages to discover what made them invaluable and pull themselves out of poverty, for an end to skirmishes with bandits that often left citizens dead, for enough rain every year so that farmers did not have to kill their livestock to eat, for more members of the court to take an interest in revising outdated laws and pushing for the good of all rather than enriching themselves. She listened with a remarkable patience and empathy bordering on fascination, all the while keeping a hold on his hand so he could not possibly forget her touch. He stopped multiple times to make sure she wanted him to continue, to the point where - frustrated - she asked him who dared tell him his wishes were not important. He did not answer that.

"But what about yourself? These are all hopes for your kingdom."

"For myself? I hope to be a good king, as I have mentioned before."

"And I told you that you would be. No - that is not a hope, that is a fact. And it is still for your kingdom."

Ben paused in thought. She already knew they both shared the hope that Stefan would be brought to justice, but she did not know why, and he dared not tell her - that maybe, if everything went according to plan, Mal would stay in his life instead of having to remain hidden. "I already have everything."

"Hmm...not everything." With her free hand, she made an upturned fist in front of him. As it opened, a violet bloomed in her palm. Amazed, Ben's smile bloomed with it, until he was grinning from ear to ear. Mal leaned close to him, her nose mere inches from his, and tucked the flower behind his ear.

"Well? Are you not going to compliment my beauty?" he prodded.

The corner of her mouth quirked up, but it did not quite chase away the sadness in her gaze. "You are beauty personified, Your Highness." He laughed, but it was cut short by the thought that she did seem to be joking. "Ben...that is the first time I have seen genuine joy on your face. Admittedly, you have been held prisoner for several days here...but I wonder, are you happy in Auradon?"

He was understandably startled at the change of subject. "Yes. Of course."

"Good." Mal stood, accepting his knee-jerk response though he himself had only begun to consider her question. Of course. He wanted for nothing. Of course. He was safe and wealthy and loved by many. Of course. But if this was all so definite, why did he need convincing? He watched her leave, struggling to find a definition of happiness that did not only involve the way he felt when he was with her.

* * *

Ben entirely forgot about the flower in his hair until Jay rather mockingly pointed it out an hour later. "Mal told me you had experience as a blacksmith but I find it rather difficult to believe," the bigger man remarked while Ben hastily removed the violet. "Regardless, I thought I would ask you to help. Mal will be melting down the iron, but she needs a mold for the bars."

Carlos had long ago acquired a variety of metals and metalworking tools; unfortunately, an anvil was not among them. The younger boy laid out whatever he had, sacrificing the iron items to Mal. Any steel was given to Ben and Jay, leaving mostly wood behind.

Mal lit the central fire pit with dragon-fire, which burned so hot the metal bent to their will almost immediately. They set to work creating a rudimentary mold, using heavy hammers, tongs, and the flattest portion of the ground they could find - which meant they had to kneel. Without the proper equipment, it was more strenuous than Ben had bargained for. Not thirty minutes had passed before he and Jay had foregone their shirts, but both were still sweating.

A short while after that, Ben noticed that Mal was having trouble in her search for a spell that would embed the iron bars into rock - her book was in her hands, but her eyes kept drifting over to him. He offered her a turn with the hammer.

With a nearly inaudible "Hmph" and a redness to her cheeks, Mal got up from where she had been sitting cross-legged on the ground. She took the tool from him, turning it over in her hands to find an acceptable grip. Ben held the misshapen metal with the tongs. Mal wound back her arm and then brought the hammer down with as much force as she could muster. _CLANG!_

"Whoa!" Ben dropped the tongs as the blow reverberated up his arms. He caught her by the elbows before she could move again. "We must shape it, Mal, not break it in half. Watch." Where he struck, the malleable material flattened further. "Be sure to avoid the edges, as we want them to be raised in order to give the bars sufficient thickness."

"Clearly, I will only increase your work." She handed the hammer back to Ben. "I will have to learn at a less critical time." She had yet to face him fully, and instead gave him another one of those sidelong glances before asking, "Would you like me to lower the temperature in here for the next few hours?"

"If you could, that would be appreciated." He pushed back his hair, which had been plastered to his forehead by sweat, and turned to Jay to exchange what he thought would be grateful looks.

Instead, the other man was smirking, not even trying to hide his mirth. "Ask her why she did not do so before we started, Prince Ben."

Ben gaped at him, and then at Mal, who was well and truly red now. "It did not occur to me," she muttered through clenched teeth, sending a death glare in Jay's direction. "You could have asked."

"And deprive you of - " Suddenly, Jay's voice had disappeared. He attempted to continue talking but then gave up, still preening as though he had won a victory. After this exchange, Ben could not help but wonder if those glances of hers had been entirely innocent.

* * *

Jay and Carlos settled in the above entrance, given the duty to report back when they first heard signs of Stefan's army. Ben remained below to pour molten iron into their mold and watch it cool before Mal took it up above. When they ran out of material, they had to stop. From then on, all they could do was wait.

Evie had become rather forlorn since the birthday ceremony for her late husband. She withdrew so much it was difficult for Ben to speak with her at all. Perhaps this happened every year for a few days - though the timing could have been better. Ben gave her an open invitation to confide in him should she need to, but for some reason, that just made her more distraught.

He was content to spend his time with Mal, however. He discovered how to consistently make her laugh, knew the things that evoked impassioned opinions from her, and felt comfortable even if they sat in silence. She liked to listen to him speak, which took some time for him to believe. She would hug her legs to her chest and rest her chin on her knees, watching him with bright eyes and challenging his assertions every once in a while. She showed him more magic than he had ever dreamed of seeing, smiling at his open-mouthed amazement - because he did not fear it, she told him when he once accused her of teasing him. She became so much more than the victim of a madman; Ben could only think of her as a queen. As much as he wished his time here could last, the prospect of her successful rule thrilled him. _Hope for the future._ What would the future hold? Would he be the first to open diplomatic relations with the Fae Kingdom? Would he be able to see it restored, to experience the magic first hand, to ensure it remained for generations to come? He thought about bringing up his children with the right version of history, letting them run around in Queen Mal's court among the trees while he visited his old friends. Ben's heart became inexplicably heavy. Years from now, after their paths separated, would he still be in love with her?

Jarred out of his reverie, Ben realized it was true. He hadn't meant to use the word 'love', but there was no other word for it. He loved her. Somehow, in the short time they had known each other, she had become a light in his world, an adventure away from expectations. Even though she could not trust him, he still felt cared for, heard, _wanted._ Happy.

He could never tell anyone, for as long as he lived.

Ben did not feel any bitterness towards Audrey, or his parents. No one could have predicted this. Besides, the feeling was not mutual, which meant it would be folly to disregard his duty over it. He knew what he needed to do. He also knew there was no sense in anyone else being burdened with his sorrows.

* * *

Carlos returned with as little grace as Ben had had when he had first arrived. "We hear them," Carlos said, dusting himself off. "It cannot be more than a day now."

The four of them gathered food, water, extra blankets, Mal's spell book, and anything they wished to take into Auradon and joined Jay at the peak of the mountain. Rations had been piled in one corner, long iron beams in another. Mal set to work fixing them into the rock where the ground began to slope steeply. Little by little, they fell into a grid-like framework.

Mal took a break when only a small hole remained to be patched. She came and sat by Ben, whose nerves were beginning to make themselves known. Her skin looked paler, though whether from the excessive magic or the impending conflict, Ben did not know.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly. Then he cringed. Of course she was not alright. "I mean to say...are you scared?"

She shrugged, tugging at a stray weed in the wall. "I wish I knew exactly what is to come."

Ben wished he could comfort her, but he was suddenly too tired to do so without making a fool of himself. "It will be alright. Just stay behind me." Her hunched shoulders and deceptive calm reminded him of an animal ready to attack. Yet, the worry with which she picked at the environment around her suggested that she felt more like prey than predator.

Mal's abrupt glare startled him. "Why do you look at me that way? I feel as though you see right through me."

His jaw hung open uselessly in the face of such a pointed question - but was soon put to work by a yawn. _Because you are breathtakingly lovely and it astounds me that more men do not stare when you pass by._ He could not very well say that, and instead quipped, "Perhaps it is because you are a mystery that I look so closely." She rolled her eyes. The minute Ben felt his answer had been safe, he realized the true purpose of what she had asked. Much more serious, he probed, "Does it bother you because you have something to hide?"

"No," she scoffed.

His eyelids felt heavy. Ben leaned his head back against the rock behind him, wondering if he had time for a short nap. Was he imagining the guilty expression on her face?

"Ben, I want you to remember something."

"Remember?" he mumbled through another yawn.

"Yes." Her voice was soft, soothing. "Remember that you are a good man, and you deserve all the happiness the world has to offer. I hope with all my heart that your reign is peaceful and prosperous - but more than that - "

* * *

"Prince Ben? Your Highness?"

The voices were unfamiliar. Ben was shaken awake. He opened his eyes to see two soldiers clad in lightweight chain mail, still out of breath from their climb. The combs of their helmets were maroon, the color found in the background of Stefan's crest, and their metal breastplates flashed a cross over a fire - the insignia Stefan had taken long ago.

Blearily looking around, Ben watched more soldiers pull themselves up over the lip of the cave entrance. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay were nowhere to be seen. Ben's heart sank. What was going on? He stood up, brushing off the soldiers' attempts to help him. He wanted answers, but could not even form any questions.

Within a few minutes, the cavern was flooded with members of Stefan's army. Then came the man himself.

Stefan was more than sixty years old, but he had never let himself lose much of his strength. Any wrinkles he had could not compete with a glare that screamed for murder. A heavy sword hung in a decorated scabbard at his waist. Some of his men were struggling to put on the last of his full set of shining, new battle armor as he ascended. His mouth was set in a grim line and his eyes narrowed while taking in the obviously empty cave - and that was the last Ben saw of his face before he donned his helmet. Gone was the man who had pleaded with King Adam to save his granddaughter. This Stefan was absolutely terrifying.

"Continue onwards!" he barked. "There is a lair underneath us - it must be accessible somehow. Prince Ben - " He bowed stiffly in his suit of armor. " - my men will take you to safety down below."

"No!" Ben cried, again shaking off the soldiers' grabs at him. "Lord Stefan, we must speak - "

"This is no time for speaking," the older man said coldly. "If you stay here, you will be in danger."

"My lord!" called one of the soldiers.

Both Ben and Stefan whipped around to see where the voice came from. A man was pointing at a plume of purple smoke, rising from where Ben knew the shaft had been blocked off. The prince did not understand what he was seeing, even as the dragon emerged from the pit.

Mal roared so loud the walls around them shook, and more than one soldier fled backwards. She stomped out of the pit, her nostrils streaming smoke, her bright green eyes focused on Stefan.

"Mal! What are you doing?!" demanded Ben. "This is not - "

"Get that addled fool away from this place!" Stefan thundered, drawing his sword. "Archers, prepare to fire!"

"No! NO!" shouted Ben. The soldiers had stopped being courteous, and grasped his shoulders tightly. "This is all wrong! Mal, please!"

"There are more of them!" From behind the dragon, Evie, Jay and Carlos stepped out. Evie carried a bow and arrow, Carlos a crossbow, and Jay a sword. Ben's eyes widened in horror. What were they doing? Had all of this been planned without him? They would die facing this army. He had to stop it.

He writhed and twisted in the soldier's grip, ordering them to release him. They did not. "It is for your own safety, Your Highness."

Stefan signaled for the first shower of arrows to release.

A fire burned in Mal's throat as they flew through the air. She incinerated many of the projectiles shot at her, but not all. Carlos was aiming his crossbow when feathers suddenly sprouted from his chest.

"CARLOS!" Ben yelled in horror. More fire, more arrows. The young man whose stricken expression remained while he staggered backwards, onto the rocks hiding the iron lattice, was all but forgotten in the chaos.

Jay lunged at the nearest soldier, but was stopped in his tracks by an arrow in his neck. He choked and gurgled as blood flowed from the wound, covering his entire side in bright, bright red. Ben's knees gave out - tears fell from his eyes. Jay retreated, but his steps became clumsy and heavy. He followed Carlos, falling back onto the rocks.

Evie had been firing arrows - but strangely, neither her nor Mal had managed to injure any of the members of Stefan's army. More and more soldiers continued to enter, but none of them went down. In the coming days Ben would find this odd, as Evie was supposedly an award-winning archer, but at the time he could only cry in despair when one arrow, and then another, buried themselves in her stomach and arm. She dropped her weapon, fruitlessly pulling at the embedded barb. She coughed, and blood spilled from her mouth.

Mal lumbered in front of her, and Evie disappeared from view. The arrows that had made it through the dragon-fire had mostly bounced off her scales; the rare one or two had found chinks in which to sink. Mal continued to spew flames, perhaps not yet realizing that all of her friends were dead. Ben kept pleading with her and Stefan to stop - this could not be how the story ended, with more war and death.

"Spears!" demanded Stefan.

"Lord Stefan, please! Do not harm her!" Ben begged desperately.

" _Silence that boy!"_ A leather-gloved hand clamped over Ben's mouth - and whether the soldier knew it or not, over Ben's nose as well. The prince fought harder to escape, now that his breathing was compromised as well, but to no avail. There were multiple men holding onto him.

Cruelly, his sight was unobstructed. Time slowed to a snail's pace as he saw Stefan forego waiting for the spear. The old man changed his grip on his sword, leaned back, took aim, and threw the weapon like a javelin. It spiraled through the air, its path unimpeded until it pierced the soft underside of the dragon's long neck.

Ben screamed against the palm that cut off his air supply, no longer trying to hold his breath. Mal roared again, this time in agony, and lurched back as best she could. More swords and spears flew at her: some missed, some hit tough scales, and some others found weak points. None of the wounds bled as much as the one Stefan inflicted. Unable to hold herself up any longer, Mal collapsed. Before Ben's vision went black from lack of air, he locked eyes with her. It almost looked as though she was asking for his forgiveness.

And then he was gone.


	9. Hello - Adele

**Thank you for the reviews! And thank you to xez2003 for cheering me on through this one :)**

* * *

Ben saw vague images as he drifted in and out of consciousness, of a forest and a campfire and many, many maroon jackets. The images were accompanied by the clink of weaponry and the soft thuds of hooves on grass. At times he felt as though all his movements were constricted by rope; at other times he was too weak to move anyway. The darkness always crawled in from the corners of his eyes and took over before he could work up the strength to say a word.

Then he was awake.

His eyes snapped open to see his mother's worried expression. Loose strands of hair obscured her face. Her crown was nowhere to be seen. She was pressing a damp cloth to his forehead, and gasped in surprise at her suddenly revived son.

"Ben! Oh my darling...I was so worried!" Tears threatened to overflow when she blinked. By the streaks on her cheeks it was obvious she had cried at least once already. Ben tried to respond, but couldn't. His mouth was dry - upon moving his lips they cracked and bled. He had also just noticed a sharp, agonizing pain in his stomach. He tried lifting his head to look around, and recognized his bedroom before the muscles in his neck gave out. "No, no, do not move. You have been...Lord Stefan claims he had no choice but to render you unconscious for most of the journey home. He says you are under a spell, and would lash out at anyone who tried to bring you food or drink." She covered his bleeding lips with the cloth, and it felt like heaven. He relaxed onto the familiar silken sheets underneath him. "I pray this is false...though I see no other reason as to why Stefan would starve my son."

 _Starve?_ He must have been under for four or five days. The prince tried only one word. It came up as a hoarse cough.

"Here." Belle supported his head with one hand and held a glass of water with the other. The cool liquid immediately soothed the scorched desert that was his throat. He drank eagerly until the entire glass was finished. Then he tried again.

"Mal?"

The disappointment and despair that clouded his mother's face almost made him feel guilty. "So it is true."

" _Mal_ ," Ben insisted desperately.

"That witch is dead, Benjamin." Belle rarely snapped at anyone. Ben flinched in shock. "Oh...no...darling, I am so sorry. I...I spent weeks waiting for you to come home, and now that you have...you did not return whole." This time the tears could not be held back. She used a handkerchief to wipe them away and tried to keep calm, but her voice cracked. "Now she is gone, and we have no means of breaking this spell."

It could not be true - but of course it was. All too quickly, the prince remembered watching Mal recoil from the force of the sword implanted in her neck. He remembered her falling, remembered blood flowing freely from her wound...too much blood, even for a dragon. It could have filled a lake. He remembered her green eyes, locked with his and full of regrets. He was the last person she had seen before her sudden, violent death - and he had done nothing to save her.

Belle jumped at the anguished wail from her son. Ben screwed his eyes shut, pleading with whatever higher entity would listen to make this all a terrible nightmare. What would it take to open his eyes and see Mal in front of him, alive and safe? He would give anything. He bargained with his life, his kingdom, even her kingdom, if only she could _not be dead._

How could her story end this way? After an entire existence spent in hiding, Mal had faced her demon only to fail. And now...now no one would ever know the truth. An entire people and their devoted queen had been wiped off the face of the Earth in a battle that would only add to Stefan's glory instead of expose him for the monster he was. Mal - strong, passionate, selfless Mal - led a half-life only to die so gruesomely, and that too at the hands of her tormentor...Ben could not bear it. "Please...no..." he whimpered. The moment of her death played again and again in his memory, reminding him of the worst part...it was all his fault. He had promised to keep her safe from Stefan, but when the time came he had been useless. He was the one who deserved to die, not her. Even though it felt like knives cutting into his vocal cords, he begged to Belle, "...not _..._ Mal _...please!_ "

The queen could hardly bite back sobs upon seeing her son's suffering. "I know this hurts you, Ben. But you are not in your right mind. Once you are cured, the pain will vanish. You need only wait until then." It sounded as though she was trying to convince herself. Belle grasped his hand and brought it to her lips, ignoring how thin and spider-like his fingers had become. "Your father has sent out a call to all the healers in the kingdom. Someone must know how to rid you of this wretched curse. They _must!_ "

Ben knew better. There would never be a cure for watching helplessly as the woman he loved was murdered. The agony of her loss tortured him more than the thirst or hunger - he was not sure if he would ever be in his right mind again _because he could still see it happening_. Though his arms were weak, he mashed the heels of his hands onto his temples, trying to drive out the images.

"Stop, Ben! Stop...you must rest. Ben, please!" It did not take much effort for her to wrestle him into submission. His still-raspy, barely intelligible moans must have alerted her to the madness creeping up on him. With one arm across his torso she kept him from self-mutilating, and with the other she pushed back his hair, exposing his dry, hot forehead to the room air.

 _"Tale as old as time...true as it can be..._ " The lullaby fell easily from her lips, though her voice shook and even failed at times. It was a familiar song Ben had heard nearly every night of his childhood. He doubted that she had known it would calm him, but the reaction was almost instinctual. He stopped struggling and let the words wash over him, let them invade his consciousness and replace every other thought in his head. " _Certain as the sun...rising in the east..._ " The melody brought promise of a peaceful sleep, a lie Ben was only too happy to indulge in for as long as he could. Sleep would be a mercy. Anything was better than being awake and knowing... _knowing..._

He had never even said good-bye.

Ben's chest heaved suddenly though his eyes could shed no tears. His mother moved from her chair to sit beside him on the bed and delicately pulled him into a hug. For this, Ben was grateful. He did not want to be alone. He buried his head in her shoulder and felt her stroke his hair. "I am so sorry, my love. I never wanted this to happen to you. I wish...I wish you had never left home."

The door to Ben's bedroom opened, and a servant stepped in. "Your Highness?"

Ben did not bother looking up, but Belle responded, "Yes. Leave it here." He heard the maid place a tray on a nearby table and take her leave. "You must begin to regain your strength, Ben. Come, my heart. I will help you eat."

The prince offered little resistance as his mother spoon-fed him a thin, brown soup. The broth eased some of the pain in his stomach, but he did not care. He would take all of the pain in the world ten times over if it meant Mal could live. Belle was right - Ben had not returned whole, but neither had he left whole. The only difference was blissful ignorance - he would spend the rest of his life without a piece of his heart, and somehow, it was so much harder knowing that he had once held her in his arms.

"Mother," he mumbled after a few sips. "Please stay with me."

Belle gave the smallest of sad smiles, leaving the spoon in the bowl so she could touch her son's cheek. "Of course, Ben. I will not leave your side until we have found a way to save you. I will never give up. You must never give up either."

* * *

Ben found his head clearing more and more as the day went on, likely because the delirium brought on by starvation and dehydration subsided the more he consumed. It was both a blessing and a curse, as his acute despair was replaced with a deep, untouchable depression.

The queen was true to her word, and refused to move even when multiple servants offered to relieve her of her duties. He knew the emptiness in his eyes was killing her, but he had not the will to play-act at being well. The best he could do was pretend to sleep so she would not have to see how shattered he felt inside.

Adam paid a visit once he heard Ben was awake. The king did not stay long, his clenched jaws and fists noticeable. Though Belle openly displayed how distraught she was over Ben's state, she was far more able to remain in Ben's presence than her husband.

After Adam left, Ben's bedroom hosted a never-ending line of medicine men, both physicians and quacks alike. Anyone who claimed to have the slightest inkling on how to cure the prince was escorted in under heavy guard to examine the patient, with the promise of a large reward if they were successful. The more well-esteemed doctors were allowed in first and given the most free reign during their physical exam. Predictably, they stressed the need to refeed him and continue hydrating. As for signs of magic, they found none.

The day wore on, and the qualifications of the healers became more questionable. Some suggested the burning of sickly-sweet smelling oils while others pushed creative recipes that needed to be consumed in superhuman amounts. They were all turned away with a growing sense of hopelessness.

Ben was exhausted. The thirtieth guest had come and gone, with many more waiting. The group of hopefuls was only growing larger as the message spread across the kingdom. He had a horrible feeling this parade would last for weeks. Despite his still-sore throat, he made multiple requests to be left alone with his mother. They were all ignored. He told his mother, his father, and at least two physicians that he had not been spelled. These statements were ignored as well, evoking only pity.

The next contender was a slightly heavyset woman. Her blue dress and cloak were quite worn out. Her hood obscured her face at first, but when she lowered it, Ben nearly gasped. She had aged, of course; her hair was gray, her skin was wrinkled, and her cheeks sagged. Still, because he could not forget a single moment he spent with Mal, Ben recognized her at once.

"Your Majesties," the woman said, curtsying.

"Out."

Belle quickly glanced at her son. "Ben, I know you are tired - "

"Not her. Everyone else." Ben hoisted himself up on one elbow, much to Belle's alarm. His eyes never left the fairy in front of him. "She stays."

The woman raised an eyebrow, but did not protest. Belle, on the other hand, probed for answers. "Whatever for, Ben? Do you know her? Why do you need to be alone with her?"

Ben squeezed his mother's hand. "Please."

The queen had her suspicions, certainly. But more than that, she had hope. This was Ben's first reaction to any purported healer, and she wanted to believe it meant something. In spite of her doubts, Belle bit her lip uncertainly and then commanded, "Guards...with me." She straightened and ironed the wrinkles out of her gown. "I will return in ten minutes, Ben. If at any point you feel unsafe..."

Ben nodded dismissively.

He waited until the doors closed behind the mother before saying, "Godmother."

The old woman's jaw dropped, and her eyes filled with tears. "How did you know?"

"Memory..."

She came and sat in Belle's unoccupied chair, gently pushing on Ben's shoulder so he was lying down again. "Yes. I am...I was Queen Mal's godmother. Is...is it true? Is she really...?" Ben did not respond, except to avert his gaze. The godmother took a deep breath to keep from weeping. She only had ten minutes, after all. "All this time...I never knew if she was alive or dead. If she had woken or not. Where she was. If she was alright. I...I failed as her protector."

"No," Ben said softly. "I did."

"You?" The fairy godmother frowned. "I was told she took you prisoner, along with that tyrant Stefan's granddaughter. What reason could you have to protect her?"

He had yet to tell anyone. But, as they were sharing many secrets..."I loved her."

"Oh." She placed a hand next to his on the bed, unsure how permissible it was to physically comfort royalty. "Then, I imagine...she grew to be an incredible young woman." The prince did not trust his voice. A lump had grown in his throat. He just inclined his head, regarding her sadly. "I am so sorry, Your Majesty. Believe me when I say I understand how you feel. I loved her as though she were my own daughter. To lose her..." She sniffled. "I had to see you. I had to know the truth. Stefan is celebrating as though he has closed the gates of Hell itself, but he thought he won all those years ago as well..."

"I saw." Ben's voice cracked. "She...is gone."

She was losing control of her sniffling. Otherwise, she remained silent for a moment. "It is no wonder you are so ill, my prince. There is no curse on you. Your heart is broken." That was the most accurate assessment of his condition given by anyone who had visited that day. The godmother did grasp his hand, after all. "But I am glad that she met you, Your Highness. I am glad that...in such a short and tumultuous life...she knew love - because of you."

Ben had not the heart nor the ability to tell her that Mal had not returned those feelings. He was crying - real, wet tears, at last - and the fairy was crying with him. Her free hand hovered over his face and traveled downwards. He knew that tingling feeling - she was healing him. It belatedly occurred to him that Mal must have also been able to heal him without actually touching him.

"I cannot do anything overtly magical, but I hope I have helped some." She had. The tearing feeling in the back of his throat was gone, as well as a head injury he had not known existed until it no longer hurt. He was still weak, but more tolerably so. "I am still in hiding, and...I have a family. I cannot risk Stefan finding out about them."

"I understand," Ben hiccuped through shaky breaths. "I believe she would have understood too...though she never stopped looking for you."

This prompted another round of sobs from Mal's godmother. "I never stopped looking for her, either."

They commiserated for a few minutes more, and Ben learned of multiple fairy families in the capital city itself that had been waiting for their queen to return. If only Mal had known...it would have given her so much hope, so much peace. He wished he could tell her. He wished he could watch her eyes light up, watch the pure joy spread across her face in a brilliant smile.

He needed to stop indulging in these impossible fantasies. Returning to reality was an excruciating experience. But at the same time...he wanted to remember everything - every lock of her hair, every shade of green and gold in her eyes, every subtle movement that changed her expressions so dramatically. If he forgot a single detail, he would never forgive himself for it.

The fairy godmother stood, knowing their time was at an end. "Prince Ben, I am afraid I cannot return, nor can I tell you where to find me. This meeting alone will have raised questions I cannot afford to reveal the answers to." Ben slumped further into the bed. _Not you too_. She was the one person who grieved as he did, and now she would disappear into the wind and leave him alone with his sorrows again. "I will tell your parents there is nothing more I can do for you."

He closed his eyes, as if refusing to watch her go would somehow give him relief. Then he thought again. "Wait! There is something you can do..." She stopped and waited. "Can you tell the others...tell them that she tried? That she fought for them, until the end?"

The fairy wiped away the last remnants of her tears before she had to face Belle. "I will."

The doors opened. The two women had a discussion - Ben heard "...no evidence of a spell..." and inquiries as to the godmother's identity. He realized he had never learned her name, though it was probably for the best. Belle returned to his side, plainly unconvinced, but helped him to another cup of water.

"Ben, darling, who was that woman?"

His mother did not yet know of his miraculous healing. "Tired," he whispered to her, knowing his voice was no longer raspy. The queen sighed, but let him sleep. It gave him some time to make up a story that would keep the fairies safe.

* * *

The worst doctor was the one his parents listened to.

He looked over Ben the next day through a dirty lens. Every so often he would let slip a "hrmm" or a "huh-huh." Then he straightened and said solemnly, "Yes...yes, I have seen this type of spell before."

 _Lies,_ Ben thought listlessly. Others had claimed the same; it hardly mattered.

"It is the most evil of magicks, and the only kind that can last beyond the death of the caster. I call it blood magic."

Belle frowned. "Blood magic?" Adam, who had found the fortitude to stay by his son's side for significantly longer this time, looked more interested.

"Yes. The spell has been bound to the prince's blood. It cannot be removed easily, and therefore, the only cure is serial dilution." Noting the blank stares, the medic added, "Of his blood."

"How can you dilute his blood?" asked Adam.

"It is not a painless process," the man warned. "It would involve bleeding the patient every two days for several minutes. His body will slowly begin to produce new blood. In the meantime, he must drink excess water to recoup the loss."

Ben was not paying attention. He wondered if Mal's godmother had relayed the horrible news of Mal's confirmed death to the other fairies. What would the Fae do now? Quietly continue living as humans? Rally around an elected official? Attempt their own revenge against Stefan?

"My love, what do you think?"

Belle, Adam, and the physician were all looking at him expectantly. Ben shook his head. "I am not spelled." He weakly motioned for the slightly thicker soup he had been allowed that day, and Belle fed him as before.

"Your Majesties, this response worries me greatly," the man explained, "as his inability to remember or unwillingness to admit the spell's existence confirms that it is very powerful magic indeed."

Belle and Adam exchanged worried looks. "What will happen to him if we do not treat him as you say?" Belle inquired.

The man bowed his head. "Then our young prince may be cursed for the rest of his years."

Until the very first cut, Ben did not believe anyone would seriously consider this course of action. He was wrong. He was still too feeble to fight when the doctor exposed Ben's thin, bare arm and dragged a sharp blade across his skin. He yelped in pain, and his parents looked away. The blood flowed into a waiting pan - the doctor squeezed the site of the injury to draw out more. "NO!" Ben protested. " _There is no curse_!" His cries fell on deaf ears.

After a few minutes, the physician stopped milking the wound and instead applied pressure to reduce the bleeding. The blood sloshed around in the pan - there was so much of it. "The first treatment is done, Your Majesties. I will return in two days' time. Please ensure the prince consumes at least one gallon of liquids each day."

* * *

His life had become hell.

Every other day, he was bled to within an inch of death. His skin had turned pale from the lack of blood, and even when he began eating solid foods again he could not regain weight. In between the treatments there was nothing. Even Belle had to return to her duties after a while, and he was alone. Alone with his unbearable thoughts, with no strength to leave his bed, and nothing to occupy him.

 _Jay..._

He was being injured against his will, at his parents' behest, and thanks to the physician's assurances, nothing he said would change their mind.

 _Carlos..._

And above all, he could not openly grieve the loss of his love. He watched her die. He watched her die. _He watched her die._

 _Evie..._

They had all died as well, protecting Mal the way he had not. The way he should have. No one would ever know of their bravery either. The three had found a home, a family, after all of their misfortune - and yet were not allowed to live out their hard-earned happy ending. They deserved better than the meaningless deaths handed to them by Stefan. And yet, they would get nothing - just a frail prince who finally found himself able to relate to their suffering.

* * *

Two weeks into his 'recovery', Ben received a visit from the Lady Audrey. She looked well - better than she had in the cave, and far better than he did currently. She was dressed in a flattering gown of the latest fashion, and various pieces of jewelry glittered on her person. Upon seeing him, contrarily, her mood dampened somewhat. "Oh dear...that demoness barely left you the skin on your bones."

Ben was pathologically bored and starved for company, certainly, but he did not want to have a conversation in which Mal was referred to as a 'demoness'. "She did not do this to me."

"Oh, but she did." Audrey flounced over to the empty chair by his bed and sat in it. "You are simply unaware of it. Such is the nature of evil magic - insidious and deceptive. _However_ , I come with good news." Ben doubted that very much. Nothing he heard anymore evoked any happiness from him. "Because you were under a terrible spell, I will forgive you for the treatment I received at your hands while captive. So you need not worry, I will still marry you. I believe that once you are cured, you will again become the Ben I knew before this horrid event."

She waited for a response, but Ben had none. He had not thought so far into the future. How could he go on to rule Auradon as if a significant portion of his kingdom was not built on the graves of thousands of innocents? How could he promise to protect his people after failing to protect the one closest to his heart? And how could he marry Audrey, knowing he would never love her, would never be happy with her, would never share that deep connection he craved once he had known it? As his mind was wont to do these days, it drifted - back to the aftermath of that pivotal fight to determine Audrey's fate.

 _Her sobs grew quieter and her breathing evened out, but Mal nevertheless clung to him like he was driftwood in an ocean. Ben's cheek stung where she had slapped him, but he rested it against her soft hair and it soothed his angry skin. He had never held someone like this before. In his world, contact was stiff, formal, minimal. No one would ever just...give themselves to him entirely, nor would they have accepted him doing the same. Yet, the intimacy of this moment could not be denied. Perhaps because Mal was the object of his affections, or perhaps because it reminded him what it was to be Ben instead of Prince Ben, but he never wanted to let go. He needed her._

 _"I cannot do it," she whispered shakily, her breath fanning onto his neck. Her words brought him back to reality._

 _"Because you are not him. You could not commit such a heinous crime," Ben reminded her, his voice soft._

 _To his dismay, she pulled back - but not very far. The tips of their noses nearly touched. "How do you know who I am? What I am capable of?" It was not an accusation; she was seeking reassurance._

 _"There are so many reasons, Mal." He was drowning in her eyes. She looked like an angel, even after crying so much. "You have every right to be angry. Every right to want revenge. Anyone would. But your actions speak louder than your words. Your friends - they would go to the ends of the Earth for you, and rightly so. You showed them the utmost kindness when no one else would. These illusions you haunt yourself with - it is a burden you bear so that your people are not forgotten. You refuse to bury their memories, though it causes you pain. And with me...Mal, you could have killed me at any time. You still can. I am of no use to you, and in fact I have only interfered in your plans. But instead..." His arms were still around her. He let that fact speak for itself._

 _"I want to be the person you believe me to be." She was so quiet, he only knew she had spoken because he saw her lips move. "But I am not." His chest felt full; he wanted to hold her close again and tell her over and over that she was, until she knew it to be true. Her wide eyes gazed out at him from under her lashes, and for a second he was sure that was what she was asking for._

 _She needed him, too._

 _He tightened his embrace too quickly. The way a hunted doe is vulnerable one minute and fleeing the next, she flinched away from him and drew her shoulders up. Ben watched helplessly while she closed herself off, and he was forced to retreat. "Mal..."_

 _"I would like to be alone." She was forcing her tone to seem stronger than it actually was. Her stare was concentrated at the ground, like she was too ashamed to meet his eye._

 _This he was used to - what leader ever admitted to needing help? What king or queen ever exposed their weaknesses? But he knew she was different. She had trusted him with her soul, even if for a moment. Maybe one day, he would get that moment back. For now, though, she looked mortified and he did not want to add to her self-doubt. "I will leave you...but please remember, you do not have to do this alone."_

In his heart, Ben would always, always wish his wife was Mal - so he did not have to go through life alone either.

Audrey, miffed at his silence, continued less magnanimously, "I do still believe a suitable punishment is due, and I have decided that for the first year of our marriage, we will live separately. We will not share a room. We will not share a _bed_." The smug expression confused him.

"Whatever you wish, Audrey." He was at least able to reach for his food and drink on his own, now, and did so. A single bite took so much effort. Either his appetite had vanished these past two weeks, or the food given to him was devoid of any taste. Alternatively, maybe he could no longer enjoy food, just as he could no longer enjoy...anything. Guilty at having doubted the cooks who had been working so hard to restore their prince's strength, he set his porridge aside.

The apathy only irritated her further. "Have they not been treating you? You cannot still be pining over that monster. She is dead, Ben, and the carcass burnt, along with the corpses of her minions. Should they have dragged her giant head back as a trophy for you to - "

" _Audrey!_ " interrupted Ben, finally feeling a flare of anger after days of melancholy.

The lady was quite satisfied with the rise she got out of him. "It appears you still need many more bleedings to rid yourself of this magic. I do hope you will be well enough to stand for our wedding. I would like it to be in June. I am sure within the next few weeks you will be finished with this nonsense." There was another knock at his door. "Ah, good! Grandfather has arrived."

 _Grandfather?_ Sure enough, Lord Stefan was let through the doors by the naive servant. The man looked just as intimidating out of armor. His bushy eyebrows set his expression in a permanent frown, and his piercing eyes analyzed his surroundings within the first second of him entering. He managed to stay rather fit through intense training with his guards, and had none of the feebleness nor extra weight that made old men less threatening.

"Grandpapa, does he not look awful? Oh, to think what would have become of him if you had not rescued him!" She smiled prettily in the direction of Stefan. The lord nodded at her, but his cold stare never left his prince. Ben knew Stefan was here to size him up. It sickened him that this man could stroll so casually into his room after everything he had done.

Audrey made to get up and give her seat to Stefan, but Ben's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Surprised, she turned back to him. "Stay, please," Ben told her - but he was not looking at her either. It was a direct message to Stefan. _I know you are a threat to me._

"Well, if you insist." She sat back down. Ben let go of her wrist to grasp her hand instead and keep her in the room. Audrey did not know this, and preened like a peacock at finally being noticed.

"It brings me great joy to see my granddaughter so esteemed by her royal fiancee," said Stefan, bowing. "I pray you both are able to wed soon. Do you think that will be possible, Prince Ben?"

"Why would it not be?" Ben responded. His voice sounded more aggressive than he remembered it.

"Because you are still quite sickly. And, of course, you are still recovering from that dreadful curse."

Ben laughed bitterly, surprising everyone - including himself. The lies this man perpetuated convinced Ben that Stefan felt no shame. "Yes, recovering quite slowly. It is a difficult thing to destroy - quite like truth." He held Stefan's gaze. "No matter how much you fight it...it always returns."

He saw Stefan's jaw clench. "An interesting analogy."

"A relevant one."

Audrey looked between them, confused and suspicious. "What on Earth is this conversation about?"

Before her grandfather could deflect, Ben explained, "This conversation is about a truth that Stefan does not want told. I have already said I was not cursed, Audrey. Your grandfather cannot have anyone believe me - because if they do, the truth will come out. The truth about what he did to Mal and her people."

She covered her mouth and exchanged glances with Stefan. "You have gone mad, Ben."

"I have not. Ask him, Audrey. Ask him how he sanctioned genocide to hide a secret."

"That is quite enough!" Stefan thundered. "I will not stand here and be insulted, after I risked life and limb to retrieve you from the clutches of a sadistic beast!"

"Then do not stand here at all," countered Ben. There was a new feeling inside him, breaking through the despair and guilt and emptiness. A sense of purpose. "I will not stop, Stefan. I will continue her battle for her. I will see you tried for your crimes in a court of law and sentenced. The blood of thousands is on your hands."

" _Ben_!" cried Audrey.

The prince continued, stronger than before. "Her legacy lives on through me. And it is through me her spirit will finally find peace."

Stefan stormed out of the room, and Audrey after him, though she sent scathing glances in Ben's direction first. Once they were gone, Ben called in a servant.

"Please summon Captain Li."

* * *

Stefan did not wait long. The assassin came that night.

Ben slept fitfully, his conscience refusing to permit him a good night's rest. It was just as well, because he heard the soft thud of the assassin's boots on the floor next to the pried-open window.

" _Lonnie!"_

He shouted before he even registered what he was seeing. Captain Li jumped up from the chair on which she had been dozing, her sword flashing in the moonlight. The intruder, masked and dressed in all black, had only a split second to draw his own. The clang of blades rang out in the darkness, again and again. The man was skillful - Captain Li was better. In less than a dozen moves, she had kicked him to the ground and pressed the tip of her sword just deep enough in his neck to draw a drop of blood.

With some difficulty, Ben extricated himself from his covers and got out of bed. He felt dizzy as soon as he stood, but he ignored his symptoms and went to crouch by the uninvited guest. The prince peeled off the fabric mask and squinted to try identifying the man in the dim light. The assassin could not be readily identified as one of Stefan's men - but then, Stefan would not be so careless as to use his own guard for such a dirty, treasonous task.

"Who sent you?" demanded Captain Li.

The man opened his mouth and made only a guttural sound. His tongue had been cut out - long ago, by the looks of it.

"He cannot speak. Of course." Ben shook his head. "Lonnie, have him taken to the dungeons. You and I will need to discuss our next steps in the morning. Stefan will not give up."

"Yes, Your Highness." The captain called the servants inside, requesting that they find the nearest guards to escort the intruder out. Once that was done, she sheathed her sword. "You were right to have me stand guard tonight," she remarked. "I have slept enough - I will keep watch for the next few hours. Sleep, my prince. You will need the rest. I have a feeling that a war has just begun."

* * *

 _Ben was in his bedroom, but it was not his bedroom, somehow. Everything was slightly off. He could not explain it._ _When he stood up, he did not feel any fatigue. This only added to his curiosity._

 _Then he saw her._

 _Mal was regarding him silently, still as a statue. He stumbled towards her in disbelief. "Mal?" Upon closer inspection, there was a jagged scar on one side of her neck. Ben cried out in horror, reaching to touch it...he could not feel the ropy texture, but he knew it was there. It was then that he realized he was dreaming. "No...please, no..." He fell to his knees, begging. "I think of you every waking moment, Mal. Every second of every day. Must your ghost torment me in my sleep as well?"_

 _She moved. Her eyebrows knitted in concern, and she knelt to his level. "Ben..." Her voice sounded strange, like she was speaking into a pillow._

 _All of a sudden, she collapsed into a heap._

 _"MAL!" Ben yelled, crawling towards her._

 _She pushed herself up on one hand, but could not maintain the position for long. Her eyes fluttered, half closed. "Ben...come find me...come find..." The image of her flickered once, twice...and vanished. "...me..."_

 _"NO!" He dove towards the space she had just occupied, but it was too late. She was gone...again. Ben pounded his fist against the floor, sobbing. Was this his fate? Would he lose her over and over again in his nightmares? "Mal, please...come back!" He wept endlessly, guarding the spot where she had stood like his life depended on it._

 _Come find me, she had said. Where would he find her?_

 _In the afterlife?_


	10. In The Night - The Weeknd

There were guards around Ben all the time now. Bars had been installed in his windows, and then they had been shuttered with thick wood to prevent arrows from flying in. All of his food and drink was taste-tested. Everyone that came into his room had an escort, save the king and queen, because the assassin would not - or could not - reveal the name of the man who hired him. Ben knew better than to start accusing Stefan without any proof. He also knew that a second attack would not come, thanks to the loss of the element of surprise.

His desire to do anything for Mal, though, was still being drained away by the bleedings. He could hardly stand or even sit up anymore, and his thoughts constantly felt muddled and fuzzy. Thin veins stood out prominently on his nearly white skin. During the last two 'treatments', he could have sworn his blood seemed more watery. After the attack, he had asked Captain Li to procure official records of the war from the Royal Library, but they had remained hidden under his bed, untouched and unread. His appetite lessened by the day until he was weaker than a newborn.

"You are being murdered," Captain Li whispered furiously to him. It was not her duty to help feed him, but it offered them the opportunity to talk with relative privacy. She made a point of clanging the spoon around in the bowl to cover up their conversation. "I followed your physician yesterday - I apologize for not telling you, but it was a suspicion I could not prove until now. He met a servant of Stefan's late last night. It is my belief that Stefan has ordered him to kill you, slowly enough so as to not provoke questions, and blame it on a failure of treatment."

 _This is important_ , Ben tried to tell himself. He knew he should focus, but he couldn't. Every day he was less awake, less alert. Not to mention, breathing had become such a labor that he struggled to speak a full sentence without pausing in between for air. "No one...will believe..."

"I know," responded Lonnie, frustrated. "We must move you to a safer location while we gather evidence. Somehow." She sighed. "You are too ill to travel, my prince."

The thought of going somewhere else gave his wandering mind a nudge towards his dream of Mal. _Come find me._ To his utmost dismay, he had awoken remembering every second of it, including the moment she disappeared. If he were to leave the castle, where could he go that would offer him some semblance of peace after her death?

Though if the physician succeeded in killing him, perhaps peace would not be needed. Beyond the grave, he would have all of eternity to find her.

* * *

 _Ben looked at his hands - there was more flesh on his bones, and color to his skin. He stood up from his bed without falling over, and examined the rest of the body he could see. Normal. Just as he used to be._

 _"You never came."_

 _His head jerked up. In front of him was Mal, disappointed and crestfallen. The scar left by the sword was still on her neck - a constant, horrible reminder. "Mal...I am coming. Soon." A tear fell onto his cheek. Accepting his death was harder than he had ever imagined it being. What of his mother, his father? He was their only child. And the kingdom he had hoped to lead into prosperity? Audrey would ascend the throne as his fiance...and none of his plans would ever see the light of day._

 _But he would be with her. At his assurance, the slightest bit of hope brightened her face._

 _Suddenly, the fairy whipped to the side and threw an arm in front of her in defense. "Stop!" To his horror, she flickered once, twice, and then disappeared from his sight once again._

 _"MAL!" Why did this keep happening? Why was he cursed to watch her die, over and over again? He ran towards her, but his steps led him nowhere. "Mal, please! Please come back! I need you..." he begged, to no avail. "Please..."_

"Ben!" Someone was shaking him. "Ben, it is only a nightmare."

He awoke, gasping. The extra fatigue he felt meant he must have been thrashing about. He relaxed every one of his constricted muscles, focusing on the air filling his lungs. Belle let go of him and took a shaky breath. Even she was not strong enough to handle watching her son's life leave him. She spent her time crying more often than not.

"Just a nightmare," she repeated softly, stroking his sunken cheek. "Have you eaten today, my love?"

Ben knew his answer would upset her. It always did. Luckily, he was saved by the captain of his guard.

"Your Highness." Lonnie knelt on one knee, her head bowed in deference. "Due to the prince's worsening condition, I took the liberty of sending out more of my men and women to search for a cure. One returned with rumor of a woman who has the ability to break curses - but will not leave her home for anyone, not even the Prince of Auradon."

"Why not?" Belle demanded.

"I...am not sure." Captain Li was an excellent fighter, but a terrible liar. "But she expects those seeking her help to make the journey themselves."

"Does she know the reward offered for a cure? If that does not tempt her, what will? She must come here, my son is unable leave his bed!"

"I can arrange transportation, Your Highness, and ensure that he travels in comfort. However, this must be done in absolute secrecy, as other assassins may lie in wait. No information can be leaked - to anyone."

The queen's eyes went wide. "But...the king?"

"You must tell him only after we leave, which we will do as soon as possible. The prince...may not have much time left to spare."

Belle looked down at her skeleton of a son, who was watching the exchange through half-lidded eyes. "What if...what if the rumors are false, and there is no one who can help him? What if he is all alone when he...?" A sob caught in her throat.

"Your Highness," said Lonnie firmly. "On my honor, I will bring him back to you."

* * *

Captain Li ensured that the elongated carriage containing the prince - lying down on a mattress stuffed with goose down - left just before Ben's next treatment, when he was strongest. They took four trusted guards, but told them nothing. Ben did not much enjoy the bumpy ride over cobblestones as they approached the city's main gate, but he knew it was necessary. He needed to leave.

No one questioned the cargo of the carriage, as Captain Li herself rode alongside. With little difficulty, they exited the capital. After a few miles, Ben rang the small bell he had been given to alert Lonnie should he need her.

"Yes, my prince?" Lonnie stopped the horses and let one guard tend to them while entering the carriage.

"I want...to go...back."

Alarmed, she frowned. "Back to the capital? One or two more treatments will kill you."

"No. Back to the...mountain."

"As much as it pains me to ask you to explain, Prince Ben..."

"Bury her ashes." Audrey had mentioned the dragon's body had been burned. How could her spirit rest without the proper rites? Ben had intended to do this one day, after Stefan had been convicted and the other Fae could be present, but he hoped that doing so now would rid him of the awful dreams. It was selfish, but he needed the closure. He could not keep living a haunted life. He hoped that it was what she would have wanted, that this was why she came to him while he slept and told him to find her.

Lonnie thought for a moment. "The journey will lead us close to Stefan's lands. He is currently in the capital, but should he choose to return, he could arrive faster than we will be able to leave."

"I need...to bury them."

She sighed. "Very well. I will take you as far as the edge of the forest, where you must stay - for your own health, Prince Ben. One of us will scale the mountain and retrieve her remains, if possible." She ducked out of the carriage to alert the other guards of the change in plan, and Ben closed his eyes to sleep.

Their slow pace lengthened the trip by several days. Nonetheless, Ben had no complaints. Without the regular bleedings, his appetite began to return - despite Captain Li's insistence that he eat the most tasteless of vegetables, which were supposedly beneficial to soldiers (and unlucky princes) suffering from blood loss. Soon, he was able to sit up again. His mind started to clear. He found himself staying awake for more than an hour at a time. It no longer took all of his focus just to breathe. He was coming back from the edge of death, and it became more apparent each day just how precariously close he had been.

The nearer they came to Stefan's lands, the more unassuming they attempted to make their caravan. The guards changed out of their conspicuous capes and helmets, instead donning unmarked armor. The horses' manes were intentionally cut in a haphazard pattern, and their coats were left unbrushed to hide any trace of the once impeccable grooming. Ben, though he was eager to try to walk again, was not allowed out of the carriage where someone might see him. They continued this way until they reached an inn near the road's entrance into the forest. It took quite a bit of bribery to ensure the innkeeper would not ask questions about a new long-term guest he would be hosting. The prince exited the carriage in a hooded cape, leaning on a guard while he tested his feeble legs. The six of them were taken behind the inn, where they could ascend to a second-floor room without being seen by the other patrons.

Ben collapsed onto a bed with as much dignity and grace as one could in his situation, panting hard from half-climbing - and half being carried - up a flight of stairs. While he recovered, Lonnie surveyed the room and took precautions against any unwanted visitors by stationing a guard at each window and two at the door. "We must obtain a guest list from the innkeeper," she told no one in particular. "The walls are thin. We cannot speak freely here. You will all refer to him - " She pointed to Ben. " - only by the title of Master." Her subordinates nodded in understanding. "Tonight, we rest. We will decide who will undertake the rest of the journey tomorrow."

* * *

 _The night was unusually warm, and though Ben was generally cold nowadays, he could not sleep comfortably even after he had kicked off the blankets. Guards were dozing in various corners, apparently unaffected by the heat, with one on watch. Ben slowly stood up and stumbled towards the door._

 _"Master, is there something you need?" whispered the guard on duty._

 _"Some air. I will be but a moment. Stay here."_

 _"But - "_

 _"Remain at your post, soldier."_

 _The soldier, though troubled, did not disobey the direct order. Ben struggled to descend the staircase but finally opened the back door of the inn, sighing in relief when he felt a slight breeze on his face._

 _From where he stood, he could see the sharp border between the human-occupied lands and the wild forest. Flat grass gave way to tall trees, packed tightly except for the opening created for the road to pass through. The moon illuminated everything up to the treeline, where its light could not reach the forest floor._

 _There was a movement._

 _Ben blinked, sure he had been mistaken. There was only darkness beyond the thick trunks, but he had seen a break from the stillness rather than anything that reflected light. Before his intuition told him it was a terrible idea, Ben staggered forward a few steps, bringing him that many yards closer to the woods._

 _This time, he was sure. Something moved in the trees, something the size of a human and...a flash of brilliant purple._

 _"Mal," he whispered hoarsely, picking up his pace. It took him a few minutes to reach the trees, and by that point, all that was left of her was a rustling of branches and bushes in front of him. With difficulty, he picked through the underbrush, following the sound of snapping twigs deeper and deeper into the unknown. Then, he reached a clearing. And she was there._

 _"Ben? What happened to you?" she asked slowly._

 _He was breathing hard from the exertion, but his already racing heart quickened further. This dream was so much more vivid than the others. Ben could see the slight breeze pass through each individual lock of her hair, the frayed threads on the hem of her dress, the hard and ropy texture of the scar on her exposed neck, and a deep sadness in her eyes. Somehow it hurt him all the more - as if she was closer, but still so far away._

 _He would not lose her this time._

 _"Mal..." His clumsy gait and abrupt approach clearly startled her, but not nearly as much as his hands on the sides of her face and his lips pressed to hers._

 _A small sound of surprise escaped her and she tensed under his touch. Ben did not care. He was tired of being a victim of his own subconscious. If he was going to dream of her, it would be on his terms. He had decided. Tonight he would kiss her, and tomorrow morning he would not wake up in despair after having watched her die again._

 _At first she covered his hands with her own, as if to remove them, but then she relaxed. Her grip loosened and traveled halfway up his arms before tightening again. She responded timidly at first, then just as eagerly as him, her lips soft as a caress one moment and then crushingly passionate the next. He could feel it all. Everything._

This was not a dream.

The realization shocked him into breaking away. He stumbled back a couple of steps and nearly fell over, his eyes as wide as saucers. "You...you are real."

Her cheeks were flushed. She lifted her hand to her lips, seemingly dazed. "Of course I am."

Ben's mind had screeched to a halt, as had a variety of other essential functions, like breathing and blood flow. He did not understand, could not begin to comprehend, and she was just _standing_ there, as if waiting for him to kiss her again...

"How?"

"I have much to tell you." She closed the distance between them, reaching for him.

He jerked away. "I am to be married to Audrey within the month."

He did not know why he said that. Perhaps it was to remind himself that what he had done could not be allowed, let alone repeated. Perhaps it was to explain to her why he had cut their kiss short once he realized it was not a fantasy. A strict moral code had the benefit of not requiring much thought, and he had fallen back on it rather than search through the chaos in his heart. Regardless, he likely would have been more tactful if not for the pathetic state he was in, which Mal knew nothing about.

Her countenance turned stormy almost immediately, and she took a step back as well. "Then why did you come?" she snarled.

"I...I had these dreams...you were in them, telling me to find you." Another thought occurred to him. "That was really you, was it not? You created them - but you told me you never wove dream magic."

"I said I did not, not that I could not," she spat. " _Why did you come?"_

Her anger did not fool him. She was hurt and confused and so was he, but someone had to start giving truthful answers. "Because I love you, Mal." Her scowl disappeared for a moment at the unexpected answer. "Desperately. I could think of nothing but you. If you had told me to, I would have traveled to the ends of the Earth."

"But then..." She ran her hand through her hair, her brows furrowed. "How can you marry Audrey?"

"I..." It was only then that he noticed the weight off his shoulders. Yes, he was still weak and malnourished and tired beyond belief, but Mal was _alive._ Alive and in front of him. He felt faint for an entirely new reason - the lost burden had made him lightheaded, too. "I - "

" _Shh_!" Mal's eyes snapped to something behind him. She drew her right hand back, as if to throw some invisible object. "Someone is here."

Ben turned as fast as he could to shield her. His condition was as far as could be from battle-ready, but he would die before seeing her hurt again. From the direction he had entered, the point of a sword emerged between two trees, followed by the rest of Captain Li.

The prince relaxed until he heard the telltale crackle of fire from Mal - a purple flame glowed in her palm and she had taken on a defensive stance. "Wait - both of you! Mal - stop. This is Captain Li. She is a friend. Lonnie, this is Mal - she is _alive_ and I do not know how but for right now, sheathe your sword."

"How do you know she is not an impostor? You yourself saw her fall," asked Lonnie suspiciously. Mal frowned and looked to Ben, unsure of how to react knowing Captain Li was more threatened by a false Mal than an authentic one.

"Trust me," Ben responded.

After a moment's hesitation and sizing up of her opponent, the captain did as commanded. Then she knelt on one knee and bowed her head. "My apologies, Your Majesty. I meant no disrespect. I am Li Lonnie, a humble servant of the royal family of Auradon, charged to protect Prince Ben with my life. I acted out of concern for his safety."

It took Mal a moment to realize Lonnie was addressing her. The fire sputtered out. Mal's mouth opened and closed awkwardly, and she remained silent until Ben jerked his head in Lonnie's direction. "Of course I understand. Please rise." She obviously was not prepared for the hierarchy that Lonnie adhered to so faithfully.

"The others," Ben started. "Are they...?"

"They are well. And...they would be overjoyed to see you, if...if you would like to..." She was still rather flustered, not ready to act the part of a queen quite yet. "Would you like to meet them?"

Relieved, Ben smiled at Lonnie. "I would like nothing more."

"My prince..." Captain Li warned. "It is already dangerous for you to be - "

"Captain," he insisted, "there is nowhere safer than that mountain. But if you still worry, then come along. I must go. I have many, many questions." He gave Mal a pointed glance.

The fairy backed up further before beginning her transformation. Lonnie watched warily as the thick purple smoke rose from the ground, obscuring the woman in front of them. When it cleared, even the battle-hardened captain flinched and reached for the hilt of her sword as the dragon unfurled her wings to their full length.

Ben approached without fear, letting the dragon gently wrap the talons of her forelimb around him. "If it comforts you, Captain, this is my first time flying as well."

* * *

He still could not believe a thing he was seeing.

A few weeks ago, he would have been beside himself to fly above the tree tops, up the height of the mountain, and down into the familiar cave. Instead, he could only spare a distracted glance at the passing landscape while he tried to piece together how any of this was possible.

The mouth of the cave looked different. Rocks had fallen in various places. The slabs hiding the entrance to the cavern below were gone, but gaping holes in the wall of the shaft had appeared. At the bottom of the shaft, in the front hall of the residence, a large pile of rubble and twisted metal had accumulated.

But most incredible of all, Carlos, Evie, and Jay stood by the fire pit, waiting to welcome him. Not one of them looked as though they had been harmed, let alone killed. Ben found it nothing short of miraculous.

Decorum had no place among the friends. Hugs were given freely, along with shocked observations about Ben's weight and sickly appearance. Captain Li fielded questions about herself only briefly, preferring to spend the first few moments eyeing the corners of the room and warily staring down the long hallway.

"I do not understand," Ben said in awe. "How...?"

"Please sit, Your Highness," Evie invited, settling on one of the seats around the fire pit. The others joined her. Lonnie sat next to Ben, keeping her hand on her sword hilt and, for some reason, throwing poisonous looks at Jay. "We know you must be curious. Though, we are quite curious about how you have fared as well."

Ben and his guard exchanged glances, earning Mal's suspicion. "I would like to hear you, first."

"Very well. I suppose...we should start with the Lady Audrey's manifesto." Evie motioned to Mal, whose lips twitched but otherwise made no movement.

Ben realized he had not answered her question about his marriage to Audrey, and it was clearly on her mind. Did that mean...? In discovering she was alive, Ben had all but thrown aside the fact that _she had been kissing him, too._ He had thought she was a figment of his imagination, but she had known all along he was real. _She has feelings for me._ It was getting harder and harder to suppress a smile.

That would all change very quickly.

Evie continued when the other woman did not. "The four of us heard your assurances but...we were still afraid. We could not be certain that Stefan would listen to you." A fair assessment, considering what happened.

"So Jay and I created what I call my sulfite monstrosities," added Carlos, "which were quite large explosives. We armed them with a very long length of gasoline-doused string and embedded them at the top of the shaft that leads here. Then we installed the latticework, which you saw."

"After we were all at the top of the mountain, Mal put you to sleep," Evie told him gently. "The three of us returned to the cave underneath. Mal covered the lattice as best she could, and waited."

"But you fought! I saw you fight!" protested Ben. _And I saw you die._ For some reason, the phrase 'Mal put you to sleep' had his stomach sinking with dread.

"Illusions," Jay corrected. "Mal created the illusions to trick the soldiers into thinking we were all there. One by one we were 'killed' and fell into the shaft - or rather, onto the rocks that covered it. Then...well, then Mal took a terrible blow."

Ben remembered the glint of the blade and the slick sound it had made while digging into Mal's flesh all too well. He stiffened, a reaction missed by no one.

"And she fell, by all appearances on top of the rest of the bodies so they could not longer be seen - by design, because we knew at this point she would not be in any condition to keep up the illusions. The drop was far enough that the soldiers could not lift her easily. Instead, one or two come down to inspect her and then when they were cleared, oiled cloths were thrown on top of her and lighted afire."

"Because fire is the best way to dispose of a heat-resistant beast," Carlos said sarcastically. "Regardless, we waited for hours after we heard her land on the rocks. Then I detonated the charges. Everything came down - metal, rock, dragon. We stitched Mal's wound closed, and nursed her back to health. It took a long time, especially because she kept using magic to try and contact you when she thought we were not looking." He rolled his eyes. Ben thought back to the dreams in which Mal disappeared - simply cut off by the people trying to take care of her. He thought he had been watching her death over and over again, as some sort of curse or punishment. Why had no one told him anything? A pain in his chest came with the realization that most, if not all, of his woes could have been avoided, if only... "She was very weak, and she does not understand her limitations. In faking her death, she actually almost - " The young man stopped talking when he noticed the glares he was getting. Unlike his friends, he had not immediately noticed the change in Ben.

The prince felt his captain's hand on his shoulder, and was grateful for the meager comfort it provided. He was relieved, of course. The four of them were alive and well, a blessing he had never dared hope for. But with that relief came a heavy, blanketing fatigue. The anger over their unjust deaths had kept him going so far, and now that it was gone, he wanted to rest his aching bones. Besides, a small part of him was furious. He had been deceived in the worst way, and he had suffered so terribly because of it. He had been forced to endure one of the worst moments of his life - not to mention everything that followed. Ben buried his head in his hands, alarming everyone else.

"Prince Ben?" tried the ever cautious Evie.

"You faked your deaths," he repeated softly.

"Well...yes." Evie sounded uncomfortable. He was sure the rest of them were uncomfortable as well. Surely they were not _just now_ considering the ramifications of their trickery. "We wish we could have told you - but we were not sure you could act the part we needed. Or..."

"Or that you could trust me." He laughed bitterly, having forgotten yet again that Evie's carefully curated exterior hid a cunning mind. _We were not sure you could act the part we needed._ He had considered them friends, and they had treated him like a prop, a tool, to be used to run away from Stefan and buy them more time.

"Ben..." Mal spoke for the first time, shakily. "We thought...we thought it might affect you for a few days, but..." Surely she was thinking back to his declaration of love not an hour earlier. Had she really thought she meant so little to him? Or was it an excuse she used to justify her actions?

"Of course." He kept his voice quiet for fear of it cracking, but the absolute stillness of his audience made it loud enough. Lonnie squeezed his shoulder. Instead of making eye contact with anyone, he examined his hands. Still thin, and pale. Too weak to hold a sword for more than a few minutes. They did not know the half of what he had been through. "How could you have known?" he mumbled, mostly to himself.

Evie stood suddenly. "You must be tired from your journey. Come, I will get the both of you settled. Mal - perhaps they might like something to eat?"

When Ben looked up, his eyes met Mal's wide, sorrowful ones. Somehow any sympathy from her felt hollow, even despite their recent kiss. He ignored her and turned his attention to the hallway. Lonnie helped him stand out of pure habit, and no one missed this either.

The three of them walked into the room he had occupied during his time here. It was completely unchanged. Exhausted, Ben sat on the bed, slumped over. Lonnie remained by his side. "Are you alright, my prince?" He nodded numbly.

Evie knelt beside him. "I am so sorry," she said. Such empty words. "We did what we had to, without a second thought as to your well-being. We acted selfishly and ungratefully. I do not ask for your forgiveness - seeing you now tells me we do not deserve it. But I still wish to offer you two points by way of explanation. One, that we were afraid. Stefan was upon us and we had no way of hurting him without making him a martyr. We needed him to think we were no longer a threat so that he would leave us in peace until we had a new plan. Two, that all of it was my idea. Mal was against it from the beginning, but even she saw that we needed an escape. It pained her, but she knows, as we all know, that you are incapable of deception. Had she any other choice, she would have taken it." She made to sit next to him, but stopped when Lonnie pulled her sword out of its sheath by a few inches. No doubt Evie was confused by the threat, but she did not know what Lonnie did - that their actions had nearly cost Ben his life. "You _know_ she would have done anything else if she could have. You yourself convinced her to take the right path, and let the Lady Audrey live. She did that for you, Prince Ben. She would do almost anything for you."

Ben knew what Evie was implying, but for the first time he did not want to hear it.

A knock on the open door frame signaled Mal's arrival with two plates of cooked meat and vegetables. She hesitated to enter, looking to Evie for any cues but finding none. "Would you...would you like something else, Ben? It - "

Lonnie cut her off, still deferential by all technicalities - her head bowed, her tone respectful - but nonetheless hostile, knowing Mal would say nothing about being interrupted. "Would the queen be so kind as to use Prince Ben's title?"

That shut Mal up quite effectively. Those that were there remembered the incident so many days ago, when Mal had demanded the same of Ben, and the rift it had caused. "It is alright, Lonnie. Thank you." He shrugged at Mal. "That will be fine."

The fairy nodded, biting her lip as she handed both dishes to Lonnie. "Have you decided what you will do from here?"

In fact, Ben _had_ decided. He would go home. He would be declared spell-free by whoever would listen, now that his strength was returning. And in a month, he would marry Audrey - the woman who would never hurt him, because she could not. He had been through enough pain for the time being - and all for nothing. It felt cruel to say this to Mal, however, so instead he told her, "Knowing that you are alive and still have a chance to find justice for your people is more than I could have asked for. It renders the rest of our planned journey unnecessary." He glanced at Lonnie, who frowned. "We will start our journey back home tomorrow. I will do what I can to find evidence against Stefan, but I will do it from Auradon." The implication was clear. He had nothing else to offer her.

Mal's face fell, but before she could say anything, Lonnie blurted, "That will not be possible, my prince. You must be in full health to defend against the attempts on your life."

Alarmed, Ben tried to stop her with a quieting gesture, but it was too late. "Attempts on your life?" Mal asked slowly, horror creeping into her voice.

"It is nothing - "

"Three so far." Of course. This was purposeful. Captain Li would not be so simple-minded as to divulge information like this without a second thought. This was a calculated revenge against those who had deceived Ben.

"Lonnie, please - "

" _Three?_ "

"Who?" asked Evie softly. "Who is trying to assassinate you?"

They all knew the answer. Lonnie had stopped responding, ostensibly heeding Ben's plea. Evie and Mal waited for Ben so speak. He sighed. "Stefan."

Something had changed in Mal's face, something Ben had seen only once before, when she had been watching memories of the war over and over again to justify killing Audrey.

"What has he done?" Evie knew she was about to get the answers she sought after seeing the more sickly version of Ben that sat in front of her.

The prince did not want to answer, but he knew the waiting was only making their internal guesses more gruesome. He fiddled with the words in his head, trying to downplay the severity of his injuries. Finally, to put everyone out of their misery, Lonnie said, "Stefan starved Prince Ben when they returned from the mountain, denying him even water for several days. Then he sent an assassin to kill Prince Ben while he slept. And more insidiously, he has been working with a physician tasked with removing the nonexistent 'spell' from the prince's body. Regular bleedings left Prince Ben in a much worse state than he is in currently. This is why we left the capital - to save his life."

Mal moved like a ghost until she was directly in front of him. He was sure she was one word away from crumbling. "What does she mean, regular bleedings?"

"Do not do this, Mal," he warned.

" _What does she mean?_ "

Perhaps he had moved in such a way to suggest he wished to hide his right arm from her, but she grabbed it and pushed up the sleeve. Fourteen scars in various stages of healing trailed from his wrist to his elbow, each one marking another step closer to death. What sounded like a soft scream fought its way out of Mal's throat and she fell to her knees. Ben tried to pull away, but he was too weak to twist out of her grasp. "Please...n-no... _no..._ "

Ben could only watch helplessly while her fingers brushed each wound, counting. She began sobbing, anguished and afraid and broken.

"Why d-did you not tell them there was no s-s-spell?!" she demanded through her tears.

"I tried...they did not believe me."

Mal let go of his hand, and Ben hurriedly replaced the sleeve. It was too late. Her eyes had lost focus. Though she was staring unblinkingly at his arm he was not sure what she was actually seeing. "I...I did this. This is m-my f-fault."

"You did not cause this," he said firmly.

She shook her head. "All those years ago...I wanted to d-die rather than c-cause anymore suffering." She met his gaze for one terrible second, with an expression that would haunt him until the end of time. "I have never wished for that more."

" _Mal!"_ he shouted, aghast. He tried to shake her by the shoulders, and managed only a slight wiggle. "You cannot say that. Look at all of the good you have done since then. Look at Evie!" Ben followed his own advice, expecting Evie to support him. Instead, he saw that all the blood had left seamstress's face. It made her tears harder to see. She covered her mouth with one hand, refusing to say a word. As much as it gratified Ben to know that she maybe did care for him beyond his use to her, that was not what he needed at that moment. He turned back to Mal. "And Carlos! And Jay!"

"Nothing is worth your life," she whispered. Evie was standing right there, and yet Mal had been clear. Nothing was more important than Ben, not Evie, nor anyone else. Not even revenge. His heart softened, along with the resolution to put all of this behind him.

Some life came back into Mal for a moment when she had an idea. "Stay here. I can protect you. I will not let him harm you, not ever again. I will not let _anyone_ harm you." Her eyes shone, still wet with unshed tears.

Ben hated to make them fall. "You know I cannot do that."

"You _must_!" she protested emphatically. "Ben... _please_..." That was all she got out before she started weeping again. His resolve breaking, Ben tugged at her shoulder. She was all too eager to sit next to him and climb into his arms. Why was it that whenever he hugged her, she was at her saddest? Why could it never be an embrace of love, and not necessity? Perhaps because they were never destined to have that chance. Unless..."Please do not leave," she begged.

He knew he could be happy with her if he stayed. He also knew that was never in the cards for them.

"I love you."

 _Who said that?_ Ben wondered. It was so quiet, it had likely been a passing thought - but no. There was a pause in Mal's crying while she waited for him to react. His heartbeat accelerated to a rather unhealthy rhythm. "Mal...you are feeling guilty...and upset..."

"No. _No._ " Her hands absentmindedly balled up the front of his tunic. "When you fought for me...I knew. It was all real, it was all true." When she looked up at him, their noses almost touching, her eyes begged him to kiss her. "I love you. _Desperately_." Ben's breath hitched - his thumb brushed her bottom lip and her eyelids fluttered closed.

Lonnie loudly cleared her throat.

Ben flinched backwards, feeling his ears redden. He had forgotten anyone else was in the room. Evie had left at some point, but Lonnie was pointedly looking away, obviously wishing she had left too. Curse her adherence to the rules of dismissal. "Would you mind giving us a moment alone, Captain?" he requested awkwardly.

"Of course, Your Highness." She left Ben's plate behind and walked out of the room hastily.

Ben turned back to Mal, noticing how much her blush stood out on her fair skin. He gave her a small smile, caressing her cheek. She leaned into his touch, waiting - but he dropped his arm. "You asked me how I could marry Audrey if I love you." He felt her brace for rejection by drawing back into herself, away from him. Being vulnerable had never been her strong suit, and she had bared her soul for him. He let her go. "These past few weeks have given me a glimpse into hell, Mal, and I did not want to risk undergoing a similar experience ever again. It was just too much. I thought that the unhappiness of being married to someone I did not love would pale in comparison."

She swallowed thickly, staring down at her lap. "If that is your wish...I understand," she said, in the tone of someone who did not understand but knew they had no right to argue. "You have suffered horribly because of me. No apology will change that fact, and no promise will ever make you trust me again. My claim of loving you must sound like a mockery."

He tucked her hair behind her ear, again exposing the scar on her neck. "That is not true."

Mal waved his hand away. "It is the unfairness that angers me most. You deserve so much more than a choice between lifelong dissatisfaction and...everything I did to you."

"Mal, it was not you that did this to me."

"It may well have been. I could have done something else - anything else - but instead I handed you to that monster. As if you meant nothing. As if you were expendable."

"You could not have known - "

" _I should have known."_ She was crying in frustration now. "Why did I think he would not harm you? He is ruthless and without conscience. He has already found three ways to kill you without seeming at fault. And I did _nothing._ "

"Carlos said that you created those dreams to check on me, despite - "

"That was not _enough_!" Mal jumped up and started pacing. "I could have come after him. He would not have expected me. I could have ended this, once and for all!"

Ben struggled to stand, but after a few seconds he was able to step in front of her. "What good will any of this regret do, Mal?"

"What good have I _ever_ done?" she countered bitterly. "I am not _you,_ Ben. I am not worth this." She gestured at his arm.

"You _are_." And that was when he realized - what of it? If he was hurt, if he was tortured, if he died - what did it matter, so long as she was well? He had come here to collect her ashes, expecting ruin and death. Instead, he found everything he had dreamed of. In focusing on Ben, Stefan had given the possibility of Mal's survival little thought, which allowed her the time she needed to heal. She stood before him just as strong as ever. How could he be so ungrateful? "I do not know what the future holds. Maybe it will be more of the same. But knowing that you love me - and that everything I went through was not in vain - that is worth it. You are worth it." He grasped both her hands in his. "I will not marry Audrey. I _cannot._ But...you must allow me to end our engagement formally. I owe that to her - and to you."

Mal looked at their entwined fingers before meeting his gaze again. "Marry her or not, Ben, please know that I will never make such a mistake again. I will keep you safe, whether you are by my side or by hers."

He drew her into his embrace. "Thank you."

* * *

"I will require a chair in this room, nothing more," said Lonnie.

Mal frowned briefly. "We have another room in which you can sleep comfortably..."

"That will not be necessary, Your Highness." The title still felt unfamiliar to Mal, but the fairy would not give up.

"Would it not be more...prudent...to have your own bed?" It occurred to Ben that Mal might actually be jealous. In all his years of knowing her, Ben had never thought of Lonnie as a run-of-the-mill woman. She was his protector, a trusted guardian - but Mal did not know that.

When he attempted to explain, he was cut off by Captain Li. "I am here to protect my prince - I am well aware that one of you has caused him bodily harm already."

Suddenly, her hatred of Jay made much more sense. Both Jay and Carlos had come to issue their own apologies after being briefed on the situation by Evie, and so were still there when Lonnie made this comment. Jay's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"That was just a sparring match."

"You went too far," Lonnie rebutted. "I will not take the chance of another drunken attack on Prince Ben."

"Lonnie!" Ben interjected sharply.

Jay seemed rather amused. "Am I to be afraid of a tiny girl wearing her father's armor?"

There was a sword at his throat before Ben could do anything. Carlos and Evie had just enough time to gasp in anticipation of bloodshed. After a short period of shock, Jay looked impressed.

"Stop!" shouted Mal. A invisible force came forth from her outstretched hands, pushing Jay and Lonnie apart. "Jay, do not antagonize her. I will get you a chair, Captain Li."

Ben frowned as the four outlaws left. "Was that truly necessary, Captain?"

Lonnie sheathed her sword. "Quite, as I intend to fight him before our stay here is over."


	11. Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons

**Hello everyone! I have a poll today. So I've noticed that viewership has gone down, and I'm wondering, is this dragging out too long? I have two plans - one to end this story in the next chapter, and the other to continue for a few more chapters. Which would you guys prefer? If there's interest, I'd be more than happy to continue! But if you want this arc to be completed sooner, I understand too. Let me know!**

* * *

When Ben woke up, he was confused.

The ceiling above him was craggy rock, dimly lit by one torch on the wall next to him. The bed under him seemed familiar, yet strange, and was too low to the ground to be his own. More importantly, he felt _good_ \- better than he had in a long time. He dared not believe what his own mind told him.

Instead he rolled out of the bed, everything he saw confirming his suspicions. Standing still made him dizzy, but less so, and his head only buzzed slightly after half a minute. He saw Lonnie sleeping in a chair out of the corner of his eye, which only fueled his need to _know._ With uncertain steps and a hand on the wall to support himself, Ben walked through the doorway he had seen a million times, both in the real world and his dream one.

"Ben?"

He stopped breathing. So it was true.

Mal was approaching him, her eyebrows knitted together. _Alive._ He could feel a ridiculous smile spreading across his face, which did nothing to alleviate her concerns. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." More than alright. He was overjoyed. Everything that had happened yesterday - it was no construct of his imagination. She was here. They all were.

The grin was clearly disturbing her. "You have only slept for a few hours, Ben. You should not be out of bed so early. You are not well."

"I am much better. Truly."

"Yes, he is." The noise had drawn Lonnie from her sleep. "Though you would not know. You were not there." His captain hooked his arm around her shoulders and forced him to lean on her.

"Captain..." Ben warned.

Mal's entire body sagged with the weight of her guilt. "I wish I had been," she whispered.

Captain Li hobbled back into the room, practically dragging her reluctant prince along. "And yet she handed you to Stefan as a distraction so he would not come looking for her," she muttered to him under her breath.

"Lonnie - "

"That was not my intent!" Perhaps Lonnie had meant to speak just loud enough for Mal to hear. The fairy's voice had taken on a desperate, pleading tone. "It was not, Ben. I only wanted you to be returned home. _Safely._ "

"I know," he told her, before the argument could devolve further. Lonnie dropped him onto the bed a little more roughly than she would have otherwise done if her face had not been a storm cloud. Ben realized there was one thing he had neglected to address, and it kept him from chastising his guard. "Lonnie...I know you have been worried for weeks and you have not had a moment's rest. Your vigilance kept me safe. I cannot thank you enough." He smiled warmly at her. "But there is no need to be afraid anymore. Not here."

"I do not require _thanks_ ," she said shortly. "I require you to stay away from those that would cause you harm. I spent days and days watching you fade away - " Her voice lost its strength for a moment. He had always been her charge, but beyond that she cared for him deeply. Ben knew that if he had had to witness Lonnie go through the same thing, he would have found it just as unbearable. " - And I could do _nothing._ You were inches from death's door - you could hardly breathe towards the end. The sound of you gasping for air hour after hour is one I hope to never hear again." The excessive description was revealed to be for Mal's benefit when Lonnie glared in her direction. Mal's lips pressed together in a tight line. "At the root of it all is a group of people that used you for their own ends, that could not have cared less if you lived or died and are only now apologizing because they have been caught. So I will continue to fear for you, Prince Ben, especially because I cannot trust you to fear for yourself." She stalled for a second, biting her lip. "She says she loves you. I am not sure you should believe her."

Mal clearly wanted nothing more than to withdraw into the gloom and despair of her solitary room before she began crying. Yet she stayed, stiffening to prevent herself from running. Ben wondered if she would ever be able to look at him again without being haunted by Lonnie's words.

"Lonnie...I know you always have my best interests at heart. But to say this...are you sure anger is not playing a part?"

"Perhaps the anger is making things clearer." She crossed her arms. "You have forgiven her because you love her. I have no such positive feelings. All I see is that they have done _nothing_ to redress the problem that they themselves caused, taking your mercy for granted. You are a _prince_. A trade of your life is an assassination attempt in and of itself. The punishment for that is death - as the other assassin has likely discovered."

"What would you have me do?" Mal asked softly, shakily. Already two identical, wet trails streaked down her face. "I will do anything. If I could change time itself, I would. You think his forgiveness is a _mercy_? It is more painful than anger could ever be. Because I know I endangered someone so _good_ and kind and pure - the last person on Earth who deserved to be hurt. And yet I let it happen. So I am begging you, tell me what I must do to make this right, because I am at a loss. Nothing will ever make up for what he has suffered."

"Mal, that is not..." She would not even look at him. The fairy held Captain Li's gaze, so the captain could search her eyes for earnestness.

Apparently she found it. "With every second that we spend delayed, Stefan has a greater chance of discovering where Prince Ben has gone. Let us leave here. Let me take him somewhere far away, where he will be safe. Do not follow us. Do not attempt to contact him again. He is not part of your fight, especially not while he is ill. And he will be safer without you in his life. If you truly love him as you say, you will not hesitate."

"No," Ben said firmly, his voice cutting through Mal's sudden silence. Her eyes had gone wide. "I made myself part of her fight."

"That was before you knew she had faked her death and was more than capable of continuing on alone."

"She is right," Mal murmured. "This is the best way. You have soldiers posted outside this forest. If they are caught...If Stefan brings his army here again..." She finally turned to him, sadly. "...I can and will kill his men to keep them from you. And neither of us wants the weight of those deaths."

Ben's stomach dropped. "Then come with us."

She sat down next to him, reaching up to touch his cheek. "As long as Stefan lives, you will never be safe with me. I have already hurt you so much...I cannot bear to do so again. I want to protect you, Ben...and that means I can never..." She buried her face in the crook of his neck, bringing her arms around his shoulders. Her tears rolled onto his skin. Ben gaped helplessly at Lonnie, pleading silently for her to deny it all. Instead, the captain left the room, refusing to let the pitiful scene melt her heart.

"Mal," said Ben softly after Lonnie's footsteps had faded. "This is not good-bye."

"It must be. For your sake."

He untangled himself from her grasp and lifted her chin gently. "The reason I came so close to death is because I stopped fighting, Mal. I tried to keep going - it was me who foresaw the second assassination attempt, and came up with the plan to prevent it." He struggled to find words that would not upset her further. "But there is a...a kind of melancholy that comes with knowing - or rather, believing - that the one you love is dead. My mind knew I still had so many reasons to live. My heart could not find the will." He wiped a lonely tear off her cheek. "I cannot simply leave you behind. I cannot tolerate never seeing you, never knowing if you are alive or dead, alone or hurt. I will not go through that again. And I know you will not put me through that again."

Ben had a point, and Mal knew it. "But..." She shook her head in frustration. "Why is there no easy answer?"

"There is. You and I will fight Stefan - together. And once we win..." He entwined his fingers with hers. "...well, then all the answers will be easy."

She regarded their clasped hands. "Will they? Killing him would be easy...but then it would cement the idea of fairies as demons forever. How do we begin to deal with the hatred that will come from their fear?"

It would be a challenge, certainly. Ben had only attended the Burning once, but for people who lived in those lands - hearing the story again and again until they were indoctrinated, celebrating the genocide with all the extravagance their lord had to offer - it would take time for their beliefs to change. "You are afraid of another war."

"War?" she repeated bitterly. "There will be no war. Us against thousands - it would be suicide."

"It will not get to that point. I promise." He squeezed her hand.

"That is what we thought last time, and we were wiped off the face of the Earth."

"Mal." Ben tugged on her hand, forcing her to face him. His lightened affect gave her pause. "That may not be true." She raised an eyebrow. "A few days after I returned, a woman came to see me. I recognized her from your memories." His lips quirked at her confusion. "Your godmother, Mal. Another fairy."

For a moment, Mal did not respond. Then, with a borderline dismissive tone, she said, "That is not possible."

"You may think me delusional, but she was there. She risked everything to come and ask me if the news of your death was true."

"She is _dead_ , Ben." Mal almost sounded angry. He knew how long she had been trying to believe there were others out there, and how little faith she had left after years of looking. He shook his head.

"She is alive, and she has a family - a daughter, Jane. She told me there are others, in hiding like her. She could not tell me more for fear that they would be discovered. But I know that you are not alone."

Her breathing had become slightly erratic. She was fighting to _not_ believe him. "Jane."

"Yes. Jane was born after the war. Your godmother wanted you to meet her one day."

Ben placed a supporting hand on Mal's back, since she seemed simultaneously ready to leap to her feet or faint dead away. She did neither, frozen in place. Then without warning, she pulled his face down to her level and planted a kiss on his cheek - just as suddenly, she pulled back and covered her mouth with her hands. "I am so sorry."

He suppressed a rather smug expression. "There is no need to be." It was Ben who had decided he would end his engagement with Audrey before committing to Mal - she had made no such promise. At least, that was how he justified not stopping her. He cleared his throat and continued, "So perhaps, with more - "

"Why did you not tell me yesterday?" she interrupted.

The accusation surprised him. "Well...in all fairness to me, Mal, I was in some amount of shock."

"Oh. Right," she mumbled, embarrassed. "I am sorry...again. I just worried there was a reason you kept it hidden. I did not realize how accustomed I had become to _losing_. How much I fear that any good news comes with a price." She ran a hand through her hair, finally softening. "I will not doubt you. She is _alive._ And she - " Mal stopped suddenly. "Does she blame me? For not doing enough?"

Ben shook his head. "No, Mal. She does not blame you, she _loves_ you _."_

The first genuine smile Ben had ever seen from her graced her lips. As if the tension in her spine had drained away, Mal fell back on the bed. She gazed up at the ceiling above her, holding her head in wonder. "Wow."

 _Wow indeed._ Her smile was contagious. Seeing her there - her hair spread out in a halo, her cheeks developing dimples, her eyes sparkling in the low light - Ben wondered what her life would have been like if Stefan had failed. She would have grown up a princess in the moors, an idyllic upbringing even without a father. He would not have met her until she was much older - and while more than worth it for her to be happy, it would also have been a shame, because he would have loved that Mal, too. He would have loved her in any life.

"You have taken my spot," he pointed out. Mal caught his eye and actually giggled, but made no move to get up. Knowing it was a risky decision, Ben flopped back on the bed next to her. Her grin shrank but did not disappear, and when Ben held his hand up in the air between them, she did not hesitate to slip her own, smaller one into his grasp.

The motion, helped by gravity, resulted in his sleeve falling part of the way to his elbow, exposing at least two of his scars. He had no chance of hiding them again before Mal noticed. Her hand left his so her fingers could trace the nearest one.

"How can you love someone who has caused you so much pain?" she murmured. They were so close, it was hardly appropriate to speak any louder.

"You did not cause this," he repeated patiently. He let his hand fall to his chest, and hers with it. "You give me hope. More than anyone I have ever known."

She propped herself up on her elbow, her eyes boring into his. Ben wondered if her heart was racing as much as his was. "I know it is selfish of me to ask, but I want to...let me heal you."

"How is that selfish?"

She chewed on her bottom lip for a second before replying, "They are a reminder." Ben knew it was futile to tell her that she would remember his pain regardless of the presence of scars. "Do you want to keep them?"

"No. Get rid of them all."

Mal pulled herself up and stood, much to his dismay. "You should lie down properly. Correcting the blood loss will take some time, and it will not be pleasant. I will put you to sleep for the duration."

"What about you?" he asked as he struggled to make himself more comfortable.

She covered him with a blanket as soon as his head was on the pillow. "I will be right here."

"No, I mean, what will casting this spell do to you?"

She sat down on the edge of his bed and stroked his cheek tenderly. "Nothing. Though I wonder, would it be too much to ask for you to worry about yourself instead?"

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Should I be worried?"

Her small sound of exasperation made him chuckle. She started with the superficial wounds first, pushing up his sleeve to reveal the haphazardly cut lines. Again, her fingers traced over them, and left behind a tingling sensation. She did not have to touch him, but Ben knew now why she did.

By the time she reached his wrist, the first scar was almost gone. Mal glanced up at him to see him watching her intently, and then dropped her gaze to his palm. "Now sleep."

The familiar heaviness in his eyelids almost caused him to panic, as he remembered the last time she magically spelled him unconscious. He forced himself to relax, and only then did he notice Mal lifting his hand to her lips and placing a soft kiss on his fingertips.

"I love you, Ben."

It was a good thing he was slipping away, Ben thought to himself, swallowing hard. He would have given his entire kingdom for a kiss just then.

* * *

He felt the buzz of renewed energy before he even opened his eyes. Ben had never been so grateful to be able to sit up on his first try. The room was empty - but outside his walls, he could hear the unmistakable _clangs_ of blades clashing.

Because he quite literally did not know his own strength, he practically jumped from the bed. It was his habit to wait until the dizziness had passed - but there was none. He checked his arm on a whim. What the skin now lacked in injuries it made up for in color. If it weren't for the obvious fighting going on somewhere in the cavern, he would have celebrated.

Instead, he left the room to investigate the noise. The sound led him to the front hall, where Lonnie and Jay were locked in a fierce battle. At a safe distance, Evie and Carlos were watching, while sharing a bowl of what appeared to be raisins. Their lack of anxiety was all that prevented Ben from running in and stopping the fight himself. Still, he had questions. He approached the audience without straying too close to the combatants.

"What is going on?"

Carlos offered some of his snack to Ben. "They have been sparring for at least thirty minutes. I do not know when or why they started. Admittedly I did not care to find out." When the prince declined, Carlos popped the raisins in his own mouth. "You look much better."

"Yes, Mal's magic is quite effective. Where is she?"

"Sleeping," Evie told him. "It must have been quite a powerful spell to make her so tired, though seeing the results I am not surprised."

He sighed internally - Mal had told him nothing would happen to her. He supposed sleepiness was not the worst of side effects. Ben gestured at the dueling duo. "Well, at least she is not here to see whatever this is. Has any attempt been made to stop them?"

"No," the two of them answered.

He could understand why. Captain Li and Jay were both so fast he could hardly keep track of their movements. Ben could not fathom how they simultaneously predicted each others' attacks and planned their own. He saw Lonnie's sword come within an inch of Jay's chest, but Jay was already dodging and swinging his weapon at the captain's head. She parried and immediately followed up with a stab into the opening that presented itself. Jay's defense came in the nick of time, though he seemed unfazed.

"Do you never tire, viper?" Jay teased when they broke apart to circle each other.

Both of them were sweating profusely and breathing hard, yet Lonnie declared, "Fatigue is for men." She dove back in for another series of lightning-like strikes, each with enough force to rattle a dragon's bones.

Seeing no other choice, Ben sat down with the other onlookers and even ate a little bit. He was reminded of tournaments back home, where contestants would challenge each other for a chance at the king's favor. He remembered the first time Lonnie had begged her father to let her enter despite her young age, how Ben had toddled after her with his own wooden sword, thinking it was a game. Like an older sister, she had spent that tournament babysitting him instead, keeping him from hurting himself when he tried to mimic the other fighters. Even then she had held no resentment over having to protect him instead of doing what she wished. She had commentated on every maneuver, whether he listened or not. And five years later, he had watched her take the field herself.

Captain Li finally managed to lay her blade across Jay's, flicking her wrist to knock the sword out of his hands. It clattered to the floor, though neither of them spared it a glance.

"Pick it up," Lonnie dared him.

"I do not need a weapon to fight you," decided Jay, readying his fists. And they were off again, only this time Jay had the disadvantage of a shorter range. He made up for it by weaving through the barrage, crouching low, and sweeping her off her feet with a ground-level roundhouse kick. Surprised but not unprepared, Lonnie stumbled forward - he had not caught her weight-bearing leg - and in the split second it took her to regain her balance, Jay hesitated.

Then he was on the ground, with Lonnie's elbow crushing his windpipe.

"You are a fool," she hissed. "Would you have had this moment of weakness were I a man?" She let him go and stood up, watching him impassively as he coughed. "A woman in battle is not a damsel in distress."

"So outside of battle, you _are_ such a damsel?" Jay's voice was hoarse, but he was still laughing. "Fair maiden, allow me to - ouch!"

Lonnie rolled her eyes and kicked him in the side, though not very hard, and walked away in search of water. Carlos took the opportunity to poke fun at Jay while helping him up, but the bigger man did not bite.

"You did not tell us your guard spits poison, Prince Ben," Jay said.

Amused, Ben replied, "She is much nicer if you do not call her 'fair maiden'."

"Noted." Jay wiped some of the sweat off his brow and smiled. "Nevertheless, she is quite a fighter. I like her."

Evie chuckled and exchanged a knowing look with Carlos. "Clearly."

Jay scowled at the two of them. "As _entertainment_ ," he huffed before stalking off to his room. If he heard Evie and Carlos laughing behind him, he did not acknowledge it.

"Do you thinks she finds him 'entertaining' too?" Carlos asked Ben, wiggling his eyebrows.

The prince shrugged, unsure if Captain Li had ever been _entertained_ by anyone in her entire life. "If it helps, I have never seen her take such a hostile interest in another person."

* * *

"Why _do_ you hate him so intensely, Lonnie?" Ben asked when they were alone.

The captain was still marveling at how much strength had returned, forcing him to undergo a variety of resistance exercises so she could test his new limits. At Ben's question, though, her face fell. "He is...better than me."

"At fighting?" Surprised, he pointed out, "But you won."

"He _let_ me win, because he is a stupid pig who refuses to hit women when they are vulnerable." She paused while pulling on Ben's flexed arms. "Though I suppose in general that is a good thing. But not in a sparring match!"

"It was Mal who trained him, at least initially," Ben explained. "I do not think he has qualms about women fighting. I know you faced almost as many obstacles in Auradon as your mother did in China, but perhaps not every male in the world believes women are inherently weak."

"I know that," she told him, softening. "You do not believe such lies. I wonder, though, if training with me knocked that notion out of your head early on."

Ben laughed. "A valid hypothesis."

She finished with her exam, satisfied. "There has been some muscle atrophy from your being bedridden for so long, but it is not as extensive as it should be, meaning more than your blood was affected by this magic. This is...good." Lonnie gave him a sharp look when he opened his mouth to say something. "Not nearly enough to make up for everything. But good."

"I am happy to hear that," came a voice from the doorway. Mal had finally woken up, and her relieved expression at Ben's new condition spoke volumes about how much worry she had been hiding. "I know you still doubt me, and I accept that. His safety should have been both of our concern from the beginning. So thank you for being there when I was not, and for keeping him alive. Without you...I dare not think what would have happened." She shook her head. "I promise to protect him from now on as I should have done all along, and in this, I think we share a common goal."

"I can occasionally protect myself," Ben told anyone who cared to listen.

"That would be...helpful," Lonnie relented begrudgingly. "One thing the Lady Audrey was not." She turned to Ben with a frown. "You have a terrible taste in women."

* * *

That evening, Ben and Mal announced the new plan. Captain Li, who had been informed already and determined it to be 'insane', was sitting in stony-faced silence after losing an argument with Ben on this subject.

"We are going _into the capital city_?" asked Carlos, incredulous.

Mal shook her head. " _I_ am going into the capital city. I cannot ask you to do the same. It will be dangerous, and my identity will be out in the open. You will all be safer going in the opposite direction."

Her comment was met with derision from all corners. "Why on Earth do you think we would leave you now?" Evie demanded.

"Because it is dangerous, and there is no escape plan this time. The only purpose is to rally whatever fairies are left, and so far we only know of two. That is not enough to survive even a minor skirmish, unless I use my dragonform and unwittingly kill half the innocents in the area."

"Are you afraid your new fairy friends will not approve of us?" It was delivered as a joke, but Carlos's face was serious as Evie's and Jay's.

"No," Mal countered, hurt. "I am not trying to abandon you. Not after everything. You are my _family_. The only family I have left. I just want to ensure you are not harmed."

"If you do not allow us to come with you, we will treat it as abandonment," declared Jay. "Now make your decision."

Ben laid a hand on Mal's to calm her frustration. "It appears that the decision has already been made. You are all more than capable of holding your own. Once we enter the castle proper, there are far more guards loyal to my family than not. That being said, Mal is right. There can be no guarantee of safety on this journey, and all of us must be vigilant at all times."

"I thought you wanted to get as far away from Auradon as you possibly could?" Jay questioned Ben. Behind him, Lonnie muttered something under her breath.

"When I was weak, yes. But now I am strong enough to make the trip quickly. I think I will be significantly harder to kill, which Stefan will not be expecting. It is quite possible he has sent a good number of his soldiers out to search for me, lessening their number. And finally..." Ben paused and took a deep breath. "Stefan is counting on Audrey taking the throne next month, a throne he feels his family deserves. If that does not happen because I am gone, I fear he may take it by force."

"You think he will hurt your family?" Evie surmised, alarmed.

"I think it is a possibility. Once he suspected I knew the truth, he began to act desperately - the assassination attempts were only the beginning. And my parents will have no warning."

* * *

Mal flew them all out of the mountain. This time the five of them climbed onto her back, each with their preferred weapon and a bag full of rations. Mal glided just above the treetops, even though it was night, so as not to risk anyone seeing her in the sky from far away. She stopped in the clearing where she had waited for Ben, allowing all of them to slip off before transforming back into a woman.

"My men should still be waiting at the inn," Captain Li whispered. The stillness of the night called for them to be as quiet as possible. "We will return there and ask them for any news. They will also help as added protection along the way."

"A large group of people traveling is sure to attract attention, especially since we will all need horses," Evie pointed out. "Are we willing to take that risk?"

"We will be followed," replied the captain solemnly. "That is a given. Speed must be our highest priority - if we can get to the castle before any messenger does, that problem is eliminated."

They only had a short walk out of the forest and to the inn. Once they lost tree cover, they moved much faster and stuck to the shadows as much as possible. Lonnie led them up the back stairwell of the inn and rapped on the door of the room Ben had hardly spent a single night in. _Tap tap taptaptap. Tap Tap taptaptap._

If this was some sort of code or signal, the guards inside the room refused to acknowledge it. Her eyes narrowing, Lonnie pulled out a knife and fiddled with the lock. A soft _click_ heralded its opening. With her sword unsheathed, she pushed the door in.

A smart move, as it turned out. The first of the unknown men ran at her immediately, roaring as he struck. She blocked his blow with plenty of time to spare and used the knife still in her hand to slit his throat.

There were more strangers inside to keep Captain Li busy. The ruckus prompted by the man's cry implied that this inn was filled with enemies. They came pouring out of the adjacent rooms, forcing Ben to draw his sword as well. The weapon felt heavier than it used to, but he could still wield it. He had to.

The narrow hallway was not the optimal location for six different sword fights. Five, Ben supposed, as Mal's magic dropped the other side's soldiers quicker than a blade would have. Lonnie was practically pushed into their old room, where she took on multiple men at once. To Ben's left, Evie danced around an oncoming strike, and Carlos ducked low to take out the offender's knees. Jay had opted to enter another room, giving him more space to fight, and Ben lost sight of him.

The prince relied on his knowledge of footwork and strategy to compensate for his decreased strength and speed - this gave him an advantage over the brute he faced, whose sword scraped against the walls every time he swung, severely weakening each blow. Nimbly, Ben dodged the attacks and slashed at any openings he could find, keeping his strokes short and minimizing lateral motion. A well placed cut half-blinded the man, and while his opponent wailed Ben brought the hilt of his sword down to connect with his head, rendering him unconscious. A second soldier simply stepped over the body to begin attacking the prince, who was tiring quickly.

He did not have to fight much longer. Mal had put most of the soldiers around her to sleep, and when that was done she whirled around to find Ben, doing the same thing to those he faced. When soldiers stopped flowing in from that side, Ben hurried to help Lonnie, only to find that the Captain had already incapacitated all six of the men in the room with her.

She was squatting on the floor next to a tied-up guard Ben just barely recognized as one of his own. He had clearly been beaten and tortured - one of his eyes was swollen shut, several of his teeth were missing, a black patch of coagulated blood covered an awkwardly-bent leg, and cuts and bruises littered his skin. Still, he was able to speak, telling the captain that the others were dead, the innkeeper was dead, and Stefan's men had boarded up the inn so they could lie in wait undisturbed.

Ben was shocked. "How did they find out where we went so quickly? You and I were only gone two days."

"Any number of people could have alerted Stefan – we passed by so many," Lonnie answered. Her brow furrowed in thought. "After our disappearance, since the guards had no idea where we had gone, they had no choice but to wait for our return."

"We should find the bodies," Ben suggested, knowing he would be shot down. "Give the guards who fought a proper burial. They died as heroes."

"We do not have time. Right now Stefan must know where you were last seen, and he may deduce that it has something to do with Queen Mal. The quicker we arrive in the capital, the less time he has to confirm his suspicions." Outside the room, the sounds of struggle had quieted considerably.

"Let me stay behind," offered the broken guard. "I will bury them."

"You can hardly stand, Herc."

"Which is why I will only slow you down. Let me heal here, and once I have given them their last rites I will return to the capital as soon as I can."

"I can heal the bone." Mal entered the room, followed by Jay, Evie, and Carlos. None of them looked too worse for wear, though they had not escaped their opponents' blades entirely. Their wounds were not deep; most had already stopped bleeding.

"It will tire you," Jay argued.

"Not as much. I will not do anything else, at least not now. Captain Li, it would help if you could bring the bones into alignment." The guard's one good eye widened as she crouched next to him. "Do not be afraid. The pain will be gone soon."

Nevertheless, Herc screamed when Lonnie jerked his knee back into its place. Quickly, Mal finished sealing the two ends together and closed the skin over the wound.

"You are coming with us," Captain Li ordered him. "It is not safe to remain behind. Once we have adequate reinforcements, we can come back." She softened for a moment. "They deserve to be honored, and they will be."

* * *

Their horses were still in the stables, along with the horses of Stefan's men – the four new members of the party had their choice of steed. Ben helped Evie onto one of the smaller ones – a chivalrous gesture only, as she was more than capable of mounting it herself. Then he turned to look for his own, only to see Mal staring uncertainly at her options.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Fine." She gave herself a one armed hug. "I have never ridden a horse before, and I am not sure I want to try."

Ben was not surprised – a dragon did not need a horse to travel. Besides, even if she denied it, she was a mildly tired from the amount of magic she had had to use in the inn. It was not an optimal combination for their journey.

"Come ride with me. We will take a horse that can bear both our weight." He led her over to a large black stallion, likely for one of the bigger soldiers. Once he was sitting comfortably, he offered a hand to her. "Just put your foot through the stirrup there. Good. And now jump…" He pulled her up at the same time, using her momentum to swing her just behind him.

He heard a small 'oof' when she landed. "Oh…I do not like this. How do people sit on such an awkward - ugh." Mal wiggled in her seat to make her point.

Ben smiled. "You will get used to it. Now, hold on."

"To what?!"

"To me." He had already snapped the reins. The beast below them began taking slow steps out of the stable, following the rest of the pack. Mal's arms flew around him, holding tightly.

"Ben, this is awful. I will just walk."

"Unfortunately, the speed we require is much faster than a walk…or our current speed." She groaned and buried her head between his shoulder blades. Ben could not say he shared her sentiment, though he felt a little guilty that his enjoyment came at the expense of her comfort. "Is there an object you can enchant to move quickly? A carriage, or – "

"No. I will be fine." She moved her clasped hands down to his waist and, consciously or not, nestled in closer. Perhaps he did share her sentiment after all.

Carlos, as it turned out, was having nearly as much trouble. He was sitting in front of Jay, looking simultaneously annoyed at being treated like a child and terrified of the gentle animal he rode. For all of their sakes, Ben thought, this leg of their journey needed to end quickly.

By the sound of Mal's whimpers, galloping was clearly not her favorite activity. Every once in a while Carlos shrieked, which was invariably followed by Mal squeezing Ben tightly for a moment. As time went on, however, their fear lessened. By the time the group had stopped for a short rest, Mal had even lifted her head to look around at the passing landscape.

"I had no idea how intolerable life could be without magic," she remarked when Ben helped her dismount.

"Wait until you see how our dishes are cleaned."

"Spare me that horror."

He chuckled and dug around in his pack for rations. Behind them, Lonnie and Jay were arguing - a sight which was becoming less and less unusual.

"That is _not_ how you fight if you want to head the Queen's guard. You must use your subordinates to give yourself the greatest tactical advantage!"

"I do not remember saying I wanted to head the Queen's guard."

Lonnie growled, "Then what is even the point of you?"

Mal glanced at Ben. "Should we keep them away from each other?"

"Why would I commit myself to life of drills and discipline? May the universe strike me down where I stand if I ever become as mirthless as you."

"Better discipline than drunkenness."

"Yes," Ben replied hurriedly. "Break them up. Now."

Jay's eyes were burning with fury, but Captain Li refused to back down. Ben stepped in between them, facing Lonnie, hoping that the others would keep Jay from attacking them both.

"That was needlessly cruel, Lonnie," Ben told her softly.

"So is breaking the rib of your opponent in a simple sparring match. Especially if that opponent is _you_ , Prince Ben."

He pulled her aside to speak more privately. "Surely you cannot still be upset over what happened all that time ago? I encouraged him, Lonnie. I take full responsibility for losing that fight so badly."

"He _knew_. He knew he would be able to hurt you and then he went and did it. How can you forgive that? Do not tell me you love him too." She bit her lip, then, knowing she had crossed a line.

Ben just sighed. "I feel that there is more to this, but I will let you figure that out on your own. Please apologize to him."

Ashamed at having lashed out at him, Captain Li did not dare disobey the veiled order. "Yes, my prince," she muttered contritely.

He left her to resume eating, sitting on the ground and observing Carlos tentatively pet the horse he had been riding on. The boy flinched every time the horse snorted, but otherwise was gaining confidence. It was brave of him to even try, Ben thought, considering the abuse he had suffered for so long. The prince could not help but smile at the potential bond Carlos was building.

"Is she alright?" Mal asked, sitting down next to him. Lonnie had not gone immediately to talk to Jay, instead choosing to feed her horse until they both cooled down. Mal had brought dried jerky with her, and chewed on it while she followed his line of sight.

"I am not sure. I hope so. Jay?"

"No." They ate in silence, watching the captain eventually make her way over to where Jay was sulking. They could not hear what was being said, but at least it did not seem like angry words were being exchanged.

Ben looked closer. He thought he had seen Lonnie wipe her eyes, but that could not be true. Captain Li never cried - not _ever_. But by way of confirmation, Jay placed his hands on her shoulders and continued to speak.

"They are more alike than they think," Mal said softly. She had finished her food, but continued to keep Ben company until he finished his.

"Warriors both," Ben agreed. He offered his flask of water to Mal before taking a swig. Aside from the minor explosion, he found this break to be quite relaxing. It had been a long time since he had spoken with her like this. "It is a difficult life."

"No more so than anyone else's." Certainly not more difficult than hers.

Ben could not say the same. "Perhaps. I have lived relatively easily compared to Captain Li. I am grateful for that."

"Being royalty does not mean you have no obstacles to face, nor does it devalue the struggles you have been through." She covered his hand with hers. "You have a strength of character that most of us cannot even comprehend. That is not something achieved without adversity. You deserve more credit than you give yourself."

He smiled gratefully, turning his hand over so he could lace his fingers through hers. "I never thanked you for taking care of Herc. And for saving my life."

"Saving your life?"

"If I had not met you in the forest that night, I would have been killed, too. And if you had not been there today, our fight would have lasted much longer and may not have had such a fortunate ending."

Hesitantly, she laid her head to rest on his shoulder. "I said I would protect you. I will not break that promise."

* * *

Ben and Mal, her head covered with a hood, rode into the castle courtyard alone. Queen Belle was waiting for them in front of a veritable crowd of soldiers and advisors and servants, having been alerted by the watchmen at the city gate. The sight of Ben brought her to tears.

The prince dismounted and embraced his sobbing mother. "Shh. All is well, mother. I will worry you no longer."

"My son..." She pulled back and rested a hand on his cheek. "I was beginning to lose hope that I would see you again. But here you are - standing! - in front of me..." She finally noticed the other person riding the horse. "Are you her? The woman who cured my son?"

"She is," Ben answered happily, offering his hand to help her dismount.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You are a godsend," Belle gushed. "How can we ever repay you? Anything you name, it is yours."

Mal lowered her hood. "You may not want to say that just yet."


	12. Something Just Like This - Coldplay

**This story will not be ending this chapter, as originally intended, but will be continuing for at least a few more. Thank you all for your support!**

* * *

"Gone?"

"Yes. Lord Stefan and Lady Leah have returned to their province. The Lady Audrey was inconsolable after your 'disappearance' and refuses to leave her room here, and her parents have remained as well."

This was not good news. Ben exchanged worried looks with Mal, and then told his mother, "Regardless, I would like the rest of his family and ours to be assembled in the throne room. There is something that requires your and father's judgment. It will also require twenty _loyal_ guards. Can this be done at once, mother?"

"I suppose so...yes." Confused and rather distraught that her newly-healed son refused to rest, Belle led the two of them through large doors that opened underneath twin flags bearing the crest of the ruling family. Servants and courtiers alike did not bother to hide their stares, though they did hastily bow when their lost prince's eyes fell on them. Curiously, a few of them were more concerned with Mal - she held her head high, out in the open for the first time since she woke from her sleeping spell. She appeared confident, but Ben could see the uncertainty and fear in the stiff way she walked. He offered his arm to her and kept her close - some of these castle folk were focusing on her for far too long.

After instructing a guard to fetch the king, the Lady Aurora, the Lord Philip, and the Lady Audrey, Queen Belle turned to Mal. "What is your name, my dear?"

"It is best I do not reveal that for now."

Her refusal to answer questions, however apologetic, was not helping Belle's growing unease. A crease appeared between the queen's brows but she did not say anything more until they reached the throne room. Belle ascended the stairs to a low platform, waiting for Ben to follow her - the prince shook his head and remained on the floor with Mal, traditionally where supplicants sought the king's audience. They waited in uncomfortable silence while stoic, somber guards began to line the side walls. King Adam entered and sat next to his wife, who quietly whispered what she knew of the situation. His eyes fell on his son, and a visible relief passed across his face. Ben wondered for the umpteenth time how much his parents had suffered, not knowing where he was or if he would return, and how he would ever make amends.

Lord Philip and Lady Aurora guided their daughter into one of the many seats off to the side of the royal family's thrones usually reserved for councilors. Upon seeing Ben and Mal, Audrey gasped and jumped like she had been burned by the chair. " _What is she doing here?!"_

The way her parents' jaws dropped when she leaped to her feet suggested that she had done nothing requiring effort since Ben had disappeared. "Audrey, what on Earth is the matter?!"

Audrey ignored them, pointing a shaky, accusing finger at Mal. "You are supposed to be _dead_!" Her eyes were wide with fright.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Adam.

"Please, everyone!" Ben called, holding up a hand for quiet. "There is much that needs to be said. To begin with - " He turned to his would-be in-laws. The words came more easily than he had expected, almost too easily. He was so eager to be free - perhaps deep inside he had always known his union with Audrey would have made him miserable, even if she mostly left him to his own devices. " - Lord Philip, Lady Aurora, it is with my humblest apologies that I forfeit your daughter's hand in marriage."

That effectively silenced everyone present for a few seconds. Then - " _WHAT?!"_ Audrey had tears in her eyes. First, the return of her tormentor - from the dead, no less - and now, the dissolution of her engagement. Ben sympathized, but after today the bond between their families would have been broken, one way or another.

"Ben. Please explain yourself." Belle's voice trembled. She suddenly became much more wary of Mal, eyeing the arm that was still interlocked with her son's.

" _Explain himself_? He has clearly gone mad!" shouted Philip. "Who is this harlot with her claws in him?"

" _Watch your tongue_." Even Ben was surprised at the coldness in his own tone. Philip froze, unused to being spoken to that way. Taking advantage of the brief pause in the noise, Ben gave Mal's arm a quick squeeze, and let her go. It was her turn now.

She drew herself up and declared loudly, "My name is Mal, Queen of the Fae. I come here seeking justice on behalf of my people, who were mercilessly slaughtered at the hands of Lord Stefan of Auradon over forty years ago. For the crime of genocide, I ask that Your Majesty sentence Lord Stefan to death."

" _Genocide?"_

"This is absurd!"

"Lies!"

Adam waited for Audrey's family to finish with their outbursts. Then he glared at Mal. "I assume, then, that you are the sorceress who kept Prince Ben and the Lady Audrey captive, the same sorceress supposedly struck down by Lord Stefan not three months ago. Is that right?" She nodded. "So then, Mal, Queen of the Fae. You terrorize my future daughter-in-law, kidnap my son, cast a spell to rob the prince of Auradon of his mind and life, and now you presume to enter my halls and accuse one of my most loyal lords of committing war crimes almost half a century ago. Am I missing anything? Am I correct in thinking you wish your loss of the Demon War to be labeled a genocide?"

Mal and Ben angrily began countering at the same time.

"She did _not_ cast a spell on me, father, and we have proof of that - or we will, soon!"

"I am not asking this because I am ashamed of losing the war! My people are not demons, and he started this war without provocation simply to kill _me_!"

"Quiet!" shouted Adam. "Is this how you request a favor from a king? Such insolence! I refuse to hear this case. Guards, separate the prince and this criminal _immediately_ , and have her confined - "

" _NO."_ Ben stepped in front of Mal, his jaw set and his fists clenched. "Father, she is telling the truth. I would not bring this to your attention if I did not believe it was deserving."

"Your very consciousness is compromised, Ben."

"That is a lie, fabricated by the Lady Audrey in a time of great distress. I have never once lost control of my faculties."

"How dare you call me a liar!" Audrey interjected. Her face was stained with tears. "I saw first hand the way you fawned over her!"

"Yes, you did," Ben said as gently as he could. "You watched me fall in love with her, Audrey. That was not magic."

Ben felt Mal's hand on his back, both as a comfort and as a warning to stop getting himself further tangled in this mess. Queen Belle covered her mouth with her hand. All of Philip's muscles tensed, as if he was readying himself to jump out of the chair and strangle Ben. Audrey was still in denial. "You loved _me_ , before she bewitched you!"

At least on this, Ben could simply exchange a glance with his parents. Belle and Adam knew that had never been the case, despite whatever delusion Audrey chose to hold onto. A flash of doubt crossed the king's face; he tried, "Lady Audrey, do you have any actual evidence of a spell being - "

"This girl is accusing my father of genocide, and you will doubt my daughter?" cried Aurora.

"No, but - "

The doors behind them opened, and in came Captain Li and Jay, dragging a terrified physician that Ben knew oh-so-well. They threw him at Ben's feet - their combined strength sent him sliding a few feet. "Apologies for the delay," Lonnie grumbled. "He is faster than he looks." But not brave, Ben determined. There was not a bruise on his body, meaning no 'coaxing' had been needed to get him to break. As it was, that worked out in their favor - proof that he had not been tortured until he promised to lie.

Belle stood up to get a better look at the groveling doctor. "Is this...?"

"An assassin." Ben nodded to the captain and took over. "An assassin sent by Lord Stefan to kill me."

"It is true, Your Majesties," the quack confessed. "I beg your forgiveness. I acted out of fear, he threatened my family - "

Too many people tried to talk over each other. Philip and Aurora balked at the suggestion that Stefan would assassinate anyone, Audrey wailed over the unfairness of it all, the fake healer cried out for mercy, and even some of the guards were beginning to whisper amongst themselves at this news. The entire scene was far too chaotic for the king's liking, especially when he was holding court.

"I will have SILENCE!" Adam roared. His voice echoed in the open chamber, accompanied only by the soft whimpering of the physician.

Ben grimaced, reaching behind for Mal's hand. Adam was known to have a violent temper, calmed only by his wife. Ben had to make sure Mal was not on the wrong end of his father's anger.

"Now. I demand a coherent sequence of events, from Ben and Ben alone. Should anyone else speak, I will have them dragged to the dungeons and left there for as long as I see fit." He settled into his throne and focused on his son. "Understand that this is not an acknowledgement of the innocence or guilt of any party. Begin."

"Very well..." Ben fumbled at first, not knowing exactly where to start. He tried recounting everything he had gone through, interspersing historical information where he had learned it. From finding Audrey, to hearing of Mal's past, to Mal's apparent defeat and his own spiral into darkness, he recalled every last detail. He finished by confessing that they had arrived in the capital a full day prior to their entry into the castle and spent the time gathering the proof they needed. They had planned to find the physician and bring him to support their case. Ben noted that Evie and Carlos were attempting to discover where the remaining Fae were hiding so their voices could be added to the evidence.

When he was done, all eyes were on Aurora. One particular fact that could not be ignored - "You are his _daughter_?"

"In blood alone," Mal muttered. "He never accepted me, was never a father to me. Then he became my greatest enemy when he murdered my mother."

For reasons Ben would never know, Lady Aurora did not dispute the possibility that her father could have done such a thing. "Then you are also claiming to be my sister."

"And my _aunt_!" Audrey realized with horror.

Mal did not reply. Ben encouraged her, "Show them. Show them what you showed me."

With some hesitation, she drew up the illusion - except instead of having it surround them, so that they felt they were within the moment, she had it play out in the middle of the room. Gasps were heard all around at the display of magic, though perhaps not as dramatic as they should have been, given the forewarning they had received from Ben's narrative. They had hardly watched for three seconds when Aurora screamed, " _Who is that woman?!"_

Slightly annoyed, Mal answered, "My mother, Maleficent."

The lady rose from her seat, slowly, transfixed on the illusion that called to a young Mal. She approached the intangible image with quiet footsteps and reached out one quivering hand, only to prove to herself that the vision was nothing but air. "These wings...black wings..."

"Black as night," agreed Mal, cautious and unsure.

"I have seen them."

Ben frowned in confusion. Mal's mother was killed before Aurora's birth. Philip sucked in a breath. "Aurora..."

As if she was unable to stop herself, she continued, "I was just a little girl. He keeps them in a room that no one is allowed to enter...in a glass cabinet. Like a trophy. I was never supposed to see them."

The terrible truth dawned on Mal and Ben at the same time. "He...he cut her wings?" Mal whispered, the blood draining from her face.

"Off of her dead body?" Ben added in disgust. "He _mutilated her corpse_?"

Lady Aurora turned back to her husband with wild eyes. "Why would he hide them if she was a demon queen? Why would he keep them from prying eyes, instead of parading them around during the Burning?"

"I...I do not know."

Mal begged of Ben, "Why would he not let her rest in peace?" Ben was as much at a loss as Philip. He could only draw Mal into an embrace and send an imploring glance up to his parents.

"You cannot seriously believe this!" shouted Audrey. "She kept me a prisoner! She all but tortured me! She is _not_ related to me, in any shape or form. I will not accept it!" She was ignored, as her mother looked to be at the beginning of a nervous breakdown.

The wings. One small detail unraveled a story that had spanned generations. Adam and Belle spoke to each other in low voices, uncertainty evident on their faces.

"Mal. I know you are hurting. But you need to show them. You are so close to everything you have ever wanted," Ben encouraged her quietly.

She refused to let go. "I should have returned for her body. Had I known what he would do..."

"That is not your fault - but this, this is your moment. You must see this through." He pulled away and held her at arm's length. "Do it for her."

His resolve spread like a contagion, and Mal exhaled deeply before nodding. She had their attention the minute she faced her audience again, and walked them through the memories Ben had already seen. He suppressed a familiar nausea when he watched the Fae children being murdered again, and saw Belle frown at the vaguely familiar face of Mal's godmother. Then the fairy showed new memories - Ben, arriving in the cave and facing the dragon for the first time. Ben, ever so patient while he convinced her not to sacrifice Audrey. Ben, at the center of her focus while they discussed going to trial even though there had been three other people in the room. Ben, struggling in the grip of Stefan's men while her vision faded to black and she fell to the ground. Ben, meeting her again and reluctantly relaying everything that had happened to him. Ben, his gaze so trusting just before she put him to sleep for the second time to heal him.

Even if the king and queen chose to dismiss everything else they saw in these moving pictures as manipulative illusions, they could not deny that Mal loved their son.

Audrey and her family did not watch beyond the war scenes. The women covered their eyes, then removed their hands only to cover their eyes again at the atrocities they saw. Aurora used her husband as a physical support, ignoring most of the later memories while she stared blankly at the ground in front of her feet. Philip waited until the last of the images had faded away before muttering, "These are falsehoods. They must be."

"What reason have I to lie?" It was the same question she had asked Ben so long ago. It still had no answer. A sorceress this powerful did not need such strategies to get whatever she wanted when using force would be so much easier and quicker.

"Did my mother know?" The question, weakly asked by the Lady Aurora, was unexpected.

Mal bit her lip. "I am not sure. In fact, I thought...I thought you might have known."

"I did not!" It was almost a shriek. Lord Philip calmed his wife with a firm grip, and the lady's shoulders sagged. "I still do not understand...why did he keep those wings?"

"Love, perhaps. Or hate." Adam stood, and motioned for a guard to come near and pointed at the once-acclaimed healer. "Take this impostor down to the dungeons and have him beheaded, along with the other assassin."

The man screamed, but Ben had already begun contesting this sentence. "Wait. We have not yet had a formal trial, and when we do, we will need his testimony." He turned to the man who had almost taken his life and said, "Will you testify, if we reduce your sentence to twenty years imprisonment?"

"Twenty years?" Adam exclaimed, though it appeared most people were thinking the same thing. "This man attempted to murder a member of the royal family!"

"Because of the threat to his own," argued Ben. "Well? Will you?"

The prisoner nodded his head vigorously. "Your Highness is merciful and kind. I will do whatever you ask. I - "

"Silence, fool." Captain Li was clearly unhappy with the lighter punishment as well. "I will take him down to the dungeons."

"And while you are - " Adam was interrupted by the opening of the throne room doors, again. Multiple people entered this time, many of them dressed in the uniforms of servants or tradesmen in this very capital city. At the forefront stood Evie, Carlos, and -

"Queen Mal?"

The two women looked at each other for three full seconds, both of their jaws slowly lowering. "Godmother?" Mal breathed in disbelief. Her eyes filled with tears, as did her old protector's.

Then as if invisible restraints had been broken, they flung themselves at each other, sobbing. "It is really you. You are _alive_!" The crowd behind murmured to each other. "It is her!" Mal's godmother announced over her charge's shoulder.

To Ben's infinite surprise, two of his family's own soldiers stepped out of their line-up and bent down on one knee, their heads bowed to the ground. "Long live the queen!"

The fifteen people behind Evie and Carlos echoed this sentiment. Mal broke away from her reunion embrace, staring in wonder at all those around her. She looked back at Ben, who grinned. Then one of the palace guards stood up.

"Queen Mal, my name is Diavall. My father Diablo was your mother's faithful servant for many years. I hope to be the same to you."

"Wait!" Adam stood, his confusion giving way to anger. "How many of you are there? How many have infiltrated the ranks of my guards?"

 _Infiltrated?_ Ben did not like where this was going. "Your Highness, there are many of us in the capital city as well as in the lands beyond," explained Mal's godmother, lowering her head respectfully. "We escaped the slaughter and have lived in hiding ever since, waiting decades for our queen to return to us."

"If you live in the kingdom of Auradon," said Adam tersely, "you have only one queen, and she is sitting beside me."

"Father," Ben interrupted, alarmed. "No one is suggesting - "

"Call the rest of our guard. Every single one of them will be taken to the dungeons until we know them to be our allies. Imprison anyone who refuses to follow these orders!" Adam barked.

"Adam - " cried Belle, but it was too late. Some of the guards circled the group that had just entered, others grabbed hold of Diavall and his compatriot. Mal's one moment of happiness decayed into fright and danger.

Captain Li shielded Ben as more men entered the throne room. "No - Lonnie, I must help Mal!"

"You cannot help her now," she hissed. "She will be alright. You need to deal with your father."

Jay, who had until just moments ago been at the captain's side, was now surrounded by four guards, though he was not resisting. None of them were, Ben realized. Not Mal, not Evie, not Carlos, nor any of the other Fae. They had expected this.

"Keep them behind iron bars," Adam instructed gruffly, as if he knew he was bordering on cruelty, "so that they cannot use magic to escape."

"Father, _no_ \- "

"We will be fine, Ben. We will be safe," Mal reassured him. Two men gripped her shoulders. "Remember the other reason you returned home."

To protect his parents, he reminded himself. Still, he whirled around to face the king and demanded, "Why would you do this?" as the Fae were escorted out of the room under heavy guard.

"They were in my own household without my knowledge, Ben." Adam sat again, ignoring the troubled glances from his wife. "Demons or not, they are loyal to another crown. Until we have negotiated the terms of the relationship between our two kingdoms, none of them can be trusted."

"And you plan to begin negotiations by locking them in cages that could poison them?" Ben tugged his arm out of Lonnie's grip and marched closer to the platform on which the thrones sat. "Do you foresee a friendly outcome from this?"

King Adam sighed. "You are young, and blinded by love. I see this. Had you remained impartial, you would not have brought a queen with a vengeful agenda into my castle without notifying me or providing any information. I know you do not believe it, Ben, but they could pose a significant danger to us. If they decide our response to Lord Stefan's crime is not to their liking, what do you think will happen?"

"Nothing," Ben responded stubbornly.

"Unlikely. Just as unlikely as them peacefully finding land on which to settle and begin their new lives - as I remember, the moors are still uninhabitable despite the last Burning being three years ago."

"Ben," Belle added softly, "We feel for you, and for her. But our duty is to protect our kingdom and its people first. You must understand that your father acted out of this interest alone, though he perhaps could have gone about it more...diplomatically."

"There were two agents of another crown trusted to protect us, Belle!"

"I know, my love. I am as shocked as you. And I am sure there are more, who will hear of this and protest. We must act quickly to draw up a treaty, which their queen will not agree to without Lord Stefan present to stand trial."

"She may," Ben suggested.

"She has a duty to her people as well, Ben. She cannot recreate an entire nation while it is still under the threat of attack."

The prince crossed his arms. "Well, what will happen when you send for Stefan and he refuses to come due to his suspicions?"

"I can send for Stefan." In the midst of the commotion, Ben had all but forgotten about Stefan's family. Aurora, pale as a sheet, offered to write the summons in the form of an unassuming letter. "He will recognize my handwriting. At best, it convinces him that all is well. At worst, he believes I wrote it under duress and will come to save us."

Belle reached for Aurora's hand. "You would do this, even though he is your father?"

Her jaw clenched. "If that is who my father truly is...then yes."

* * *

The prison was not so different from the cave where Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos had spent many of their years, aside from the magical enhancements. Candles dotted the walls. There were enough to provided a dim, flickering light but not so many that the occupants of the dungeon choked on smoke, and unfortunately not enough to provide any degree of warmth come nightfall. Cells were spaced at regular intervals, each containing one or two Fae. Straw covered the ground of the cells to make sitting more bearable and to absorb moisture. Cots had been pushed against the walls, a thin blanket spread on top of each one.

And then, of course, were the iron bars.

Ben felt anger stir in his heart at the sight of the fairies huddled up against the far walls to get as far away as they could from the cursed metal. He walked through the long hallway in a cloak that hid his face, gazing at each of the occupants with guilt. They did not deserve this. They did not deserve anything that had happened to them.

The guard with him stopped in front of Mal's cell. The queen looked up, brightening he removed his hood, and came forward - far closer than she should have.

"Be careful!" Ben warned, dropping his cloak to the ground.

"Do not worry." To prove her point, Mal brushed her hand against the rods designed to keep her in. "Thanks to Stefan I am half-human. Iron has never bothered me as much."

It had taken some convincing and rank pulling from both Ben and Captain Li for this guard to agree to let Ben inside Mal's cell - he was, after all, under direct orders not to open the locks for any reason. Nervously, he did so anyway, letting the prince know, "I will return in ten minutes."

Ben appreciated it. Though removing the barrier between them was entirely unnecessary for a simple conversation, Ben refused to speak with her through the bars of a cage. "Thank you."

Mal stepped back to allow Ben to come inside, a small smile pulling at her lips. Ben did not quite understand why - this was not a very happy situation. "You did not have to come."

"I will not stay up there while you have been abandoned down here."

"We have not been abandoned. We are being watched, as is expected. Ben, my people committed treason by pledging themselves to another monarch. All things considered, your father has acted with reason instead of malice. And you must stay there, to protect them. They do not yet know the lengths to which Stefan will go."

"I think they are beginning to learn that." He sighed. "Lady Aurora had some...stories. Things she has tried to forget. He may have openly claimed her as his daughter, but his need for power nearly always trumped her desires. She almost did not marry Philip. Lord Stefan had designs on my father, but she eloped with the man she loved. I did not know that, nor do I think my parents knew that until now. She said that since then, Stefan has considered her useless."

Mal laughed bitterly. "I suppose that makes me the lucky one?"

"No one would ever say that, Mal." He crossed his arms and leaned back against the bars, continuing, "Stefan dotes on Audrey, however. Their goals have generally aligned. He has always wanted the throne, and she has always wanted to be queen."

"They were very close to achieving those goals."

"That they were," he agreed grimly. Audrey as queen was palatable, so long as she did not plunge the kingdom into debt. But the possibility of Stefan acting as a shadow king was far more disturbing. Ben remembered that the feeling of relief when he had broken his engagement came from the selfish desire to avoid spending the rest of his life with Audrey, though it had turned out to be the safer decision for his kingdom as well. "Very, very close...until you came along."

"You are welcome." Her smile returned with a mischievous glint in her eye, and she took a step closer to him. "Perhaps I have a talent for saving princes poised to make bad decisions."

Despite his mood, he felt the corner of his mouth quirking up. It had not truly occurred to him until that moment that now he could be with the woman he loved. And she was standing right in front of him, only separated from him by empty space. "Perhaps you do. But I must warn you I will do everything in my power to ensure that I am the only prince you ever save using such..." He swept her up into his embrace. "...unconventional methods."

Ben gave up talking and captured her lips in a long yearned-for kiss. After her initial surprise she responded eagerly, sliding her hands over his shoulders and fitting every contour of her body into his like they had always been two halves of a whole. Any thoughts in Ben's head clouded and blurred in the wake of her caresses. Any movement of his lips and she was there, completely attuned to what he wanted, daring him to take it further.

She was breathless when they finally broke apart, her lips still parted and her eyes wide. "I should have stolen many more kisses from you before now."

Ben's chuckle rumbled against her skin, as he had wasted no time in bowing his head to reach her neck. His trail of lingering kisses up towards her jaw was rewarded with a soft sigh of pleasure. Mal's fingers tangled in his hair, their slight pressure urging him to keep going. Instead he stopped his ministrations, resting his forehead on hers and gazing at her through half-lidded eyes. Ben wanted to savor this moment for the rest of time.

He very suddenly found himself against a wall.

It was Mal's turn to startle him. Her delicate hands pressed into his chest, but not nearly as hard as her lips pressed against his. Ben was only barely keeping his composure. He could hear the blood pulsing in his ears, his poor deprived heart jumping out of his chest. Mal broke just for a second to take a breath, but Ben found that unacceptable. He held her tightly, slowly tracing down her spine with his fingertips. It was enough to make her gasp, and Ben reflexively looked at her, and then past her, to the bars of her prison cell. "Ten minutes," he remembered, his voice rather weak and croaky. He cleared his throat and loosened his grip. "We only have ten minutes."

"Oh." Her cheeks had flushed beautifully, and she was far too giddy to be disappointed. She had not yet moved away, and her nose brushed against his when she spoke. "I...I forgot."

Grinning like a fool, Ben placed one last kiss on her cheek. Truth be told, a part of him wished he had forgotten too.

Mal helped him fix his hair and straighten out his clothes, not bothering to hide a smirk of satisfaction. It took all of the will at Ben's command to resist kissing her again. God only knew the next time they would get this chance.

With that sobering thought, his smile faded. He was hit rather hard with the reminder of where they were and the knowledge that Mal could not leave.

She noticed. "We will be alright, Ben."

"Perhaps, but - "

"Ben?" The guard had returned, this time with a very unexpected guest. She had gathered her skirt up so it did not brush against the ground. "Ugh, this floor is filthy."

"Audrey? What are you doing here?" Mal shared his shock, though she did not voice it.

The guard opened up the cell door but Ben remained inside, drawing out his moments with Mal for as long as he could. Yet, he had to admit his curiosity was stronger than that desire.

"I am here to...talk." The lady stared down her nose at Mal. "It seems the roles have been reversed. You made me a prisoner, and now you suffer the same fate."

It was useless to argue. Instead, Mal said, "I am truly sorry for the pain I caused you."

"Hmph," Audrey huffed, though Ben noted there did not seem to be any malice behind it. She chewed on her lip for a second before blurting, "How old were you when your mother was ki...died?"

Mal's eyebrows shot up. She nevertheless answered, "Almost five."

Another short pause while Audrey contemplated this answer. What a strange question. It had nothing to do with anything, and did not explain why the Lady Audrey had deigned to come down into the bowels of the castle. The answer definitely troubled her, however - her hands tightened around the bunches of her dress.

And then, in the most surprising change of heart Ben had ever witnessed, she declared, "I forgive you." It was honestly the last thing anyone had expected her to say. Ben was even more shocked because this sentiment was unprompted. He had known Audrey all his life, but this was the first time he remembered being proud of her. At least, for a very short moment. "Though you did not have to steal my husband in the process."

He almost laughed, and if Audrey could read him as well as Mal she would have seen the amusement in his eyes, only increased at Mal's exasperation. "You will find someone much more suited for you than me," he encouraged.

"Certainly, though he will not be in line for the throne."

Mal exchanged glances with Ben. "Audrey, I have been a queen almost all my life. It is not a guarantee of luxury and comfort. It is a duty and a burden to bear."

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You may or may not be my aunt but you need not lecture me like my mother. You have tormented me enough." Again, the prince felt a twinge of something like hope. In her own way, it seemed Audrey had accepted Mal's story. Ben thought back to his last real conversation with her, when he had admitted everything he knew to Stefan. Had she been mulling it over since then? Had some of Stefan's actions in meantime swayed her stance? "I am leaving here before I breathe in any more bad humors. My time as a prisoner has left me with a frail constitution."

By the uncomfortable look of the guard, Ben surmised that his time was up as well. He stepped out of the cell, watching with a sinking stomach as the door was closed and locked, and donned his cloak. His guilt must have showed; Mal reached a hand out from between the bars and squeezed his tightly for a moment. Then, "Audrey," she called to the other woman's retreating form. Her niece turned. "Thank you. I do not take your forgiveness lightly."

"Good. You should not."

Ben let Audrey go on ahead. On the way back he stopped in front of Evie and Carlos's cells, revealing his face only to ask if there was anything he could do. Like Mal, they both seemed content and told him not to worry. Lastly, he found Captain Li in front of Jay's cell. The two of them were speaking in low voices, and Lonnie appeared worried. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Jay answered quickly. He told the captain, "You should go. Both of you. Your absence will be noticed if you stay here too long." Of course, that was assuming Audrey did not say anything. Then again, she was also prohibited from venturing into the dungeons and would want it kept a secret.

The prince remembered that Jay did not do well with confinement. "What will you do?" Lonnie, normally unreadable and stoic, remained that way only thanks to a white-knuckled grasp on one of the bars of the cell.

His reaction was less than reassuring. "Wait."

* * *

 _"The others have led such interesting lives. Happy ones, too," Mal informed Ben. She had been able to speak with her people, despite the only form of communication involving a chain of messages passed from cell to cell in whispers. During the day she learned about them, and during the night she visited Ben in lucid dreams for as long as she could stay awake. "Despite the horrors they lived through, they are at peace. It is more than I can say for myself."_

 _"You had a great responsibility to shoulder, Mal. Your fight never ended," Ben reminded her. He had 'woken' in his room, propped up on his bed. Mal stood at his window, admiring the view from this tower. Ben wondered why their dream-world was here, why they did not meet anywhere else. She had never even seen this place in real life. It was as if his consciousness provided the background for this illusion - the room seemed suffocating and dark, imbued with memories of the slow death to which he had nearly succumbed._

 _"I suppose so." She sighed and made her way over to him, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. "I wish I could be with you." She smiled at his noise of complaint. "But I will be patient. Our time will come."_

 _Ben picked at the loose threads of his blanket - imperfections that did not exist in the real world. "I miss you."_

 _"I miss you too." Mal's hand slid closer to him, but then she noticed the stormy expression on his face. "What are you thinking?"_

 _"That I should go down there and release you all, to hell with what my father says."_

 _"That would endanger any possibility of an alliance."_

 _"An alliance may not be a possibility. It is so frustrating that he will not see how these actions will affect our future relationship. How can our two kingdoms trust one another after all this?"_

 _"That would depend on our future relationship," Mal said quietly._

 _Ben frowned. "You sound unsure." Mal shrugged, looking away, and Ben sat up straight. "Mal, you cannot honestly think that after all this is over I would not ask you to marry me."_

 _"You may ask, Ben, but - "_

 _"And fight," he interrupted, "with everything in me to ensure that is what happens. Mal - " He took her hand in his. "I know my plans have been stymied at every turn, and that I am still learning how ruthless the world can truly be - a fact you know well. But I will not give up, not on this."_

 _She looked as though she wanted to believe him. She tugged on his hand, pulling him closer so she could kiss him._

 _He wished she would not._

 _After their kiss in her cell, not being able to feel her lips on his or her hand on his cheek left him feeling cheated. Just that one taste had him longing for more, a need very much unsatisfied in this dream state. It must have showed when they broke apart, because her face fell and she pulled further away. "What I would not give for your happiness, Ben..."_

 _"No, Mal - " He reached for her again. "I did not mean to hurt you."_

 _"You did not. You never have." Ben encouraged her to come closer; she climbed into his waiting arms like she had been waiting for an invitation. Her head rested on his shoulder. "I wish I could say the same." He was about to argue that point, but then she laughed bitterly. "Being with you has answered a question that I have had for years and years. My mother was so much stronger than Stefan. She could have ended his life with a snap of her fingers. And yet, somehow, he was able to kill her...Her hesitation to save her own life never made sense to me, not until now. Despite their growing conflict, she loved him until the very end. In fact, until he was actually standing over her with the knife, I do not think she believed him capable of hurting her, just as she was not capable of hurting him." Her wide eyes were dull with sadness. "I still am not sure if I ever wanted to learn that fact."_

 _"Mal..." Ben lifted her chin so her gaze met his. "I will never forsake you. Never abuse your trust. And never take advantage of your love."_

 _"I believe you." He knew what was implied. She would believe him even if_ he _was the one standing over her with a knife. She would believe him_ _until the very end, too._

* * *

It had been days. Days.

Ben used this time to regain as much of his strength as he could, mostly by training with Captain Li. This was not so different from when they were younger. She worked him as hard as ever - running, sparring, lifting, and the like - and he was already seeing a difference in the bulk of his muscles. Both of them needed it, he guessed, comforted by the knowledge that she was in agreement with him about the unjust imprisonment still dragging on.

They only spoke of it rarely, when Ben needed a break. During one of these times, after he had spent a few moments catching his breath, he sat next to her and watched other guards practice their swordsmanship.

"You seem worried," Ben observed. "For Jay?"

Lonnie did not answer, but a troubled expression crossed her face.

"Have you seen him?"

"I have heard things. He is not doing well." She hugged her knees to her chest, looking for the first time like a normal woman, lost in thought over someone she cared for. "I do not know how long he can take it." Ben knew Mal was doing her best to mitigate any recurrent trauma Jay was experiencing, but perhaps it was not enough.

"You said yourself, however, that he is stronger than even you. I believe that strength will pull him through."

Captain Li shook her head. "I said he was a better fighter. There is a vast difference. I have been disciplined since I was a young girl - an exercise in strengthening the mind _and_ the body. He has done nothing of the sort." She paused, running her hands over the blades of grass at her side. "I spent so much time hating him for that fact. That I sacrificed and struggled and bled, only to find out I am second-best. My entire life has been dedicated to one pursuit. Yet I was never meant to excel, perhaps because of some inherent defect."

"But you _have_ excelled, Lonnie," Ben told her, alarmed at the sudden dip in her self-esteem.

She laughed bitterly. "You did not know the extent of my ego, Prince Ben. I have been humbled. I have discovered I am naught but a common soldier, despite trying my hardest to rise above."

Ben squeezed her shoulder - not too hard, sore as he was. "Is that all you think you are? A soldier? You have been watching over me since I was born, even though you were only a young child yourself. I was told you would not even let my own parents near me if I was asleep." That, at least, coerced a small smile from her. "You have always been my best friend and confidante, and you have remained by my side through everything. That is not something a soldier would do - that is something a sister would do. And for me, there is no better sister than you."

Her stiff posture softened for a moment. "And I could not ask for a better baby brother." She slung an arm around his shoulders while Ben chuckled.

"I am hardly a baby anymore. And you..." He shrugged. "Perhaps all this is a sign that you should allow yourself to have a life outside of protecting me. A life with him, maybe."

Lonnie blushed - Ben was fairly certain he had never seen her do that before - but before she could answer, a messenger came running toward them from the castle.

He bowed in front of them. "Your Highness. Captain Li. The king has just received news that Lord Stefan is amassing an army."

"An army?" Ben repeated in surprise. "Against who?" There were only a handful of fairies left. Surely that could not mean...

"Against us," replied the messenger, his face grim. "Your father has ordered the release of the Fae."

* * *

Muscle pains forgotten, Ben hurried to his room to change into something more acceptable before accompanying Captain Li down to the dungeons. He wanted to be there when Mal's cell was opened, to walk her out of the prison himself.

There was a knock at his door just as he had finished donning a new set of clothes. Impatiently, Ben flung the door open, only to freeze upon seeing the person on the other side.

"Mal!" he breathed. "You are free." She was alone and looked well-rested and fresh, wearing a clean, simple dress - she did not appear to be hungry or ill, putting at ease Ben's fears that she had been treated like any other prisoner. She smiled at him; he had never seen a lovelier sight. Wasting no time, Ben embraced her tightly and felt her kiss his cheek. After a minute he pulled back to rest his forehead on hers. "I am sorry. I intended to come retrieve you myself once I heard the news."

"I have no doubt." The corner of her mouth turned up for a moment, and then disappeared. There was fear in the way she gripped his shoulders, white-knuckled and ever so slightly trembling. "Stefan will be coming - not just for me anymore. For you, too."

"I know. We will be ready," Ben answered firmly. He took her hands, stroking the back of them with his thumbs to relax her. "What are you doing here? There must be a meeting of the war council that both of us should attend."

"Yes. May I come in?" The prince instinctively agreed to the unexpected request, raising an eyebrow when she closed and locked the door behind her. Perhaps he was mistaken, but Mal almost looked _shy_ when she turned back to him. "King Adam himself came to deliver the order of our release. He told me there will be a meeting of the war council in the morning."

"Oh." Ben had suddenly lost most of his capacity for speech. It started with the realization that they were alone in his bedroom, and was not helped by the fairy stepping closer to him. Mal raised her hand to her face under the guise of tapping her chin in thought, but instead rested her fingers lightly on her lips. The gaze she was giving him through her eyelashes left Ben wondering if he was being seduced, and why on Earth she thought she needed to do that. From the moment he had seen her outside his door he had been feeling quite greedy. "So then, the rest of today..."

"Nothing," she told him, shrugging.

"Nothing," he repeated dumbly. Mal tilted her head towards his, and he did the same without thinking, meeting her halfway in a kiss. It quickly became more passionate than Ben had initially intended, but he was far beyond caring. He hungrily captured her lips again and again, seeking out a fulfillment of his desires that she was more than happy to give him. When he stopped to breathe, he did not move back more than an inch. Chuckling through heavy breathing, he noted, "I am struggling with the dilemma of what propriety demands of me in this situation."

She smirked, her hands sliding up his chest and locking behind his neck. "Let me put you at ease. Propriety be damned."

That was one way of looking at it, Ben considered, mirroring her smirk. His favorite way, if he was honest. "But...this would seem questionable at best if someone were to see us. Hardly the respectful manner in which I should be treating a newly re-crowned queen."

"That is why I locked the door." Her meaning, still innocently shrouded in hopefulness, finally struck the naive prince. "I do not want to be a queen tonight, Ben. I just want to be yours."


	13. High Hopes - PATD

**Hi everyone, I just want to apologize for the unexpected hiatus. Life got in the way, but I'll try to update again as soon as I can.**

* * *

Ben shifted carefully so as not to wake Mal, but it was futile, as half her body was resting on top of his. She stirred and lifted her head off his chest, looking blearily around her.

"Good morning," he murmured with a teasing grin. He ran his fingers through her messy hair, getting a few wayward strands out of her face.

Mal flopped back down with a sigh, her arms encircling him as best they could. Ben did the same. For a while they were silent, and the only noise perceptible to the straining ear was the slow travel of Ben's hand up and down Mal's back. It was almost too comforting, the stillness and peace, as if they were experiencing the calm before a -

There was a knock at the door.

Immediately, the two of them stiffened and exchanged wide-eyed, terrified glances. They rolled clumsily out of bed and tried to don their clothes with the utmost haste.

"Ben?"

He groaned internally. It was his mother. If possible, Mal only became more tense. He caught another worried look before she disappeared altogether, suddenly invisible.

"Yes, one moment!" Ben called. Making sure his tunic was on straight, he rushed to the door and opened it casually. "Good morning, mother." He was surprised to see Evie there as well. Both women also appeared anxious, though probably not for the same reasons as Mal. "Is something wrong?"

"It is Mal," said Evie. "We cannot find her."

Ben lost the battle he was fighting against the sinking pit in his stomach, and it must have showed on his face.

"Lady Evie reports that she was not in her room this morning. We have the servants searching all areas of the castle and there is still no sign. Where could she be? Especially at a time like this?" fretted Queen Belle.

"Where...indeed..." He pretended he did not hear the soft padding of feet in the far corner of his room and stretched his arms to take up more space in the door frame. "Have you...ah, has anyone checked the kitchens?"

"The kitchens?" Evie frowned, and Ben knew she was suspicious. He could not have thought of a more likely location? Granted, if Mal had actually disappeared, he would probably be significantly less calm.

Belle did not make that connection. "I am not sure. Would she have remained there for the better portion of the hour?"

Evie was looking past Ben, who was painfully aware that a woman's dress was on his bedroom floor, only half-hidden where it had been kicked under his bed. He saw her jaw tighten, but then she said, "Your Majesty, perhaps I acted on my fears too soon. After our imprisonment, it is possible that Mal wished to spread her wings for a time...she may not be in the castle."

"Oh yes...she can turn herself into a...dragon," Belle reminded herself with some discomfort.

"Yes," Ben agreed gratefully. "I am sure she will return soon. If not, we can begin a search in earnest."

The queen thought for a moment, and then reluctantly gave up. "I suppose so. Please notify me if she is found; we will be calling a meeting of the war council soon. And do tell her to inform someone else if she leaves the castle on whim in the future."

Evie curtsied. "I will certainly do so, Your Majesty. I apologize on her behalf."

After one more helpless glance at Ben, Belle left for the throne room. Evie remained behind with her head respectfully bowed until the queen was out of earshot.

Then, _"Are you both idiots?!"_

Ben recoiled. He certainly was not used to being spoken to that way, but the last person he expected to spit at him with such venom was the Lady Evie.

Mal materialized beside him, wearing only her shift. "Evie!"

"How could you do this, Mal?" the older woman exploded. "After everything - after all that I went through, have you learned _nothing?_ Do you truly not realize what a dangerous game you are playing? Where has your sense gone?"

The prince stopped Mal with a hand on her shoulder, as she had clearly been prepared to argue back. "Lady Evie," he said gently. "We have not forgotten what Douglas did for you. But this is not the same."

"Of course it is the same! How long do you expect to keep hiding if you get her _pregnant?!_ "

Ben's ears turned slightly red, but he remained resolute. "We are not hiding. Audrey's entire family knows why I broke off our engagement."

"Yes, but what they do not know is that _she loves you too._ What do you think will happen to you when that information reaches Stefan?"

He felt Mal go rigid underneath his palm. The blood drained from her face.

"Nothing will happen," Ben said confidently, squeezing Mal's shoulder. "He has already tried and failed to kill me multiple times. I see no reason why he would succeed now."

Evie huffed and muttered darkly, "He may have failed multiple times, but he only needs to succeed once." She turned on her heel and did not bother to look back when she added, "Get dressed and for goodness' sake, drum up a better excuse than 'she was in the kitchens'."

* * *

The war council consisted of King Adam, Queen Belle, Prince Ben, Queen Mal, Captain Li, and the married Generals Li. The seven of them sat around a stone table that had been covered in a map of Auradon, decorated with markings around potential battle sites and key strongholds.

"Before we begin, there is a matter to be addressed." Adam and Belle exchanged grave looks, and Ben held his breath. His father's tone made it clear he would not be sharing good news. "We were told not an hour ago of a...a killing."

"Stefan has killed someone?" Mal asked.

"No. But it appears his message - " Adam paused and took a deep breath before continuing. " - A child was murdered. A child that has been confirmed Fae."

Instinctively, Ben reached for Mal's hand under the table. It had been as still as death, but soon started shaking with rage.

" _Who did this?_ " Her voice was quiet, and yet carried murderous intent to every corner of the room.

"We believe portions of the population, now somewhat aware of the situation, are holding onto Stefan's version of events. The messenger that brought us this tragic news also said that suspected Fae are being outed and...treated poorly."

"What does that mean?" demanded Mal. "What are these zealots doing to my people? Why was I not told before?"

"There have been various instances of public humiliation and refusal to provide goods or services, as well as some thefts and intimidation. Until today, however, there were no reports of lasting physical harm - " General Li Shang explained.

"Lasting physical - I should have been told! I am their _queen!"_ Mal's free fist came down on the table. "How am I to protect them if I do not even know what is happening - if I am jailed while they suffer? This should never have been allowed to escalate! Now you tell me - now that a child is _dead! Murdered for being Fae!_ " Absolute silence followed this outburst. Even Ben was at a loss for words. This was the first he was hearing of any unrest among the citizens - though he expected some chaos once it became apparent that war was coming, he had not been prepared for this. He was sure the people behind these acts had at least been partly influenced by fear-mongers and whispering spies sent by Stefan to spread lies and poison minds, but there was no denying that history - fairly recent history - had labeled the Fae as demons and that belief would not change overnight.

But still...a helpless, innocent child?

No one knew where to look. Mal stood up, yanking her hand out of Ben's to curl that one into a fist as well. "I will take care of this myself. With or without your help, I will apprehend the perpetrators and punish - "

"Yes, you will," Adam interrupted. Surprised, Mal quieted for a second. "You will lead the investigation, and you will determine the guilt of the suspects, as well as their sentence. But your reaction - your immediate reaction - it must be seen now."

She glanced at Ben, who probably looked as confused as she. "My current reaction is the strong desire to rain hellfire upon anyone who dares target my people after they have been oppressed for so long. You are telling me to do that?"

"No, Queen Mal." Even at a time like this, the prince could appreciate his mother deliberately using Mal's honorific to ease the tension between them. "No one will fault you your anger, but that is not the reaction that the people must see. You are no longer a fugitive. You are a queen who needs an army, who needs to rally citizens that have no connection to you or your cause. Every move you make is watched and consequences will follow."

"If you 'rain hellfire', as you stated, what will that accomplish? Will it bring anyone to your aid? Will it drive potential allies away? And what future effect will that have on your people?" Adam fixed her with a meaningful look. "These are the questions you must ask now, and for the rest of your rule. These are the things a leader must consider."

They were helping her. Ben could not quite reconcile this sudden desire to advise a new queen with the behavior that he had seen at Mal's 'trial'. His speculation brought forth a variety of reasons - they had accepted his intent to marry her, and wanted a daughter-in-law who knew how to rule; they were testing her to see if she was any better than Stefan; they were trying to soften the blow to their own citizens, should Mal's anger turn into violence - perhaps a little bit of everything. Regardless of their motives, his parents were right. Mal's desire for revenge, which had driven her all these years, had no place in peacetime politics. It had clearly just registered in her mind as well that she would have to learn an entirely new way of dealing with injustice. Luckily, she had a very eager teacher.

"We will write a statement immediately," Ben suggested, "A joint statement from the royal family and the Queen of the Fae, to be read at every town square. It will be important to highlight the real enemy, the one who has threatened us with war, and remind the citizens of Auradon that the Fae have done us no harm in all their years among us."

"That will be a good start," Belle approved. "As well as a call for information about any suspects so we can begin the investigation." She looked to Mal for her opinion.

The tension in Mal's muscles eased a little when she realized she needed to stay rational. "The child," she said quietly. "The child's obituary. It should be there as well. All of Auradon should know what was lost."

"I agree. A child's death is the gravest tragedy." Adam nodded at Ben, who took note of this on his parchment. The prince was not surprised at Mal's suggestion. He knew very well that every life taken in this long, cruel war weighed heavily on her conscience.

General Li Mulan gestured for Mal to return to her seat. "If we may return to the matter at hand...Stefan's men have likely already begun marching. The first battle must take place here - " She pointed to an empty expanse of land within the Charming province. " - to both minimize destruction of Auradonian settlements and allow for provincial militias to join in the time allotted. It will also give us an uphill advantage."

"There is no fort in this area, no tree cover," Adam observed. "We will need to build."

"This is true, but this merchant's road will serve us for the majority of the journey there. Moving cargo will not be as difficult," pointed out Shang.

"And if Stefan chooses another route?"

"We have a secondary site here..."

The discussion continued for the rest of the morning, and even then the Li family was loathe to break for lunch. The map was rolled up and carried out by Shang, lest a servant with prying eyes and loose lips see it in the empty chamber.

Mal purposefully lagged behind the others, and Ben followed her lead. "I am sorry," she murmured shamefacedly, "for losing my head. I did not mean to imply - "

"Mal," he interrupted, "I understand. I do. For you, the Fae are family. To hear what is happening must have been a shock. Especially what happened today."

"Yes...that poor child." She sighed and looked at the paintings on the walls of the hallway as they passed them. "Will it ever end? Even once Stefan is gone?"

Ben stopped and took her hands in his. "Of course it will. That is why Stefan is coming here with his army; because he knows the end is near."

That got him a small smile. "When you say it, I almost believe it." Then more seriously, she added, "But you must know he gathered his army because someone is leaking information. Not everyone in the castle can be trusted."

"I do know that," admitted Ben. "We will be more careful around the servants. But everyone in that room today - my parents, the Lis, and you - I would trust with my life."

Most of them were gone, Ben realized - the five other occupants of the room had continued walking and were far ahead of the two of them. Mal double-checked to be sure before saying, "I am glad there are so many people who are unconditionally loyal to you. Evie is not wrong. There is a very real threat to you presented by Stefan."

"Mal, I am safe. You do not need to worry."

She looped her arms around his neck. "For as long as I feel that I cannot go on if something were to happen to you, I will worry."

He kissed her tenderly, lingering for a moment before pulling away. "I love you, too." Mal gave a soft chuckle before kissing him again, resting her forehead against his after they broke apart. Ben lived for these quiet moments when the two of them were alone and in each others' arms. There were not nearly enough of them, and they always ended too quickly.

Mal seemed to be having similar thoughts. She rested a hand on his chest, just over his heart. "You are right. It is love that makes me worry this way, and after last night...I only want to be closer to you. If only these were not such dangerous times..."

Ben brought her hand to his lips. "The danger need not drive us apart."

She considered that for a moment. "I wanted to visit the child's parents later this evening. Perhaps...we can do that together."

A noise alerted them to the presence of someone else - just a maid, pointedly avoiding looking in their direction while they had their moment. Still, they left a little more space between them.

"Of course. But for now..." Ben took a step back and offered her his arm. "We should catch up with the others. They will be wondering where we have gone."

* * *

Four fully grown men had been responsible. The mere thought of them cornering that little boy, kidnapping him, killing him, leaving his body on the street - it disgusted Ben. To look upon their faces multiplied that disgust tenfold. He did not know how Mal could stand to be in the same room as them - but her face was impassive.

"You may not know me. I am Mal, Queen of the Fae. And that man there is your prince. Know that what you have committed a crime so heinous that the punishment will be decided and overseen by the two of us." The four men glared at her from their spot on the dungeon floor. So trussed up in chains were they, the only movement that could display their displeasure was a snarl. "Also know that your answers to the next questions will weigh heavily on how painfully you die."

Normally Ben would intervene at this point. But he had decided, when he first saw Mal's memories, that no vestiges of humanity remained in a man who could murder a child.

"We will not answer to you, demon filth!" spat one of the criminals. "We did a service to Auradon. We will not have your spawn running amok, taking over our lands!"

It was truly impressive, how all of Mal's rage could be seen in the ever so slight tensing of her muscles. "Who told you we were demons?"

The four of them exchanged glances at this unexpected question. "It is known," one of them said finally.

"How is it known? On what basis? Fairies have lived among you for more than forty years. Have they attacked you? Killed your friends? Dried your crops? Stolen your wealth? What is it we have done to earn this label, and that too at a time when a common enemy seeks to tear us apart? _Who told you we were demons_?" The men resolutely remained silent. Mal began to pace around them. "You have been taken for fools. All of you. You and your Fae-hating brethren. You had no problems when the Fae were in hiding. The minute they are revealed, you forget their harmlessness? You suddenly think that you and the kingdom you love are in danger from _them_? All this, while a real army marches towards Auradon, an army that cares not whether you are human or fairy so long as you are in their way? I refuse to believe you are this stupid, that you were so easily influenced into creating discord. Perhaps you are under some spell?"

"Your kind are the only monsters that put others under spells!" The speaker's voice did not sound as strong as before. "You are unnatural! Enemies of God!"

Mal sighed. "This 'unnatural' characteristic you find so reprehensible arises from a closer relationship to nature and its inherent magic than humans will ever experience. But yes, continue to tell me how _I_ am the unnatural one, how _I_ am an enemy of your God while you sit here having committed a capital offense - which, I may add, is evil in _any_ religion." She shook her head. "You have been used, for your gullibility and pathetic desire for some semblance of power. You listened to men much smarter than you who were planted among you for this very reason. And then you dug your own graves by ignoring any good sense you may have had to kill a defenseless boy. An innocent boy. No...you have earned no favors from your God today." Mal stopped walking in front of the man who looked the most unsure. "Do you see now? Have I gotten through your thick skull? You killed a child. You angered your allies. You endangered Auradon's hopes of winning this war. You are not heroes. You will never be heroes. You are _scum_."

Not all of them were bowing their heads in defeat just yet. "My wife died from a terrible illness with no cause and no cure. I am sure that these demons - "

"Silence, fool," Mal snapped. "If your medical knowledge was insufficient to save your wife's life, that is hardly the fault of my people."

"Queen Mal." Ben finally stepped in, seeing that Mal was losing them. "If I may say a word to these men."

Her angry expression softened slightly when she locked gazes with him. "Of course, Prince Ben."

The same shameless convict tried to reason with the prince. "Your Highness, surely you cannot - "

"Queen Mal is correct." Ben came to stand next to her, and surveyed them with a pointed glare. "What you have done has endangered us all. You are a threat to the crown and the kingdom. But that pales in comparison to your actual crime - the taking of a young life." Ben squatted down so he was at their level. "The boy was five years old. He wanted to be a fisherman like his father. He had a younger sister who cannot understand where he has gone. His friends and family will never see his smile again. That - that is a burden that should be intolerable for any man. And if you do not find it intolerable - you are not men at all." He stood up again and finished, "For the protection of the citizens of Auradon, I hereby sentence you to - "

"Life in this dungeon," Mal interrupted. "You will spend the rest of your days here. You will have no visitors. You will have no chance of release. You will see these walls whenever you open your eyes, until the day you die." Ben could not hide his surprise, and Mal caught it. "I want to see the exact moment you realize the horror that you have become. That you can take the life of the child without remorse - only a monster could do so. A true monster. I will be there the day that you beg the guards to rid the Earth of your existence." Mal nodded at the waiting guards. "Take them to separate cells. They will never speak to another human being again, much less to each other."

The prisoners reacted to their sentences with hateful stares and futile struggles against their chains. Ben waited until they had been dragged away before turning to Mal. "You could have had them killed."

"I know. I am not yet sure if this is a more merciful punishment, or if it will bring them more suffering." She did not meet his eye. "I am not sure I care."

"You did well." King Adam and Queen Belle entered the interrogation room, their faces set in grim acceptance. "There are few duties I truly despise in my role as king. This is one of them. But you showed restraint - and more than that, understanding. You planted a seed of doubt in their minds, only reinforced by your decision not to kill them. They will not be able to reconcile your mercy with the image Stefan has painted."

Mal simply nodded, unable to say more. Ben knew that restraint and mercy had come at a price, an emotional toll that Mal had yet to get any relief from. "We should all get rest. The generals are conducting the last roster and inventory checks now. We march tomorrow at dawn - and we will all need our strength for what lies ahead."

* * *

One week of planning, of marching, of training and waiting passed before the slow-moving military arrived at the predetermined battle site. This afforded them some time to set up camp before Stefan's soldiers, slowed by skirmishes with local militias, were upon them.

Two days after Stefan's scouts were spotted, the infantry lined up halfway down the hill. Behind them, the cavalry waited on the backs of restless stallions. The approaching enemy could be seen doing the same, their wall of iron shields glinting in the light of the rising sun. Ben swung his horse around to get a good look at the arches. "At the ready," he ordered.

" _AT THE READY!_ " The command was repeated down the line, and dozens of archers - Evie among them - notched arrows into their bows.

Adam, riding atop a dark brown steed of nearly sixteen hands, raised his arm. His open palm signaled that the archers should wait. The horsemen unsheathed their swords. The foot soldiers lowered their spears. Ben could see Jay not too far ahead gripping a spear and shield of his own.

From behind the Auradonian army came a roar so fierce, even those who had been told what to expect quaked in their boots. Ben could only imagine the horror on the faces of Stefan's soldiers when a dragon shot into the sky, as they were still too far away for expressions to be seen clearly. Even so, it was obvious that someone had panicked - a few stray arrows flew in Mal's general direction, indicating some frightened bowmen that had not waited for the order to shoot.

Adam's hand clenched into a fist.

The Auradonian archers fired in unison. The infantry began to run forward with each man shouting a fierce battle cry. Ben waited for his father's next signal, his eyes torn between watching the king and staring at the flood of bodies coming at the from across the battlefield, only mildly damaged from the first round of arrows. Once it was clear that the footmen would not be trampled by their own side's horses, Adam brought his fist down, hard, and the cavalry charged.

Mal dove from the air, breathing fire as she came. She targeted the back of the opposing army, so many of their horsemen ended up with burnt hands after trying to protect themselves from the flames using metal shields. Their horses went wild with fear, rearing and dumping many riders.

Ben was among the fray within seconds, slashing at enemy soldiers from above. Lonnie had spent many years teaching him to aim for joints and kinks in armor, and this he did with efficiency. His legs gripped the horse's belly while he leaned far enough to pierce underneath a man's breastplate. Quickly, he pulled his weapon back and swung at the next target, knocking the soldier to the ground using the flat of his blade. Noticing one of his own in trouble, Ben snapped the reins on his horse and galloped towards the pair. The Auradonian soldier was on the ground, bracing himself against certain death with a hand raised in front of his face - until Ben all but trampled the would-be killer. The prince did not have time to help his man up - there were more opponents rushing at him. A swipe left his upper arm stinging, but he retaliated with a much more lethal blow. And on it went.

The cooler weather of early autumn almost immediately went unnoticed. Their armor seemed to absorb all the heat from the overbearing sun, and within the hour Ben was sweating profusely. It did not matter. They had the strategic advantage, they had the numbers, and they had a _dragon_ \- the battle did not last long.

A cheer resounded among the soldiers around Ben when Stefan's men began to retreat. Prior to hearing that sound, Ben's vision had narrowed to only those who sought to fight him, and occasionally a glance in Mal's direction. The blood pumping in his veins kept him from feeling even the slightest fatigue. But when the enemy began running, it was as if a gust of air had opened his eyes. He suddenly became aware of his rapid pulse, the smell of blood, and the sight of bodies all around him. Exhaustion hit him suddenly - he almost lost his grip on his blood-soaked sword. He forced himself to ride a second wind and round up his soldiers, shouting orders to find the wounded and identify the dead.

The first battle was over, and already he could see it had been a definitive victory for Auradon.

* * *

"You fought bravely, Ben." Adam had come to see his son while the prince was having his wounds tended to - after, of course, all the more severely injured were taken care of. The king clapped a hand on Ben's good shoulder, his face a curious mix of seriousness and just at the verge of smiling. "What's more - so did she."

Ben searched his father's eyes for the meaning behind those words while he kept pressure on the dressing covering his deepest cut. "Mal?"

"Yes." Adam turned and jerked his head towards the flap of the tent - the medic that had been preparing a dressing change left the two men alone. "I admit I had reservations at first. But time and again she has proven that she has the character and ability to be a good queen to her people. And to ours."

The prince's heart did a full flip in his chest. "Is this...are you..." He cleared his throat. "May I have your permission, once this war is over, to ask for her hand?"

His father nodded, a slight smile finally making an appearance. "You have it."

A short laughed escaped Ben before he could pull himself together, but Adam did not fault him for it. "Now rest, and recover. In a few hours we will reconvene with the generals to decide our next move."

Ben, of course, did not rest or recover. As soon as his wound was freshly bandaged, he left the medical tent in search of Mal. His future wife. He must have looked a fool, smiling as widely as he was - and this was quickly pointed out to him by a none-too-worse-for-the-wear Jay and Carlos.

"Just...very pleased with the outcome of today's battle," he explained. Yes, it was not the whole truth, but he wanted Mal to hear it from him first. "I am glad you have both remained relatively unscathed."

"Well, how was I supposed to be 'scathed' if I spent the entire time in the back with the siege weapons we did not use?" grumbled Carlos.

"Calm yourself," Jay said, rolling his eyes. "This will not be the only battle, and when we need those weapons they had better meet my expectations based on your prior work." Jay shook hands with Ben and added, "It is good to see you unharmed as well. It was a battle well fought. Have you...heard from Captain Li?"

Ben grinned. "Yes. She is with her parents now, preparing for what comes next."

"Oh. Her parents. The decorated war heroes," groaned Jay. "Do you know that she wants me to meet them?"

"Already?" Carlos asked, surprised. "You went from hating each other to getting married very quickly, you know."

"We are not _getting married,_ you twit. She wants to introduce me as a fighter. Neither does she hate me, she just...well, I will not sit here and explain her world view to you. I am, however, attempting to teach her how to have fun, so..." He smirked at Ben. "...if you find her shirking her duties, it may be my fault."

"Trust me, Jay. It is not my wrath you will have to fear if I happen to be injured while she is 'shirking duties'." Ben had to admit he did enjoy the way the blood drained out of Jay's face, just a little. "Speaking of Mal, I would like to see her - where has her tent been pitched?"

Once he reached the tent in question, Ben approached carefully, checking over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him go in. He lifted the flap and slipped inside, startling Mal into dropping the water she had been drinking.

"Hello," he greeted, chuckling. "Aside from frayed nerves, how are you faring?"

Mal tried to appear less than amused, but she was too happy to see him. "Their arrows were tipped with iron, so I have a few small burns. But they are minor, and I am fine." She picked up her flask and reattached it to her waistband before embracing him. "And you?"

"Never better." Ben could not stop beaming. He could not ask her at that very minute, but knowing he had his father's approval had lifted a weight from his shoulders. He brushed his lips against hers and caressed her cheek, smiling even more at her attempts to deepen their kiss. Instead he pulled back just to look at her, to engrave this moment in his memory forevermore.

"You are teasing me," she pouted.

"I assure you, that was not my intention." Before he could lean in again, he saw a shadow against the side of the tent out of the corner of his eye. Multiple shadows. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No," Mal did not seem to share his concern, so eager was she to remove what remained of his chain mail from around his waist. "We are alone for - "

Her frozen expression of surprise was the last thing he saw before a thick burlap bag went over his head.

* * *

 **I also want to warn readers that the next chapter will be very violent, sort of a T+ rating. If violence is not for you, maybe skip over that one and I'll include a summary in the chapter after that. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Youngblood - 5 Seconds of Summer

**Hello everyone. I told you this would be a violent chapter. Please be advised that is very much the case. If you do not like violence, I suggest you don't read it. I'll have a summary of what happened at the beginning of the next chapter so no information will be lost! Anyway...sorry. It had to be done.**

The smell of mold and rot accosted Ben before the bag came off his head, but he took a deep breath anyway. It had been hard to breathe underneath the cloth. For better or for worse, however, he had been asleep for most of the journey - his initial struggle with his captor had ended with a blow to the head that had rendered him unconscious.

The transition from absolute darkness to dim lighting did not take long to get used to. The prince saw that he was in a stone cell, with four armed guards pointing swords in the general direction of his vital organs. Someone untied his hands from behind and then circled around until she was in front of him.

He knew her. It took him a moment to place the braided hair and dark skin - she was a maid. A maid who worked in his castle.

"Where is Ma - Queen Mal?" he demanded of her, his parched throat giving a rasp to his voice.

"Your sweetheart? Worry not, my prince. She is here."

 _Sweetheart?_ he thought, panicked. How would she know - unless - Ben remembered more clearly. She was the same maid who had "accidentally" stumbled upon his kiss with Mal outside the war council chamber all those days ago. And come to think of it...he had seen her in multiple other places as well. Outside of Mal's room. Serving food at mealtimes. Washing clothes outside while he practiced sword fighting with Lonnie in the yard. No one servant was assigned all of those tasks - yet he had not questioned it. "Who are you?"

"No one," the woman replied, exiting the cell. The guards followed her out. "No one to you, nor to your beloved fairy queen."

"The perfect spy, then," Ben pressed, anxious that she would leave before answering his questions. "But you are _someone_."

She paused after locking the door, considering him through the iron bars. "I suppose so. I am someone - someone who has spent her entire life searching for Queen Mal, so that she may finally pay the price for the destruction she left in her wake when she _fled_." She practically spat the last word. "And now I have her."

"She was a child!" argued Ben. "And you could not have been born yet. That was nearly fifty years ago."

"Mal was not the only one placed under a sleeping spell by those who cared for her. Though my spell came a full year later, after the Moors had burned and the Fae had vanished from existence."

He studied her more closely. Some of the braids peeking out from under the top layer were a dull baby blue - a color he had not seen on any human. "You are Fae, too." Ben's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But you cannot blame Mal for this. It was Stefan - "

"My benefactor?" She grinned when he stopped dead in his tracks and gestured to the dank environment around them. "Do you not recognize the dungeon you are in?"

Horrified, he gaped. None of this made any sense. And worse yet - Mal had fallen into the hands of the very monster she had been trying to escape. "Stefan...you are working with Stefan? How? _Why?_ "

"He and I have a common enemy - for now." Her grin fell off her face, replaced with a stinging glare. "My father died getting that stupid girl to safety. She did not deserve his life. My mother saw that too...she put me to sleep before she was killed. And I have spent every waking moment since then strengthening my magic so that it would rival hers, so that when the opportunity presented itself - " She smirked again. " - She would not see me coming. She would not be able to fight. And she did not, just as we had planned."

"This is madness," he breathed. Mal was somewhere in this castle - _Stefan's_ castle - and Ben was trapped with no way to rescue her. God only knew what horrors she was being subjected to. "What have you done with her?"

"As I said, worry not. You will see her soon enough. Her dear father is having a word with her." That sentence sent chills down his spine. Ben grabbed the bars in front of him and desperately tried to shake them free. The woman laughed at his efforts.

"Please. Please, Miss - what is your name?" Ben begged. "Please, do not do this."

She leaned in close with that shark-like smile. "My name is Uma. You would do well to remember it. Uma the Queenslayer."

* * *

Hours and hours spent in fear, the kind that ate him from the inside out, and still Ben was no closer to knowing Mal's fate. He had tried everything in his power to escape, but there were no weak spots, no loose stones, no living souls to plead with. He had no idea what time of day it was, nor, in fact, how many days had passed since his abduction. Surely, by now, someone must have figured out that they had been taken by the enemy. Surely, someone was coming.

Ben heard footsteps clacking on the ground long before he saw the accompanying faces. In a way, he was both relieved and enraged to find Stefan in front of him. At least, it meant he was not with Mal.

The rogue lord nodded his head at Ben's cell, and his guards opened it, each one of them pinning one of Ben's arms to their own sides.

"Where is Mal?" Ben snarled.

"I will take you to her." There was a gleefulness behind that calm demeanor that made Ben question if he was being taken to identify her corpse.

The dread in the pit of his stomach grew heavier and heavier as they walked down various twisting, turning corridors. Cells dotted the dungeons, almost all of them empty. During the time of the "Demon War", Ben was sure they had been full to the brim.

The party at last came upon a door in front of which they stopped. Stefan opened it, and the guards tossed Ben inside. The prince landed on his hands and knees but quickly scrambled to his feet, looking around for Mal and hoping beyond hope he would find her in one piece.

This cell was similar to the one he had most recently inhabited, except for one striking feature - one of the walls was not a wall at all, but a division made of the same iron rods that lined the corridor-facing side. He could easily see into the next cell over - he saw the hunched, almost curled-up figure of the woman he loved, resolutely staring out into the hallway where Stefan waited. They had imprisoned her in an iron jacket. It covered her from the neck down to the waist. The sleeves were chained to a stake inside the cell, almost redundantly. However much human blood was in her, Mal was not immune to the poison that sapped her strength - and most likely, her magic.

"Mal! Mal, are you alright?"

She did not answer, hanging her head. Instead, Stefan responded, "As well as can be - though naturally we had to take some precautions. I cannot have her transforming into a dragon beneath my castle." He smiled coldly. "Shall I give you a few moments alone? I am sure you have much to discuss."

This generosity was fake, and Ben knew it. Yet, he was so relieved to see her, he did not stop for a moment to think _why_? Stefan walked away with his guards, but Ben did not even wait for them to leave his eyesight before he continued to call to her.

"Mal - whatever his plan is, we will fight it. My father will come for us. This is Stefan's only stronghold, so it will not be long before they deduce our location. We only need to stay alive until - "

"This is all your fault."

It was said so quietly, Ben almost thought he had imagined it. "What?"

"This is _your fault_." She lifted her head, turning it slightly in his direction, and for the first time Ben saw angry tears rolling down her cheeks. She would not look him in the eye. "We are going to die here, because of you." Confused and shocked, the prince did not know what to say. His silence seemed to infuriate her further, and her voice became stronger. "Your army was supposed to protect us. It was supposed to win the war for me, and for my people. How could so many thousands of men fail so spectacularly?"

"They...they will come for us - "

"And it will be too late!" she shouted. "The war is lost, _I_ am lost, because you could not keep such a simple promise!"

He could only stutter uselessly. "Mal, I - I am sorry. I could not have known about Uma, that Stefan would dare to use magic - "

"Of course he would, you fool. He will go to any lengths. Have I not told you, time and time again?" She had been rising to her knees, but fell back to that hunched position as a dry heave wracked her body. She coughed and continued, "No. I expected too much of you. If you were stupid enough to believe I could love a barbaric human, you would certainly be too stupid to take on Stefan."

In the silence that followed, a rat's skittering claws could be heard on stone a full two cells away. Drips of water sounded like crashes of thunder. Ben, curiously, felt numb. Her words, to him, were in a different language, needing a moment to be translated before he could understand them. "Believe that you loved...me?" he repeated slowly.

She did not reply, just sighed in frustration. She could not even wipe her tears, constricted as her arms were. They rolled off of her face onto the stone, only contributing to the damp that infested the place.

"Mal...you cannot mean that."

"Of course I mean that," she snapped. "Your only worth was your army, and I have now discovered that to be worthless as well!"

"My army?" He shook his head. "You are not - _we_ are not - this is simply fear talking. You do love me, you have said as much on - "

"I 'said as much' after it became apparent how pathetically you _pined_ after me. After I knew you would do anything for me." She turned away from him; he heard her gagging. "Only an idiot would think I meant it. Only an idiot would not be able to see that for me, being with you...being _intimate_ with you - it was - " She finally vomited, spewing the contents of her stomach all over the floor. Ben scrambled backwards, very much beginning to feel nauseated himself.

The smell of bile brought back a memory. He had been lying on one of the cots in Mal's cave, and she had told him, " _I find it difficult to believe that you would have forced yourself to vomit - twice - to gain my trust._ " _Or to lose it._ He had the distinct feeling of stepping out of a dream world and into the real one, triggered not by a kiss but by a horrific realization. She was not faking.

" - disgusting," Mal finished unnecessarily.

Ben's heart somehow pounded in his ears and sank into his stomach at the same time. "Please stop. Stop saying these things."

"Do not blame me for your naivete. You saw what was done to my people. Why on Earth would I ever care for someone whose kin could do that?"

"No. No, no, no." He grabbed at his hair, ready to tear it. "Evie, Carlos...Jay...you care about them, too."

"Jay is djinn. And Evie and Carlos hate humans as much as I do. You, though...you rule them. _Benevolently_ ," she spat. "If I am to die here, I want at least one human to suffer with me, as I would have made all your ilk suffer."

Ben's back was against a wall - using it as support, he sank to the ground. "Please..."

She huffed and kept her back to him, as if shattering his heart had not affected her at all. Ben felt all the pain he had endured over the past year at once, running through his whole body like blood. This could not be happening. Not Mal. She was his, and he hers. This was some kind of mistake. Some kind of spell cast by Uma, or threat made by Stefan. This was not her.

The door to his cell opened, and two burly men came in. One held a large length of rope, and the other a sack that clinked and jingled as he walked. "Good evenin', yer Majesty," the first one greeted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "We will be yer entertainment tonigh'."

The bigger one chortled. "Very funny, Harry."

"Shaddup, Gil, and tie 'im."

The prince glared at them, but knew he had no hope of resisting when Gil grabbed him. The oaf hummed as he worked, securing Ben's wrists in a loop and then throwing the rest of the rope over a beam in the ceiling, likely there for this very purpose. "Up you go!"

Harry pulled at the rope suddenly, and Ben's arms jerked over his head. More pulling eventually lifted him off the ground. The muscles around his shoulders stretched unpleasantly. Harry handed the rope to Gil. "Keep 'im thare. I like 'em almost touchin' the floor. 'S a laugh tae see 'em keep tryin'."

And try he did. Ben's toes brushed the stone below him if he really stretched, but there was no chance of him finding sure footing. Still, he was so distracted, he did not realize Harry's fist had connected with his stomach until the explosion of pain that knocked the breath out of his lungs. Had he been able to double over and collapse, he would have.

"Righ', now. Ye nobles, ye dinnae got a tough bone in yer bodies. So this isnae gonna take long." He paused, and looked over to Mal's cell. "But I tell ye what. I loyke games. Let us play a game, eh? Yer ladylove thare tells me to stop, an' I stop. Dae ye hear that, lassie?" He grinned and turned back to Ben. "I wager she heard."

Mal did not move. Not when the second blow landed, nor the third. Ben tried to keep himself from crying out, but being hit in the same place, over and over again - in desperation, he yelled, "Stop!"

"Nae, not the rules! She has tae say it. If ye say it...I switch tae somethin' more fun." He walked over to the bag brought in by his compatriot and dug around, eventually pulling out a small dagger. "Loyke this. This is more fun."

Ben could not keep the terror off his face as Harry approached, twirling the knife between his fingers. Suddenly, the Scotsman drew his arm back and stabbed the blade into Ben's shoulder. The prince screamed in agony, and kept screaming when Harry pulled the dagger out. Blood flowed freely from the wound, running down his clothes to pool on the floor. Harry smirked, and then plunged it back into Ben's flesh, this time into his thigh.

" _Mal, please!"_ He thought he saw her flinch, but no, she was only shifting her position so she could lie down. She did not respond to him, did not look at him, no matter how many times he begged. "Mal, please...God, no - _AHHHH!_ Mal, he will stop if you tell him - _AHHHH!_ MAL! Why will you not stop him? You do not need to love me, you only need to - _AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!_ MAL! God help me, Mal, please - he said he would stop, Mal!"

A slash across the stomach, and still nothing from her. " _Mal! Mal - please!_ " Ben was crying, now - the abdominal cut hurt so much more because it was being stretched by his position. His pleas were a blubbering mess of begging Mal to do something and shrieking in agony. At one point Harry dug his finger into one of Ben's wounds, and the prince could see darkness crawling in from the corners of his vision.

"Ejit 's bleedin' tae much, Gil. I need the fire." The words hardly registered. Ben just wanted the torture to end. Still, his brain slowly realized that the sudden crackle of flames did not bode well for him. When Harry reappeared in his field of vision, the dagger blade was glowing red.

"No - " he whispered, just before his flank fell prey to the weapon. The white-hot pain and smell of sizzling flesh was all he remembered before he passed out.

* * *

When Ben came to, he was lying on the ground. Uma was kneeling next to him, muttering something under her breath while her hands hovered over his wounds. She was healing him.

He tried to push her away, but the wounds were fresh and the sharp protest from them made him stop. He closed his eyes to will her away, and after a few minutes, he heard the muttering stop.

"This is simply a patch. He will not bleed out from these injuries, but try not to aggravate the same locations for the next day or two."

"Not tae worry. I can be creative." Ben had not known Harry and Gil were still in the room. As he opened his eyes again, Uma stood up and walked away, while the two men knelt down on either side of him. "Ye went tae sleep 'fore we were done, mate. That isnae allowed. Hold 'is head still." Gil did so, and Harry lifted the red-hot dagger in front of Ben's face. "Looks like that lassie dinnae care for ye much, eh?"

The blade sank into his left eye. Ben opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He could only writhe in agony as half his world went dark forever.

* * *

They had left him unconscious for a longer time, after that. His next involuntary awakening found him in the same spot on the floor, but alone. He dared not move most of his body, and instead turned his head from side to side. The cell next to him was empty. Both Mal and the chains that held her captive were gone.

He passed out again.

This time when he woke, Mal was there. She looked paler - the iron was getting to her. "Mal..." She did not answer. "Please...make them stop..." The physical pain was distracting, but not nearly enough to prevent the anguish from wondering _why...why..."_ Why? _"_

A bucket of ice-cold water splashed over him. Time had passed without him knowing - he must have been drifting in and out of consciousness. Harry and Gil had returned. "Up onto the chair, Your Majesty," said Gil, lifting Ben like a sack of potatoes and placing him into a chair that had not been in the room before.

"Please..." the prince whispered.

"Your voice sounds real bad, sire. You want some water? I have some left." Gil held the rim to Ben's lips, and tipped the bucket so the remaining few ounces flowed out. Ben instinctively drank; the cool water eased the burning in his throat.

"Gil, yer tae soft sometimes, mate," Harry admonished.

"What if he dies of thirst though, Harry? We still have two days left - " He was cut off by Harry slapping the back of his head.

"Shut yer trap and tie 'im, ye goddamned inbred."

One rope went around Ben's chest, pinning his arms to his sides. Another wrapped around his ankles, and a third kept his hands behind the chair. It did not matter - he was in too much pain to do anything except wait for whatever fresh hell they had planned for him.

He was oddly grateful that Harry used his fists again. Even though he could feel the blows cracking bone, it did not scare him the way the knife had. His jaw broke and ceased to function - his garbled cries for Mal to end the torture became even more incomprehensible. Then one of his ribs gave way, and every breath brought tears to his eyes. Harry landed a second punch on the broken rib, and Ben could take no more. His head lolled forward and he coughed up blood before letting the darkness take him.

Again, Uma had been called to heal him. It was tiring her, just as it had tired Mal. His injuries were not insignificant, and even stopping the bleeding was difficult - "Let alone setting a rib and repairing a punctured lung!" she griped. "My energies should be used on _her._ Stop beating him to the point of death each time."

"It isnae our fault he cannae take a few hits," argued Harry. "He dinnae even last five minutes this round."

"You are treating this like an interrogation," she retorted. "He has no information to give. He is meant to suffer."

"Is he not suffering, lass?!"

Uma huffed and walked out. "I am going to lie down. Keep his injuries skin deep until I am rested."

"Aw," said Gil morosely when she was gone. "Well, that is not very fun, is it, Harry?"

"Lose the sad face, Gil. We can take off a few fingernails, eh?"

* * *

Time had come to a standstill. Whether Ben had been here days, or weeks, or years, he knew not. All he knew was agony; everything else seemed like some kind of fever dream. Stefan had visited, clicking his tongue in sympathy. "So you see her for what she is now, do you not? She could end your pain with a single word, and yet she chooses to watch you die as slowly and gruesomely as possible. My men have been given strict orders to act according to her wishes, you know. This is not my doing. It is hers."

Uma also came, after every session with Harry and Gil. Her healing was getting more erratic and harried - sometimes Ben continued to bleed even after she was gone. Her magic was no longer enough. "Just let me die," he begged, only able to manage a whisper with what energy he had left. She snapped his dislocated bones back into place and left him.

He had stopped pleading with Mal, had stopped looking to her to save him. He always saw the same sight - her lying down with her back facing him, unmoved by the horrors inflicted upon him. That, or she would disappear, taken somewhere by Stefan while Ben slept. He did not know what happened to her there, but she always returned without a mark on her.

When Harry and Gil came back, they brought with them their assortment of tools that were never actually meant for use on humans. Ben had not known his voice could reach such a high pitch - eventually it disappeared altogether. They had started to leave him conscious at the end of their time with him, which was more of a curse than a blessing. He longed for sleep, where he could feel nothing. Instead, he remained strung up like a piece of meat, his face swelling from the most recently inflicted wounds, his arms numb from hanging, his body so, so tired of the constant abuse that he could no longer move it. He was still rotating from the last hit, ever so slowly, though mostly his field of view was restricted to the bloody stone beneath him as it was too hard to hold up his head. But as he turned to face Mal's cell, he thought he saw a flash of something...different. So he looked up.

It was then that, for the first time since their arrival, Mal made eye contact with him. She was standing just on the other side of the bars, having pulled the chains as taut as they would go. She had grown thin - he vaguely remembered her continuing to vomit every so often - and her jacket had chafed the skin around her neck. But her eyes - there was a dullness to them reminiscent of a cadaver's eternal stare. That dead, hopeless gaze made her entire face unfamiliar.

Ben knew better than to expect any help by now. Still, he had her attention, if but for a moment. And he had just enough strength for a few, carefully chosen words.

"Mal...please... _kill...me..._ "

It hurt. It all hurt so much. He knew by now when he was about to pass out again, and as he did so, he heard a tormented scream - but it did not sound like his own.

* * *

Ben was being hoisted to his feet and forced to walk - he could not, of course. Various bones in his legs were fractured or incompletely healed. He fell, again and again, multiple times before he even made it out of his cell. Stefan waited patiently outside, his normally tranquil demeanor just barely marred by irritation. "Your father is here to collect you. You are free to go, Prince Ben."

He did not know what that meant, and did not react. He only wanted to lie down, but Gil and Harry were holding him upright.

"You tell him what happened here. You tell him that my men were only too happy to still their fists, but Queen Mal did not let them. It was her that forced you to endure so much suffering these past few days. Your purported ally." He smirked. "I could have been a very kind host."

Harry shoved him forward. "Out ye go, mate." Without the support of the two men, Ben fell to his knees in front of Stefan.

"Did you not hear me, Prince Ben? Your father has my castle surrounded. He will only retreat if we return you to him. I have agreed to that exchange. You are to leave, immediately."

More of what the older man said began to register. His father. King Adam was here. He was saved. Could it really be true?

Ben looked back at his cell, and then at the one next to his. Mal's face was pressed up against the bars, her eyes wide, her hair matted and her lips cracked. "Go," she croaked. "Go, go, get out. Get out! Get OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She kept screaming - it struck Ben how easily she could be mistaken for a demon in this state. Or perhaps, seen for what she truly was, as Stefan said.

Uma, for one, appeared quite pleased with the shrieking mess that was Mal. "Are you satisfied?" Stefan asked her.

"Nearly."

"A shame your revenge is not complete. However, without a prince here who requires constant repair...I have no use for you, heathen." Ben started when Stefan, quick as lightning, opened up a red river where Uma's throat used to be. The fairy herself died so quickly, she hardly had time to look shocked. Even Mal was silenced by the sudden turn of events.

"Good riddance. I hate having filth like that roam my castle." The lord wiped his dagger blade clean against a guard's sleeve. "The best way to attack a fairy is by surprise," he told Ben. "Remember that, boy. It may save your life." He jerked his head, and two guards picked Ben up and began to drag him through the dungeon, up the staircase to the castle proper, and out into the sunlight.

The brightness burned Ben's eye, so he did not see the drawbridge lowered to reveal a large portion of the Auradonian army waiting outside. The guards took him as far as the outer edge of the drawbridge, and then threw him on the ground before retreating. The pebbles that dotted the dirt path embedded themselves in Ben's face.

"Ben!" Someone rushed over to pick him up. Two someones - Adam and Belle. He heard sobs and gasps, but he was far too tired to care. In his mind, he only had one question. Was this real?

"What happened to you? What did he do to you?" There were other voices - Lonnie, perhaps. Her parents. He did not know. He did not intend to answer any of their questions for a long, long time.

"Where is Queen Mal?"

That one, however, brought him crashing back to reality. Naturally, she would have been part of the bargain. Adam had the upper hand, after all. But Stefan would not give her up so easily. Ben knew it was not worth fighting him, and that he should tell his family what she really was, what she had allowed. He should tell them she was not worth protecting, that this entire war should be left between Stefan and the Fae so that no more Auradonian lives would be lost over a queen that would never be theirs. He should tell them to turn around, return home, leave all of this death and pain behind them.

But he did not.

"They have her," he rasped.

That was the last thing he remembered. Again he was only half-awake, hearing snippets of conversation. At some point he had been gently placed in a blanket-lined wagon, and then all of a sudden he woke on a cot in a tent. In and out he drifted, stepping gingerly on the line between life and death.

Someone was wiping his face with a cool towel. He regained consciousness long enough to hear his father say somberly, "Ben, we forced him to hand her over. We have her back...rest easy, my son. Stefan will pay for this. I promise you, he will pay."


	15. Remind Me To Forget - Kygo

**Summary of the last chapter, courtesy of xez2003: Ben woke up to find himself alone in Stefan's dungeon. The traitor revealed herself to be Uma, a bitter fairy masquerading as a maid, who blames Mal for the death of her father. Ben is taken to a cell near Mal's. Mal tells him that she never loved him and had been using him the whole time - and when she is given the option to stop his torture, she does not. Meanwhile, Mal's only torture seems to be the iron jacket she is chained in. Adam and Belle come to the rescue, but by then Ben is close to death. Stefan kills Uma and tries to keep Mal, but Ben has her rescued rather than walking away.**

 _Mild as the weather was, Ben and Mal stepped out onto a balcony overlooking the castle grounds. His fingers were threaded through hers. He could not help but smile when he saw her face, so much more tranquil than before the perpetrators of that shocking hate crime had been caught. She had behaved with all the grace of a queen, despite the monsters past and present that continued to tear away at her. The political climate was still tense, but the sparing of those men's lives had a noticeable effect on the way the Fae were treated. At least, there did not seem to be anymore blatant persecution._

 _Ben forced himself to stop thinking about these problems for a few moments. Right now he was here, with her, at peace. Mal caught his eye and shared his smile, squeezing his hand lightly. "Ben, I am...not good...at expressing myself at times, particularly where you are concerned...this is all very new to me."_

 _"You are not a woman of words, but of deeds," he offered, perhaps with a slightly teasing tone._

 _"Yes. But I still think it should be said...you did not have to do this. Any of this. I have brought your kingdom more harm than good. Your people will suffer in order to aid mine."_

 _His brows furrowed, and he rested his arms on the railing in front of him.. "Stefan is but a lord - his people are mine as well. They have committed a heinous act, one that I cannot stand for in good conscience. It must be remedied. If the royal family does not uphold justice in the land, then who will? This is a war on our character, as a people. We cannot let genocide go unpunished." He turned back to her with an eyebrow raised. "You were afraid this was a Trojan War type of situation - that I was leading my people to war out of love for you?"_

 _A blush colored her cheeks. "It...had crossed my mind, yes."_

 _"Ah." He shook his head. "No, that is not the case. Though you are certainly the most beautiful woman in the world." Ben leaned in to kiss her. He could feel her smile against his lips._

 _"I have never considered myself a fortunate person," she told him afterwards. "I do not think anyone would consider me a fortunate person. But lately I cannot stop thinking...I am so, so lucky to have met you, Ben. I do not think you will ever know how much hope and strength you give me."_

Ben awoke with a jolt in a much less pleasant environment. Above him he saw the sloping walls of one of the army's war tents. The smell of sweat and blood accosted him, though not as much as he would expect soon after a battle. His blind eye had been covered with a patch, which consisted of a piece of cloth uncomfortably wrapped around his head. Someone was pressing a damp cloth to his forehead, but they stopped when his eye blinked open. With some effort, he turned his head to the side. His mother was sitting there, a hand covering her mouth and tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Oh Ben...are you truly awake this time? You have been delirious for hours." Then the pain hit him, all at once, stealing the breath from his lungs. Instead of answering, he could only gurgle incoherently. "Water. You need water, here - " She lifted his head and he winced, but managed not to cry out. Belle had been right - water had been just what he needed to be able to talk. He gulped down a full bowl before she laid his head back down on the pillow.

"Mother..."

"Yes, my darling, I am here." She had failed at keeping the tears at bay. "How many times must you suffer this way, Ben? How many times must I watch?" She shook her head, stroking his hair. "I know I should not complain, it is you who was tortured at the hands of that...fiend, but it sickens me. My son...my sweet, sweet boy...no more. I beg of God himself, please, no more."

Tears filled Ben's eyes as well. Belle noticed, and wiped them away.

"Do not despair, my love. He will be punished for his crimes. He will see the fruits of his evil deeds. All wickedness is met in kind, eventually."

"Then what..." he whispered. "...what wickedness am I responsible for...to deserve this?" If sobs wracked his body, he knew it would only hurt more, so he tried to calm himself down. But he felt only anguish. His world was agony.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. Ben...this is not fair. It is not _fair!_ " Belle sounded like a child, but she was beyond reason and rationality in the face of her son's mutilated body. She wept uncontrollably while still trying to comfort him with affection.

They both shared in the fear that they would never know peace again.

* * *

He could not stop to think. Not even for a moment.

Ben made that decision approximately three minutes after Belle left him - because she had asked that dreaded question. _Mal does not have a scratch on her, but she is...what happened?_ He did not even want to hear the fairy's name. He had told his mother he was tired, and she had gone, and then Ben had begun to sink.

But if he kept himself constantly busy, if he never stopped to think...

So he sat up in bed, despite the stabbing pains in every part of his body. Ever so slowly, he reached up to fix his makeshift eye patch - there was a fracture in his arm, there had to be. After readjusting the band, he lowered his arms just as slowly.

"Prince Ben?"

Captain Li had pushed aside one of the flaps of his tents, but did not quite enter. She looked more scared and lost than he had ever seen her.

"Come in, Captain."

She did so, hesitantly at first, but then almost scrambling to kneel at his feet, laying her sword flat on the floor in front of him with her head bowed. "My prince, I...I failed you. I failed in my sworn duty to protect you. I was not vigilant because...it was a personal weakness, sire, I...I was with Jay, and I am so ashamed that I let my feelings distract me from my work. Because of my carelessness, you had unspeakable things done to you. I...I do not deserve the honor of protecting you. That duty should go to someone more worthy." She pushed her sword towards him. "Please accept this resignation of my post, made with a desperate plea for your forgiveness."

Ben was shocked into paralysis for a moment. He had never expected this. Lonnie had been by his side for his entire life - and now, he needed her more than ever.

"Lonnie..." Her head was still bowed. With some effort, Ben reached for her chin and tilted her head up. She could not look him in the eye. "Please do not leave me."

She finally made eye contact and gasped a little. He must have looked so pitiful. "Never, my prince. For whatever it is worth, my sword is always yours."

"It is not your sword I ask for. It is your friendship." His throat closed up and he could not explain further. He had not yet told anyone what had happened in that dungeon, though he did not see how he could keep it a secret much longer.

Captain Li gingerly sat on the bed next to him, careful not to aggravate any of his injuries. She rested a hand on his cheek, just under the eye patch. "That is always yours, too." She pulled his head to rest on her shoulder as soon as she noticed him crying, and stayed with him until he stopped.

* * *

It was an effective trick, asking to be left alone to sleep. He knew no one would approve of him standing up on his own, ruffling through the nursing tent's supplies to see what he could use. Some of his cuts bled from the movements - he found enough alcohol and thread to sew them up himself. A vial of pure powdered opium was his prized find - in Auradon, it was considered so dangerous that it was only given to the dying in order to ease their passing. Ben did not care. He scooped up a minuscule amount with his finger and put it in his mouth, letting it dissolve on his tongue. Then he hid the bottle in one of his pockets.

Because he could not stop to think. Not even for a moment.

The opium only dulled the pain instead of eradicating it, but it helped. He was contemplating drinking the rest of the alcohol when he was disturbed yet again. "Prince Ben? Are you sure you should be up and about like - oh my lord," Evie gasped upon seeing his face. "I had thought that perhaps...perhaps once you had been cleaned and treated, the wounds would not look as bad."

She was not the last person he wanted to see, but she was fairly close. She had to have known - they had all probably known - what Mal's intentions had been. "What are you doing here, Evie?"

She frowned. Not only was his tone unwelcoming, but he had never referred to her as just 'Evie' before. Ben, however, was beyond court etiquette at this point. "I came to check on you, and see how you were doing. I thought you would want to know that Mal has yet to - "

"Leave."

Evie gaped, more confused than offended. "Leave? Prince Ben, Mal is not even _speaking_ , she is still vomiting blood, and - "

"Leave, Evie. I do not have the energy to ask you again," he told her tiredly, turning away. What did she expect him to do? Run to Mal's aid, as always? He supposed she thought he could be counted on to act the fool. Not this time.

He heard the flap drop back into place.

* * *

Two days later, Ben ventured outside for the first time. Two days of food that had lost all taste, conversations with no meaning, minutes that never ended. He needed to see something besides the inside of that tent.

Because he could not stop to think. Not even for a moment.

He did not want anyone's help to walk. In fact, he did not want anyone around at all. They had all started to question why he had yet to ask about Mal, when he did not even want to think about her. Pushing his ailing body to its limit had made that possible, so far, and therefore he continued to do just that.

The number of concerned and surprised shouts he heard almost made him turn back. But instead he forced a smile - likely more grotesque than reassuring, given what his face looked like. Someone had notified Adam, who had come running himself. "Ben! You should not be out of bed!"

"I am fine, father." On opium, at least. He had been taking more and more as his injuries protested everything he did. "I wanted some fresh air. I also thought it would be heartening for the soldiers to know that I am recovering."

The king's gaze softened. "That it is, Ben, but think of your health. Take your time. Rest."

"I will rest once the war is won." _No I will not. Because I cannot stop to think. Not even for a moment._

"You will rest now," corrected Adam firmly. "But I understand your desire to see an end to this. You will be present at our next war council, I give you my word."

Ben was too tired to argue further, and his breakthrough pain was becoming intolerable. He promised his father he would return to bed before limping in the direction of his tent.

As he reached for the flap, something caught his eye. A flash of purple in the midday sun. He could not stop himself from turning to look. He regretted it almost instantly. His breath caught when he made eye contact with Mal - or rather, what had once been Mal.

Evie was holding onto a pale, frail version of the vibrant queen he had known. Her eyes, dull and lifeless, looked far too large on her sunken face. Her hair had lost its luster and instead clung, matted, to her head. Her clothes hung loosely on her frame - wide sleeves gave way to thin, white arms; notably devoid of the cuts and bruises that covered Ben's.

 _Not a scratch on her,_ his mother had said. So then why did she look like -

It did not matter. Mal had opened her mouth to say something - Ben would not let her. He could not stop, could not think, even for a moment, of the future he had lost, of the pain he had endured - _that is enough_. He forced his gaze to the ground with a sigh, and entered his tent. As he did so, it occurred to him that they had been coming in his direction. But perhaps not - he had no visitors before he fell asleep.

* * *

King Adam opted to hold the war council in the nursing tent, thus allowing Ben to participate without having him move too much. The Generals Li brought in a makeshift table, on which they placed a map of the region.

"This should be the final battle," Adam declared. "Our numbers are too great for them, and I have no intention of dragging this war on for months and months. It ends here."

"Then our main objective should be the death or capture of King Stefan," said Li Shang. "As I doubt he will surrender. We must not allow them to retreat."

A rustling noise interrupted them. Mal had arrived, much to Ben's dismay. His chest ached on seeing her. He could not let it show - as soon as Belle had registered the new council member, she had turned to see Ben's reaction. The prince stared resolutely at the map, as though contemplating a complex strategy.

"Queen Mal, welcome." Adam nodded. "We have only just begun."

"I apologize for my tardiness." Her voice sounded just as broken as Ben's.

"It is no matter, dear," said Belle. "Please continue, General Li."

"As I was saying - we must not allow him to retreat. His army must be surrounded. We must choose a location without any natural barriers nearby - no rivers, lakes, forests, or mountains. It will present an unnecessary obstacle when we are placing our men."

"Nowhere they can run," agreed Li Mulan. "Then there is the matter of moving half of a battalion behind him - we will have two flanks in addition to the main front line. They will be tasked with closing him in, without alerting him to the plan until it is done."

A strange thought sidled into Ben's mind. _I will be part of this. I want to fight_. Every rational fiber of his being told him he was in no condition to do so, but a rather deranged part of his mind told him he had to. He had to fight, because he could not stop to think, not even for a moment. He could not sit idly by while the battle carried on, doing nothing, not knowing how many of his loved ones Stefan took down with him. He could not just wait, with only his worst memories for company. Ben would drag himself into a pit of despair _because that was the inevitable outcome of stopping and thinking._

He had the good sense not to tell this to the war council. Not a single one of them would let him within a mile of the battlefield if they knew his intentions. So he listened attentively, all the while scheming. He would need to get his armor, his sword, his horse -

"Ben?" asked Belle. "Perhaps you should begin your journey back to the castle. A slow trip, so as not to aggravate your wounds."

"No." He panicked. "I will wait for you. Here. I will see you both as soon as you return." _Both._ He had left out Mal, and it had not gone unnoticed. It did not matter. Ben's mind wandered back to the opium in his pocket. He would use all that remained for this battle - he knew it would be his last.

* * *

Queen Belle had kissed him on the forehead before mounting her horse. King Adam clapped him - lightly - on the shoulder. "We will make him pay for what he has done, Ben," Adam promised solemnly. The prince just nodded. He watched them ride to the front of a massive formation - infantry, cavalry, catapults, cannons, archers, and a dragon. Slowly, the procession exited the camp. Ben watched until they were gone.

He had been left with several guards, of course. Sneaking past them had been no small feat. He played up the wounded and helpless angle, so they were far more interested in watching for threats than watching him. After all, no one in their right mind would _leave to fight_ in Ben's condition.

Did that mean he was not in his right mind? That Stefan's torture had driven him insane?

He shook his head. He could not stop to think. Not even for a moment. He stole a horse from the stable first, lest he need to escape quickly. The ride to the armory was hell itself - all the opium in the world would not have kept the pain at bay. Luckily, once he had donned his armor and sword, he only needed to trot along the trail the army had left behind. He could not risk catching up with them.

That was why he stayed back when he heard the fight begin. He would enter when the rabble was adequately chaotic, so no one would pay enough attention to question his presence. The flank was his best chance at finding Stefan quickly; after all, the commander was rarely at the front line with the footmen.

The hefty dose of analgesic he had taken was starting to dull _all_ of his senses. The nausea was not nearly as overwhelming as the sleepiness, but the pain of riding as hard as he could kept him awake. He rode past Carlos, coordinating the launch of giant rocks into the enemy's ranks. He rode past Evie, firing arrows one after another, tipping them with fire when she could. He rode past Jay, whose brute strength was holding back three men at a time. And his parents - they did not see him, but he saw them, fighting and yelling orders simultaneously. He knew in his heart he would never see them again. He was far too weak and injured to make it out of this alive.

Ben joined the left flank in their rush to cover the back end of Stefan's force. He kept his helmet down to avoid recognition, but pushed the visor up again in his search for Stefan.

He found him. The bastard had the audacity to wear a _crown_.

The prince made a beeline for Stefan, allowing his horse to trample anyone in his way. The lord had his back to Ben - but not for long. Ben drew his sword and slashed at the other man's back, leaving an impressive dent in Stefan's armor and a gash on the backside of Stefan's horse. Stefan whipped his horse around, gaping in anger and confusion when he saw Ben.

"You, boy - you were supposed to follow the _PLAN!_ " His sword came at Ben, who parried as best he could. Stefan felt his weakness. "Not quite healed, are we? Let us see how your legs work!" Stefan opened up the throat of Ben's horse. The beast fell to the ground, dead. It did not quite land on Ben, but the prince cried out in pain all the same.

Stefan dismounted while Ben scrambled to stand up. "This battle should never have happened. This is your _fault!_ " Ben just barely blocked a swing towards his face. "You just had to be the gallant hero. You could not just let her die as she deserves!" Another slash at his side. Ben was rather pleasantly surprised at his agility in avoiding that one. "No matter. If I cannot kill her, then I will kill you - I suppose it is close enough - AH!" Ben had, possibly by pure luck, grazed his cheek. Enraged, Stefan grabbed Ben's shoulder and plunged his sword into a chink in the armor - it buried in Ben's abdomen.

Ben did not feel the pain immediately, but he did feel shock. His mouth dropped open and his one eye grew wide - on seeing his expression, Stefan gave a sinister smile and pulled his sword out of Ben's body before shoving the prince away.

The most horrible noise filled the air. Ben had never heard anything like it - a roar, certainly, but one filled with anguish, despair, hatred, hopelessness. He turned around, clutching at the wound that was gushing blood from his stomach. Mal, as a dragon, was diving from on high, changing back into a woman as she did so.

 _Mal_ , Ben thought absently. The woman who would have been his wife. The woman he thought he would spend the rest of his life with. The woman who had broken his heart beyond repair. He stumbled toward her, but only took a few steps before his legs gave out and he ended up on his knees. He vaguely realized that everyone was frozen in time around him. In the entire world, only he and Mal existed as living beings - though soon it would be only her.

She had finished her transformation in midair, but she did not fall. Instead, she seemed to glide the rest of the way down. Her eyes were glowing such a bright green that they were almost blinding. Her irises were indistinguishable in that all-consuming light. Where she landed, a bright purple fire erupted at her feet. It did not burn her - each step she took closer to him caused more flames to leap up from the ground, leaving a trail of fire in her wake.

When she reached Ben, this Angel of Death held out her hand. Entranced and delirious, he took it. She pulled him up effortlessly, and then spoke with the voice of a thousand ancient souls - " _YOU WILL NOT DIE TODAY."_

It sounded like an order, one that Ben was compelled to obey. But he had no choice. His wound was fatal. He looked down - and then gasped.

His bleeding had stopped. His skin was knitting itself together. Not only that, but he felt his bones slipping back into their places - and something was growing behind his eye patch. In awe, he tore away the band around his head.

He could see. Out of _both_ eyes. Every single cut and fracture and bruise had healed completely. His armor was still covered in his own blood, but Ben had not felt this strong in a very long time. He gazed reverently at Mal, speech both impossible and unneeded. But the light in her eyes was fading, her shoulders were sagging, and he saw what was happening just in time. As soon as her eyes returned to their normal color, they closed, and Mal fainted dead away. Ben caught her as she fell, not noticing that the flames sputtered out and time began moving again. He simply held her in his arms as the battle raged on around them.


	16. Delicate - Taylor Swift

Despite his conflicted feelings, Ben rested his fingertips on the sleeping fairy's cheek. He was comforted by the slow rise and fall of her chest, which after the battle had been all but absent. He had thought all had been lost, but the Fae had once again banded behind their queen. Twenty seven of their least injured soldiers, immediately available once Stefan had been captured, took turns transferring as much magic as they reasonably could to Mal before she took her last breaths. It had been enough to keep her from dying, but not quite enough to wake her up.

Until now.

Mal stirred, and her eyes fluttered for a few seconds before finally opening. Ben removed his hand. She looked around, turning her head until her gaze fell on the only other person in the room. "Ben..." Tears filled her eyes. "Ben, I am so sorry."

"Mal - "

"He made me, he - I did not mean any of it!"

"I know. I know." She had started shaking; he rested a hand on top of hers. "Evie told me everything."

Well, everything she had been able to tease out of a practically mute Mal. How their capture had given Stefan the Hail Mary he needed. How he had threatened Mal with Ben's death if she did not play along with his game. How Ben was supposed to stop loving Mal, convince his father the war was not their fight, and turn the army around. How Ben had blown those plans to kingdom come.

"He gave me three days - how else, Ben? How was I supposed to destroy your love in three days? I...I did not know what to do...I begged him. I _begged_ him." The shaking was getting worse, and Ben was getting worried. He reached across her to pin both arms to the bed. "And the worst - the worst - "

"Mal, I understand." He had not, at first. He had argued with Evie, because it would make no sense for Stefan to kill the crown prince - the war would have ended quite catastrophically and immediately for him. But then Evie had said something that had chilled him to the very bone.

 _"I am not sure that winning the war was his primary objective. I think he just wanted to break her." Evie glanced forlornly at her slumbering friend. "And he succeeded."_

"No, no, you do _not_ understand!" Her voice rose to a wail. "The worst thing is that we were rescued _before_ the end of the third day! I could have refused, I could have stopped..." She broke into sobs.

Ben was at a loss. The rational part of his mind spoke for him - "How could you have known, Mal?" - but another part of him remembered the pain, remembered pleading with her time and time again and then finally giving up - giving up on her, giving up on life.

Mal yanked her arms away from him and covered her ears with her hands, turning away from him and curling into a ball while she wept. She was saying something, but he could barely understand because of the crying - " _Please stop, please, please stop..."_

"We are safe now, Mal," Ben assured her. "Stefan has been taken prisoner. He is sitting in the dungeons right now, waiting to be executed."

She took several deep breaths, each less shuddering than the last. Then, in a whisper that Ben almost did not hear, she said, "I can still hear you screaming. Every minute of every day."

Ben felt that chill again, the same one Evie's words had incited. But that stay in the dungeon had wrought havoc on his mind, and he could not let that go. "Mal, look at me. Look at me. I must know. In this attempt to make me hate you, did you...did you choose to have me tortured?"

For obvious reasons, that only made her worse. "No! _No!_ But that is what you were supposed to think, what he wanted you to think...that I was being spared, that you were being b-beaten on my behalf...he would take me away while you slept and hurt me only in ways you could not see." A few sobs refused to be suppressed. "But that pain was nothing...it was nothing compared to...I plead with him to let you go, to do anything he liked to me in your stead. I begged him to _stop_." She clapped her hands over her ears again. "Stop, stop, _stop_!"

Ben tried to hold her down once more, but she struggled against him, her eyes unfocused and her mind clearly somewhere terrible. "Calm yourself, Mal, you must rest!" It was a fight to get her to stop writhing. A sweat broke out on her forehead. "Shhh...that is enough, Mal. Be calm. Shhh." He stroked her hair, continuing to speak to her in a soft voice. "You could have told me, Mal."

That was a mistake. Her eyes bugged out. "No! You were not allowed to know! _He would have killed you_!"

"I see, Mal, I do! I am sorry. You need to rest - "

" _You_ are sorry?!" She was near hysterical. "It is _my_ fault. Mine alone. My fault, my fault, my fault, my - "

Anything he said would set her off, he realized. "It is not your fault, Mal. It is his, and only his." He was not sure she heard. "It is not your - "

She grabbed his hand suddenly, and her eyes locked on his in a brief moment of lucidity. "I know you cannot believe me, Ben. I know you will never believe me. I do not care. As long as you are safe, I do not care."

"That is not - "

"I love you. I will always love you." Her speech sped up, as if she knew she did not have much time left before her mind clouded again. "I am so sorry. So, so sorry. I wish that - I wish that it would _stop!"_ No matter how much she tried to block all the sound she could hear, nothing could be done for the horrors in her head. "Please stop hurting him! _You are killing him_!"

"Mal!" A tear rolled down his cheek. Ben had not known he was crying. "Mal, I...I do believe you. I just...come here."

He moved to the bed and gathered her in his arms, holding her tightly, feeling every hiccuping breath that she took between desperate, mumbled apologies. " _I am sorry, Ben, I am so sorry..."_

"You do not have to be sorry," he murmured, rubbing her back. "You kept me alive, Mal. You did." That seemed to quiet her, so Ben kept speaking. "That was the deal he forced you to make. My life in exchange for your sanity."

Her arms tightened around his neck. "I would give up anything for you," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I know." He held her for a long, long time, until silence settled over them. It was only then that he pulled away just far enough to see her face. "Does that mean...you knew you would die, on the battlefield that day? After all, you stopped time itself, and brought me back from the brink of death."

Mal untangled herself from him, and hugged her knees to her chest. "It had to be done." Ben raised an eyebrow at her, aware she had not answered his question. She continued, rather defiantly, "Yes, Ben, I knew. The war had essentially been won. If you had died, I would have had nothing to live for."

"Do not say that!" hissed Ben. "Your friends - your _family_."

"Friendship requires...a certain peace of mind." She rubbed temples with her fingers, squeezing her eyes shut. She was pressing quite hard, actually - almost as if she was trying to break into her skull and scoop out the madness herself. Ben grabbed her wrists to stop her. "Nothing would have mattered anymore, Ben."

He froze, staring into her very soul, while lowering her hands slowly. Had this conversation occurred before that battle, he might not have believed her. But her ultimate sacrifice left no question. She was telling the truth.

And she was suffering.

The door to her room opened, and Carlos stepped in. Startled, Ben let go of Mal. "Hello, Mal...Prince Ben," he greeted nervously. "How are you feeling?"

Ben was not sure who Carlos was talking to. He had yet to speak to Carlos or Jay since returning from Stefan's castle. Neither he nor Mal answered.

"I just came to relieve Prince Ben, since he has been here for the last...day..." He caught Ben's warning glance too late.

"Day? Have you slept?" demanded Mal. "How many days have I been unconscious?"

"Oh, so she speaks now," Carlos muttered.

Ben ignored Mal's worried questioning. "I will sleep for some time, then. Call for me if anything happens." He got out of his chair and headed for the door. But before he left, he turned around. "Oh, and Mal." The fairy was already watching him. "I love you, too."

Her shocked expression almost made him feel a little smug.

* * *

First, Ben went to visit the other woman most distressed by the recent events in his life. Queen Belle was hunched over a desk, writing a letter - presumably to the Lady Aurora, who had gone into hiding as soon as the war began. "Mother?"

She looked up. "Ben!" He smiled and opened his arms to her as she stood to hug him. "I cannot believe this miracle. Look at you."

"A miracle indeed. A miracle named Mal." He squeezed her tightly and then let go, holding her face in his hands instead. "I know we have not had much time to speak since the battle. How are you?"

"So much better now that you are well. I feel a weight has lifted from my shoulders." Her smile shrunk slightly. "So Queen Mal...you two are speaking again?" Ben's pause prompted her to continue. "I do not know what happened in that dungeon, Ben. I do know what I saw afterwards." She held up a hand when Ben tried to speak. "You do not need to explain. I have no intention of making you relive that nightmare. I am simply asking what the future holds."

The prince nodded, but thought for a moment before continuing. "The future is the same. As for the present...Mal is not well. Severely unwell, in fact."

"Did the fairy magic not heal her?"

"It is not her physical state that worries me. Her mind is..." He trailed off and tried again. "She is haunted by what Stefan did to her while we were imprisoned. It was too much for her to bear. She is in no condition to govern as queen right now. Until she is well again, she must not be in the public eye."

Belle shook her head in pity. "I cannot even imagine what that poor girl went through." She sighed. "But this is known to happen from time to time with prisoners of war. I have read case reports in which a person's broken mind never recovers. After seeing her, Ben, can you say that she will be well again one day?"

The doubt in her tone mirrored Ben's own. But he refused to give in. "Yes. Yes, she will."

* * *

A mere two hours later, Ben returned to Carlos and Mal. Carlos was trying, and failing, to convince Mal to eat something. Ben laid a hand on his shoulder. "Let me."

Mal had had her back to Carlos, but turned over upon hearing Ben's voice. "You said you would sleep."

"And I will. Carlos, would you mind if I spoke with her alone?"

"Be my guest," muttered the disgruntled young man. "She listens to no one."

After he had gone, Ben stared pointedly at Mal. "I have no appetite," she mumbled.

"You know that does not matter. What is the real problem?"

She looked away. "It is nothing."

"Tell me." Ben pushed her gently until she moved over, and then joined her in bed before picking up the bowl of thin soup that Carlos had left on the chair.

Mal bit her lip. "I told you that Stefan never tortured me in a way you could see. He would force feed me food laced with iron. It burned me from the inside out." Ben felt a wave of rage rise in him, but he suppressed it. That anger would not help Mal. "I could not eat anything without vomiting, even after we came back."

"Evie tried to tell me you had been vomiting blood," Ben remembered. "And now you do not want to try again."

"I do not. Even though I know I must." She screwed her eyes shut for a moment and buried her face in her hands - another battle with her memories. "I do not want to feel any more pain."

"I know, Mal." He kissed the top of her head. "But perhaps there will not be any pain. And if there is...I, Prince Benjamin, solemnly swear to bestow upon you one royal kiss for the simple act of trying."

As he had hoped, the corner of Mal's mouth quirked up. "What on Earth is a 'royal kiss'?"

"I do not really know. I needed an adjective to make it sound formal." He held a spoonful of broth close to her lips, and she reluctantly ate it. Her eyes remained closed afterwards. Ben prompted, "How was it?"

"Not that bad," admitted Mal. "Perhaps I can try again. Would that grant me another royal kiss?"

"Absolutely not. They are not given frivolously." While her current state precluded much smiling, she was able to assume an aura of defeat very well. At least this time Ben knew he was being manipulated. With a finger under her chin, he tilted her face towards his and kissed her tenderly. "I missed you," he murmured after they broke apart.

She sniffled, and then began crying again, which Ben had more or less expected. The soup was consumed without much of a fight. They laid down next to each other, and Ben did his best to comfort her while she wept. "Good night, Mal." He caressed her cheek, wiping away some of her tears. "I am right here. I will not leave you."

"I do not want to sleep, Ben," she sobbed. "It is much, much worse when I sleep."

"But you must," he reminded her. "Stay awake as long as you like. Watch over me. And if you do happen to fall asleep, I will be here when you wake."

* * *

Twice that night did Mal wake up screaming. He suspected she woke more frequently than that but did not want to disturb him. Ben had his own nightmares to deal with from that dungeon; he understood. So both times, he patiently listened to her incoherent, rambling apologies and, for what it was worth, reiterated that she was not at fault. Both times, he fell back asleep with his love held tightly in his arms.

When he woke on his own in the morning, Mal's eyes were wide open, and she was lazily playing with a strand of his hair. He smiled. "Good morning."

Mal let her hand drop, tracing the side of his face from his temple down to his jaw. All of a sudden, she drew back. "How can you even look at me?"

His smile quickly disappeared. "What?"

"How can you even look at me? After everything. After all that I put you through."

"That was not you, Mal."

"You thought it was me. For days and days, you thought it was me. How can you just forgive it? How can you _smile_ at me, Ben?" Her voice increased in volume, her eyes like those of a wild woman.

"Some people deserve to be forgiven." Ben tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What would you have me do? Remain angry, when that would simply hurt both of us? No. You nearly died for me, Mal. Years spent trying to find your people so you could rebuild the Fae Kingdom, all given up in an instant to save my life. You did not hesitate for a moment." He brushed his lips against hers before finishing, "That is how I can look at you, smile at you, forgive you. I know what I mean to you."

Her eyes filled with tears. "You could not possibly know what you mean to me."

The smallest of grins returned to Ben's face. "Well, I have a rough idea."

* * *

Ben spent nearly every minute by Mal's side, though if he was being honest, he did not know if his presence helped more than harmed. Without warning, she would look at him and react as though they had never left the dungeon - begging for his forgiveness, telling him to escape, offering herself up to some unseen entity in his place. It was heart-wrenching, and admittedly Ben sometimes wished he did not have to watch. He stayed anyway, especially when she was at her worst.

When she was at her best, though, things went a little more smoothly. Though mistrustful at first, she allowed a servant to come by and clean her up, help her into a fresh set of clothes, and braid her hair. Immediately after this, Ben told her, "My parents have requested to see you. Is that something you think would be possible now, or should we wait?"

Mal hung her head. "I do not want them to see me like this."

"They both know how strong you have been, Mal. And I think they want to thank you."

" _Thank_ me?!" He had unintentionally triggered her, once more. Agitated and losing touch with reality, Mal ranted, "Thank me for what? For the screaming, always screaming, always my fault. I am so sorry, Ben. I never meant to harm you. I never meant any of it!"

"I know, Mal." Ben quickly sat down next to her and grabbed both of her hands, partly out of affection and partly to keep her from hurting herself. "But you saved my life, do you remember? Can they not thank you for that?"

"I...saved your life?"

"Yes, my love. You did."

She looked so tired. "Oh."

It was not exactly the permission Ben had been looking for, but he sent for the king and queen at any rate. By the time they came, Mal was a little closer to normal.

"Queen Mal?" Belle knocked before entering. Ben had told her what to expect, but she still faltered. Adam seemed uncomfortable, and did not say anything at all. "Good evening, my dear. How are you?"

"Better." Mal attempted a weak smile. "How are you?"

"Oh, wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. I cannot thank you enough for bringing my son back to me." She subtly elbowed her husband.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, for everything you have done." Ben knew what was eating at him - Adam had made it clear to him in private. _"If she cannot rule, you cannot marry her. I hate these circumstances as much as you do, but our people cannot have a queen whose mind could betray her at any moment."_ It was an argument Ben refused to have until he could see how quickly Mal improved.

"You are welcome." Mal's voice was small and skeptical, but her reaction was vastly improved over the frenzy Ben had sent her into earlier.

Belle sat down on Mal's other side, stealing one of her hands from Ben. "Tell me, darling. What can we do to help you?"

Mal stared resolutely down at her knees. "You have already done so much." The quiver in her voice told Ben that her lucidity would not last much longer.

Belle dismissed that notion. "Our interests were aligned. Stefan was an insidious plague."

"Then..." Mal held her head up. "I do have one request."

When she told them, Ben actually laughed, half in disbelief. Mal whipped around, focused on a surprised Ben. "We have spoken for hours today and you never mentioned this," he explained. "Yet, I could not agree more."

"You are laughing." As if his parents were not in the room, Mal gave him a small smile, her gaze reverent. "It lightens my heart to hear you laugh." Ben could see that it was true. Her shoulders were a little less hunched, her voice a little more steady, and her eyes a little clearer. And that smile. It had been so long since he had seen that smile.

Judging by Adam's obvious relaxation of posture, this interaction had alleviated some of his worry, too. "I agree as well. It is done."

* * *

And so, as per Mal's request, neither Ben nor Mal nor a single person of royal or noble blood attended Stefan's execution. They had better things to do.

As much as she could, Mal helped Ben plan a memorial feast for those who had died in the war. Though she would not draw too much attention, Mal felt she needed to be present to honor the fallen.

In the castle's Grand Ballroom, several long tables were set up in parallel, with a head table on an elevated platform in the front of the room. Benches lined both sides of each table, enough to seat two or three hundred. Decadent dishes were brought out: whole turkeys stuffed with mashed potatoes and spiced with cinnamon, roasted vegetables in beds of wild rice, huge portions of well-done steak covered in hickory sauce, sliced fruits of every color, and a variety of pastries with accompanying jams and creams. Enough wine flowed for every guest to join in on a toast. All of Auradon was invited, though thankfully the short notice meant that not all of Auradon actually came.

Ben wore his most formal attire - a blue tunic embroidered with delicate patterns in gold thread, and matching blue breeches that gave way to boots of the highest quality leather. A cape hung from his shoulders to his ankles, and a thin, circular, golden crown rested atop his head. Lastly, he removed from a small box from a shelf in his room a ring worn only on special occasions. He was ready.

He entered the hall just behind his mother and father to polite applause. The citizens of Auradon had clearly come hungry and were being told not to eat until the royal family arrived. Of the four seats at the head table, three had been filled - Ben could not relax until the occupant of the fourth made an appearance. Yet, they had been told to start without her.

King Adam stood and raised his wine glass. "Good people of Auradon, thank you for coming today. On this night, we remember those who gave their lives in the recent conflict. But they did not die in vain. Nay, our victory was a victory of truth, justice, and mercy over evil forces that sought to tear us apart and blacken our hearts. For many years now, we were told that races other than ours were inferior, even dangerous. That we should consider them animals or demons. This propaganda was pushed by one man, a man who died today. Let his hateful ideology die with him. Let all of us, as one people, celebrate the lives of our comrades and mourn their loss. Let us create a new future, a future of peace and prosperity for all. To the fallen!"

"To the fallen!" Clinks resounded all over the room as various toasts were made. Ben tapped his glass against Adam's, but a tug on his shirt sleeve made him turn around.

Mal had somehow entered without him seeing, despite what he had considered heightened awareness. She wore a long sleeved dress of deep purple, with puffed shoulders and crisscrossing gold ribbon down the front of her bodice. The same gold ribbon had been braided into her hair, topped by a crown of peonies. She was a vision.

"May we toast as well?" she asked, taking her seat. Ben happily complied. To his surprise, she attempted a sip of wine at the same time as he. For a split second, she made a face, and then her regal composure returned. "That was a poor decision on my part."

Ben chuckled, gratified to see her smile when he did so. It occurred to him that Mal was at her best when he was happy. And if that was the case, perhaps it was time to do what would make him happiest of all.

He encouraged her to take small bites of bland food, as it had been some time since she had eaten anything solid. She did well with it, conversing normally with him in between. Then, their conversation, as well as hundreds of others, was interrupted by an announcement.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" Ben vaguely recognized the speaker as the man who read charges during Auradon's high court trials. "On this day, the tenth of October, Lord Stefan the Traitor did die." The room went nearly silent. Ben held Mal's hand under the table, but she appeared to be stable besides her clenched jaw. "He was burned at the stake for his crimes of treason and genocide. Let it be known that he requested to see a member of the royal family before he died, and that this request was denied. Let it be known that he demanded the presence of Queen Mal of the Fae at his execution, and that this demand was not met. Let it be known that his last words were: 'I will not be ignored, I am a king!' and that he died a pauper."

* * *

 **You didn't think that was the end of the story, did you? One more chapter :)**


	17. Break Free - Ariana Grande

"Where are we going?"

"You will see. Be patient."

Ben led Mal by the hand beyond the castle grounds, where the hustling, bustling noises of daily life gave way to the quiet hums of nature. Tall elms and gingkos shaded them from the midday sun, and a pleasant breeze kept them cool on their journey.

"You are making me do quite a bit of exercise for a man who insists I rest," Mal remarked, stepping over a fallen branch. Ben turned back so she could see his smirk. He remembered the first time she had joked with him since the war ended, only a few days ago, and how he had been too startled to laugh. It was just one of the many milestones in her recovery that he had been mentally tracking. Her first initiated kiss. Her first request for food. Her first steps outside of her room. Her first entirely lucid day. She had come so far.

"And you are complaining quite a bit for a woman who insists she needs no rest." He chuckled at the face she made to mock him. "It is not much farther."

The long-neglected path wound deeper into the forest, finally reaching the shore of a small, sparkling lake. Off to their left, the ruins of a marble gazebo crumbled over a patio of stone. There, Ben finally stopped. He saw Mal smile out of the corner of his eye. It was a beautiful spot - and one that, from what he had seen in Mal's memories, most resembled her first home.

"This is lovely," Mal told him as they sat, both leaning back against the same thick column to stare out at the water.

"I think so, too. I hope the moors will look like this again one day, now that we have put a stop to the Burnings."

At the mention of the old Fae kingdom, Mal grew visibly uncomfortable. They had not yet discussed the fate of the Fae, the relationship between Mal's people and Auradon, or their own future. For a while, Mal had not been ready for any of these conversations, but Ben was sure she still worried about them. He hoped to put a rest to some of those worries this afternoon.

When she did not answer, he changed the subject. "Have I ever told you the story behind this?" He took his ring off his fifth finger and held it in the palm of his hand.

"No." Mal frowned, trying to remember. "In fact, I have only ever seen you wear it recently, since the feast."

"That is true. It is usually worn during times of celebration." He picked it up with his thumb and forefinger, watching the central sapphire catch the rays of the sun and reflect them in every which way. "This ring was made over a hundred and fifty years ago, a gift from one of my ancestors to his bride on their wedding day. When their first son was born, she insisted that it go to him. That unintentionally began a tradition. It has been in my family for generations now, passed from mother to son - " Ben took Mal's hand and placed the ring in her open palm, curling her fingers closed around it. " - and from man to wife."

Her breath caught, and she looked up at him in surprise.

Ben grinned. "Shall I help you wear it? I suppose I should have waited until the wedding ceremony, but - "

"Ben." He paused and met her gaze. Her eyes had filled with tears. She opened and closed her mouth several times, unable to find the words to express her emotions, finally settling with, "I will spend the rest of my life doing whatever it takes to be deserving of your love."

"Oh, Mal..." Almost as an afterthought, he slipped the ring onto her fourth finger. "You already are."

She shook her head, the tears spilling, and threw her arms around him. Ben held her just as tightly, knowing that for once the sobs wracking her body came from a place of happiness. "I love you," she whispered fiercely, "I love you so much." She buried her face in the crook of his neck and took deep, shuddering breaths. Ben placed a lingering kiss in her hair, smiling mostly to himself.

"And I...well, I find you quite tolerable." Mal snorted and pulled away from him, wiping her tears clumsily as she laughed. Ben joined her in her mirth when she gave him a playful push.

"You have _ruined_ this moment."

"Have I?" With a mischievous glint in his eye, Ben leaned forward to kiss her, tasting the salt on her lips. Mal responded eagerly, almost immediately threading her fingers through his hair and teasing his mouth open with her tongue. And then - "Good _lord_ , Mal!"

"What?" she asked innocently, her eyes wide.

" _Here?_ "

She shrugged and straddled him. "Who is going to disturb us? The fish?"

"I suppose not - " Ben's uncertainties were drowned out in a second, much more passionate kiss.

* * *

"I believe congratulations are in order, my prince," Captain Li said when the two of them had a moment to themselves. News of his engagement had been kept mostly quiet, as the populace largely believed Mal was still incapacitated after the final battle - conveniently allowing her to recover without the pressures of rebuilding her kingdom.

"Thank you, Lonnie." He mirrored her smile, and then realized that in the post-war chaos he had completely forgotten - "And you? When can I reciprocate these good wishes?"

The captain shook her head, her expression frozen on her face. "Not in the near future, Prince Ben. I consider my service to the crown to be of the utmost importance - "

" _Lonnie._ " Ben's hands came down heavily on her shoulders. "You cannot be serious."

"I am," she stated, bristling at the implied doubt of her resolve. "I have not forgotten what my carelessness cost you."

"That was _not your fault._ "

"On the contrary, Prince Ben, it was my duty to protect you and I refuse to fail again."

"And what will this decision cost _you_?" asked Ben somberly. "You cannot give up on your life, Lonnie. I will not allow it. Yes, something terrible happened - but blame those responsible, not yourself. Your misery is not worth the minute chance that another fairy powerful enough to best Mal will come along and hurt me again. No - " he continued when she attempted to interrupt. " - you cannot disagree, I am your prince. Do you love him?"

"That is irrelevant - "

"It most certainly is not. Do you love him?" Her sigh of defeat told Ben all he needed to know. "Do not do this, Lonnie. Not for me. Not for anyone. You are more than your duty. And not only will this not change my unwavering trust in you, but the formidable force you and Jay are together - enemies of Auradon, beware." That, at least, drew a grin from her. "You know, I have not seen much of him - he is probably sulking over you. Go, find him before he and I end up in another drunken brawl."

* * *

Ben was shaken awake - which was unusual, as he normally woke on his own to Mal's cries in the middle of the night. "Mal!" he gasped, startled. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, my love." His fiancee was propped up on one elbow, stroking his cheek with her hand. "You did."

It came back to him, then. He had been chained to a chair, unable to move as he was beaten to within an inch of his life..."Oh."

"You were moving around - and then you started to yell, so I thought I should wake you." She tilted his head towards her. "Tell me."

"No. It is nothing." Ben gave her a reassuring smile. "I am sorry to have woken you."

"Do not say that." Mal frowned and sat up. "This is not the first time you have dismissed my concern, Ben, and while I understand your reasons for doing so previously, we are engaged now. A husband and wife should support each other through everything. You have taken care of me during my worst days, and seen me through my worst nights. You have never left my side, despite the - " - she gestured at the bed they shared - " - _impropriety_ your parents were so afraid of. You literally spoon-fed me when I could not lift a finger to help myself. You told me how eager you are to call me your wife, but if you do not think I am even capable of simply comforting you, what right do I have to call you my husband?"

"Mal...that is..." He sat up as well, frantic with worry that this was some guilt-ridden method of ending their engagement. "You have every right."

"Ben." She took his hands in hers. Her calmness put him at ease - he was sure that if she truly intended to break things off with him, there would be more tears. "There is so much I wanted to say to you when you proposed but I was so overjoyed, I could not. So let me say it now. I cannot and will not take your love for granted. You saved me from myself more than once, and you opened your heart and home to me when I gave you every reason not to. And now, we are turning to the next chapter of our lives, one in which we are partners. I refuse to be the broken child that you must look after any longer. Our pains and sorrows must be borne by both of us, yet you have spent all of this time shouldering the burden by yourself. Is that fair to you? Is it fair to me?"

"You were never a child, Mal," reasoned Ben, aware that he was missing the point by her threatened interruption. "No, please hear me. You were broken, yes, but you had grown up long before me. And despite that knowledge of the cruelty of the world, you believed in me and my plans for the future of my kingdom when everyone else dismissed me as a naive boy. You gave me hope that perhaps I was not wrong. Understand that you took that burden from me without even knowing it, and that it was you who saved me first, before I was even completely lost." He brought her hands to his lips for a brief kiss. "I will share everything with you. Everything that is not this. You and I both know that if I tell you about these dreams, it will only make you worse. And...not even a month has passed, Mal. You still suffer, still hear things that torment you. Please, give yourself more time, at least where _that_ \- whatever happened - is concerned."

"Torture, Ben," she said quietly. "You were tortured. You can say it."

He did not know what to do, other than to draw her into a tight embrace. His eyes burned and his vision blurred. "Mal, I...I do not know what I would have done, in your place. To watch someone do that to you, and let you think it was what I wanted...or to refuse and see you killed. I cannot make that choice. I would not have been as strong as you were."

He heard sniffles as she cried into his chest. "It was not strength. It was desperation."

"You went _mad_ ," he pointed out, "before you would give me up. You never broke."

The sniffling had turned into heart-wrenching sobs. "It did not even matter...I fell into his t-trap. It all c-could have been avoided. You went through so much pain and even n-now, you relive it over and over..."

Ben ran his fingers through her hair, stroking it slowly. "Now who is shouldering the burden by herself?" He lifted her chin. She could see the tears that had rolled down his face. "Yes, I relive it. But you experience _both_ of our pain, and I cannot even imagine the extent of yours. I do not need to tell you about my nightmares, Mal, because you already know. I just want...I only want to hold you, until the fear goes away."

She nodded, looping her arms around his neck. "I can do that." Her forehead pressed against his cheek and her breath fanned over his neck, warm and real and _there_. Her body fit into his like pieces of a puzzle. For a while, the only sound was her haggard breathing while she calmed herself down. "Do you know...the things I hear...they are quiet when you smile, when you laugh."

He did smile then. She probably felt the movement of his mouth against her skin. "I did know, actually. I figured it out by myself."

He must have sounded rather proud, because she drawled, "Such intelligence, Your Majesty." Ben chuckled, earning himself a kiss to his jaw. They sat in silence then, snuggled together to protect each other from the horrors that haunted them.

* * *

Mal kicked Carlos under the table - the boy was fidgeting, though Ben could hardly blame him. This meeting had gone on for two hours already. While Ben was quiet invested, considering the implications of these decisions on his own kingdom, Carlos had very little to contribute after being assigned to an apprenticeship with one of Auradon's most respected inventors.

Jay, naturally, had been appointed the head of Mal's Queensguard, despite previously deriding the position. Evie and Mal's godmother remained close advisors - one in matters concerning Auradon, and one in matters concerning the Fae.

They were all currently gathered around a table with a map of Auradon laid flat on it, determining the borders of what would be the Fae state. Mal had made it very clear that she would not live separately from Ben for any amount of time, and so it was decided that an alliance would be discarded in favor of making the moors a province of Auradon. The Ladies Audrey and Aurora had ceded the borders willingly - the land was still burnt anyway, and would take years to grow back. By then, Ben and Mal would have an heir, a child with a birthright to rule both the moors and Auradon, making them one kingdom.

The discussion instead centered mostly around the still hostile atmosphere between the Fae and what used to be Stefan's people. "Integration will not happen overnight, nor does it need to," Mal pointed out. "Until the moors are habitable again, no fairy can live there. And even after that, those who have created lives among humans may not wish to relocate. We have time to ease tensions - which will require education, more than anything. Most of these people have been brainwashed."

"They will not be willing to be un-brainwashed," noted Lady Aurora. "It is a difficult thing to admit to killing and losing lives over Stefan's personal vendetta against Queen Mal. Much easier to believe they were doing God's work, fighting demons. To convert them from the ideology that Stefan planted in their heads may be impossible." She had stopped referring to Stefan as her father.

"We have many years yet. Start with the youngest and their schooling - they should not learn Stefan's version of the Great War. The church will be another ally - an unlikely one, but extremely important in dismissing the notion of 'demons'," Ben said to nods of approval.

"Let us call a meeting of the clergy within the next month," Queen Belle decided.

The talks continued, until finally Audrey let out a loud sigh. The king raised an eyebrow at her. "You have something you wish to add, Lady Audrey?"

"We also need to talk about their wedding," she grumbled, jerking her head at Ben and Mal without looking at them. "And of course, because Prince Ben never took an interest in planning, I alone have the list of florists, entertainers, wineries..."

"Lady Audrey," said Mal, trying not to smile, "we appreciate your generous offer to help us. But we have decided that our wedding will be a simple one, and the only expense will be feeding the guests."

" _Simple?_ " Audrey gaped while Ben and Mal exchanged amused looks.

"Fret not. We will save the grandeur for your wedding - you are my niece, after all."

The ribbing did not impress said niece. "I have forgiven you. Do not push your luck."

"Perhaps we should take a small break," Lord Philip interjected hastily. "Clearly, many of us are tired."

Carlos let out a sigh of relief, and Evie rolled her eyes at him. Adam allowed the recess, so the boy rushed out of the room. "Shall we eat, Jay?"

"Not yet." Jay ambled out as well, dragging Lonnie behind him. "I have matters to settle with that woman of mine. She owes me a rematch from yesterday."

"'Woman of mine'? How very brazen of you, compared to the timid man who cowered before my parents the other day." Barbs aside, her inordinately pleased expression could be read like a book.

"Let us watch them spar over lunch. I imagine it will be great fun," Belle suggested to her husband.

Ben and Mal let them all go ahead, walking at a slow pace with their fingers intertwined. "I am glad we all came together to discuss. This meeting gave me hope for the future," she told him. "I know how long it will take, but for the first time I can see my people returning home safely. There was a time when I could not even - why are you looking at me like that?"

He had not realized his stare was so intense. By way of explanation, he simply pressed his lips to hers, gathering her up in his arms. "You did so well, Queen Mal." He had been so worried for so long about the madness that had taken her, that had left her cold and dead on the inside without so much as a spark in her gaze. But now he had hope for the future too, because today, he had seen the fire in her eyes return.

* * *

 **That's the end! It has been a pleasure reading your reviews, so thank you for taking the time out for this story. Now I've got nothing to distract me while I wait for D3.**


End file.
